


For Our Family

by serquelalvitz



Category: serquel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serquelalvitz/pseuds/serquelalvitz
Summary: Always we think about a Serquel baby, you know. And everyone thinks Sergio will be very happy when she finds out about this surprise. But what if he doesn't want a baby?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 150
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I love them and I can't stop thinking them, I love reading fic. Because unfortunately we don't have enough scenes. So I decided to write what I dreamed of. Thank you in advance for your time. And english is not my native language, so sorry. Try to ignore the mistakes and understand, I'm really trying hard. Thank you.

Raquel looked at the stick in her hand in surprise. Double line ... She was pregnant. She had no idea what to think ever since she got suspicious. It even delayed the test a bit. However, the normal period was quite late, and then nausea and sensitivity to smell were no longer negligible. And she was right, she would become a mother again.  
But what was this feeling? Why was she feeling so happy despite praying that his test was not correct? She was exciting. All the negativity she was thinking now suddenly disappeared. All she wants is to run to Sergio, cling to his lips and "I'm pregnant!" was to shout.  
When she thought of Sergio, she hesitated for a moment. They had never talked about that. There have been times when they had unprotected sex, but only because of their impatient pleasure. She knew that their age was too big to raise a baby, the situation they were in, all the risks, but it was a baby, it was their baby. The man she loved and felt loved in the end, and own baby. What could be more important than that? It all seemed insignificant. While she was thinking of these, she did not even realize that she was holding his hand to her stomach. She had already accepted her baby. She looked down at her stomach, smiled involuntarily, patted lightly. She was saying "Welcome" to her baby. ''Estoy contigo.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of partitions and I'm trying to be fast. Your comments are very valuable to me, thank you. I hope you like it.

His heart was still pounding, for two. She washed her face to calm down. She couldn't wait to tell Sergio. She wanted to say it with a nice surprise, but she gave up immediately. What could be better in our room right now than whispering 'our baby' in his ear as if we were whispering our love after looking deep into his eyes? She had made up her mind, looked at herself in the mirror, straightened her hair, turned sideways looked at her stomach, what it would look like when she was grown up, impatient. Then she laughed at self, as if it was her first pregnancy. How excited the fruit of such love was, she loved once again. 

She could not wait any longer, he quickly got out of the bathroom, hurried into the room. Seeing her rush, Sergio turned to her in surprise. Raquel closed the door and stopped in front of his. She wanted to enjoy this moment, to engrave every second in her mind. She gave a long look at Sergio, her baby's father. She was curious about his reaction, but she also felt a strange fear in her. Sergio came over to her nervously, stroked his cheek. "Are you okey darling?"

He stared into his eyes for a long time, then left a long but soft kiss on his lips. Sergio responded with concern but again passionately.  
When they finally parted, Raquel held her hands tightly, looked at Sergio, who was staring at her with prying eyes, and approached her ear: "Sergio, I'm pregnant."  
A few seconds that looked like hours, they just stayed. Raquel did not like the silence and stood back and looked at her face. Sergio was almost frozen.  
-Sergio!  
Sergio seemed to wake up suddenly. He didn't know how to react or feel. He had never thought of being a father. Even trying to be a father model for Paula was difficult enough for his. And all he thought was trying to protect his family in this situation he was in. Wasn't a baby impossible in all this? Yes, maybe he would be very happy if he had received this news under other circumstances. He loved Raquel, really loved her, but he wasn't familiar with these feelings. He wasn't sure they could protect this baby, it couldn't.  
\- When did you find out, Raquel?  
-Sergio I'm pregnant, we'll have a baby, is that all you say?  
-Raquel! When did you learn, how late were you?  
Raquel tried to stay calm, but the sudden intense stress and frustration she felt was too much for her pregnant body. She began to feel intense dizziness, took a deep breath.  
\- I just learned it, Sergio, a little while ago and I came running over to you. I must be stupid, I thought you would be glad.  
She looked at Sergio's gaze with last hope, and in his eyes there was fear instead of the joy she expected to see. Didn't he want this baby? Suddenly, his dizziness got more intense and she had to seek support from Sergio as she was about to fall. Sergio grabbed Raquel with concern.  
\- Raquel, my love, okay, calm down, sit down, breathe.  
He sat Raquel on the bed. Now all he thought was her health. He asked anxiously as he gave the water beside the bed.  
\- Are you okay, are you better?  
Raquel took a sip of the water, then suddenly turned aside.  
\- I'm fine. Look into my eyes and say: Don't you want it?  
\- Raquel, my love, please don't do this. Look, you know the situation we're in. I love you, I love you very much, but this is not enough to raise a baby. I am trying to understand you, you learned that you are pregnant, and you are emotional. I'm trying to think logically so please understand me.  
Raquel was trying to stay calm. He hit the ground with his foot and stood up. Sergio grabbed his arm as he tried to leave.  
\- Raquel please!  
\- You want me to understand you? Why do I always have to be understanding? To my mother, my sister, my daughter, my colleagues, my job, my ex-husband, and now to you, everyone. I must always be understanding. So what will my feelings be? You are having a hard time, okay? You lost your brother, you avenged your father. But I lost my life too, Sergio, my whole life. Yes it was my choice, I do not regret it. But I am also having a hard time. I gave up my job, my home, my whole life, my freedom. Do you think I am not worried about my daughter's future, my mother's health? Do you think it's just you thinking of everything, Sergio? No, there isn't a single second that I haven't thought about them. But I'm still trying to understand you. Sergio is upset, Sergio has no relationship experience, I'll support him, please. Okay but me? Despite everything, I never thought of giving up on you or this baby. But you, you can give up very easily. That scares me, Sergio. You don't understand not me.  
As she tried to leave, Sergio took her arm again.  
-Stop, we'll talk about it!  
Raquel pulled her arm and turned furiously at him.  
\- One word! I just want a word. Say it! Don't you want this baby?  
\- Raquel!  
\- Say it!  
\- No! he shouted in anger.  
Raquel looked at him. Her disappointment and sadness were visible in her eyes. Sergio regretted his yelling. He tried to keep Raquel.  
\- Sorry.  
\- I need to calm down, let me go.  
She left the room and didn't know what to do. It was the first time that Sergio had been so angry with her, and it was about their babies. Although she tried not to bring back her bad memories with Alberto, she couldn't. She went into the next room and started sobbing. Her nerves were empty. It was as if she was feeling relieved as she cried. 

Walking back and forth in the room to calm down for a few minutes, Sergio could not hold back when he heard the cries. He didn't know what to think, what to do, or what he felt. He thought he was experiencing some kind of shock. The crying sounds brought him to life. He had hurt his wife very much. He knew about Raquel's fear attacks. He just wanted to hug her, he couldn't bear to be upset her. He quickly left the room, walked to the sound and hugged his woman in the room from behind, who was sobbing, and she was crying.  
\- Sorry my love. Sorry dear. I love you much. I should never have shouted at you, I know you have bad memories. Sorry. Calm down, calm down.  
He calmly took her face and turned her face to himself. At first, Raquel didn't want him, but then she felt tired and tried to calm down by putting her head on his chest.  
\- Sorry. Look, everything will be all right. I apologize for not being able to explain myself. This is the first time I've had this and I don't know what to think or what to feel, Raquel. Look, I've lived my whole life with plans. But it takes me time to get used to you and what you bring to my life, sorry. You know that our life is not normal and is not suitable for a baby. But, I love you so much and we will talk and solve it together okay? Calmly.  
He kissed her hair and patiently waited for her to calm down. Raquel, who disappeared with her bad memories, was tired. He calmly laid her on the sofa and took a cover from the room and covered it. Then when she woke up, he didn't want her to be alone. And settled into the tiny sofa. She slept peacefully, in his chest. He watched her while she sleeping. This was his favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Well, what will happen now? Do you think Sergio be right? What will they decide? Sergio still seems unconvinced, but what about Raquel?


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Raquel awoke in fear. Sergio was ready for this, sat on the sofa, hugged him.  
\- All passed, my love, you're here, you're safe.  
Raquel looked at Sergio. She was grateful for not leaving her alone. She looked tired.  
\- Thank you for waiting here.  
\- You don't need to thank you dear, I'll always be there for you.  
At that time, Marivi, her nurse Maria, and Paula entered the door. Paula ran and hugged her mother.  
\- Mom, are you okay? Did you cry?  
\- No, darling, nothing important. We just watched a sad movie.  
She smiled, Paula seemed convinced, and she immediately began to describe their shopping at the center with excitement. Marivi was accompanying her. Although Raquel and Sergio seemed to be listening, they were both thinking completely different things.  
\- Mom, aren't you listening to me?  
\- Well, my daughter, I was very hungry so I couldn't concentrate. How about preparing a meal together?   
She needed to change topic. Luckily Paula happily agreed. They all went to the kitchen. They started to prepare a nice table with the ingredients they just bought. But when it came to cooking chicken, the smell started to bother Raquel. She tried not to reveal it, but she couldn't. She held out until the last moment, but when the nausea became too strong, she closed her mouth with her hand and rushed to the bathroom. She was vomiting. Sergio rushed to the bathroom door, knocked on the door.  
"Are you okay?" Sergio anxiously asked.  
Raquel came out from the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She didn't look good.  
\- I'm fine, this also had happened before with Paula.  
Paula came running.   
\- Mom why did you throw up? Did you eat too much chips too?  
Raquel smiled and stroked her daughter cheek.  
\- No baby, I had a walk, the sun must have hit, I'm fine. Mom, can you handle the meal if I rest a little?  
Marivi: Of course, my daughter, it's already about to end. You, get some rest.  
Raquel went to their room and immediately closed the door, showing that she didn't want Sergio to come.  
\------------------------  
She lay down on the bed. She was tired immediately, it was good to rest. She waited for his nausea to pass. She wanted to think about giving up her baby. After all, if Sergio did not want it, they had to find a middle ground as soon as possible. She tried to get used to this idea. Perhaps Sergio was right. She tried to convince herself. Yes, they weren't in the right time and situation for a baby. Will this baby run away like them all the time? Someone could be caught by the cops at any moment, and sometimes she had seen Sergio work out other robbery plans for these situations. What would happen to their baby then? She was suddenly afraid. The idea of giving up her baby now was terrible, but leaving her/him alone and unhappy later on was even more terrible. Perhaps she should have given up on him for his sake. She started crying quietly, how was she going to do this? The door knocked softly. She didn't want to take her hand off her stomach for a moment. She wiped his tears and said "come". Sergio entered slowly.  
\- Weren't you sleeping?  
\- I just lay down.  
\- Paula is waiting to you for eat.  
He sat down on the bed.  
\- Doesn't she eat without me?  
Sergio said ''no'' and smiled slightly. ''Are you okay?'' He stroked her hair gently.  
\- Well, I'm fine.  
Sergio wanted to kiss his lips, but Raquel stood up.  
\- Let's go.  
Sergio stood up in disappointment, followed after Raquel, who came out the door.  
\- Mom, why didn't you come? You promised we would dine together.  
\- I came baby, I slept a little.   
She kissed her hair and sat next to her.  
They had dinner together. While Paula excitedly said something, Raquel and Sergio tried to accompany her without revealing the situation. Raquel was distracted and Marivi had noticed. When they were alone while collecting the table, she asked:  
\- Girl, are you okay? You have been upset since noon.  
\- Nothing, mom, I'm fine.  
\- Come on girl, sometimes I have a not good memory but I can still understand my daughter's problems. Argued with Sergio?  
Raquel wanted to hug her and cry, but she didn't want Paula to hear this and had promised to sleep her. She tried to stay calm, hugged her mother without saying anything.  
\- Mom, will we talk later? I'll put the paula to sleep.  
Marivi looked anxiously.  
\- Mom, I'm fine. Really.  
Paula came, hugged her daughter, took her in her arms. Paula was heavy now. Without realizing it, he worried about her baby. She was pregnant, she shouldn't have been lifting heavy. Then she got angry with herself, anyway she would give up her baby. How would she do that?  
\- Mom, mom!  
Raquel was in thought, awake in a voice.  
\- Yes my baby.  
\- Let's go mom, I'm sleepy. I'm calling out, why don't you answer?   
\- I haven't heard, my baby. Let's go.  
She laid her daughter on her bed and lay down beside her. She kissed her daughter long, sniffed her hair. She said how much she loved her, told a fairy tale. She didn't want to leave her tonight. Her children and herself. She wanted to hug them and sleep tonight. And she wasn't ready to face Sergio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we really wondered about Sergio and Raquel conversation for this topic. And I immediately decided to write something. Yes, this part is short but important to this story. I'm really busy, sorry. Thank you for reading. Did they decide? I will try to publish the new episode in a short time

Sergio got up early from dinner and went into his study room. He couldn't think of anything, he seemed frozen. He felt tired, he wanted to throw these aside and just hug his wife and sleep and find peace. He finally could not stand it, got up and went to their room, but the room was empty. He went to the living room, Marivi looked at him with curious eyes.  
\- Where's Raquel?  
\- She was keeping Paula to sleep. Are you two okay?  
\- Have you talked to her?  
\- No, I asked but she didn't say anything. What's going on?  
\- There is no major problem, don't worry, we'll take care of it. You talk later her. I'll take a look at room.  
Sergio watched through the doorway. One of Raquel's hands was in her stomach, the other was in her daughter's hair. She was kissing Paula with teary eyes. He understood what she was trying to do, something broke inside. It was as if she apologized to her baby for this memory that she could never live with. A tear slipped from his eye. His frozen heart had almost thawed. A baby ... his baby with the woman he loves. This thought suddenly started to outweigh everything. No, he shouldn't have done that. Once again he would not break his rules and throw his logic aside. He decided to go for a walk on the beach. He walked, trying not to think of anything.

If only they were under other conditions. That time, He realized, in fear, how much he would want this baby. Yes, maybe he kept it from himself, but he wanted to be a father, a real family. But he should have done this for their small family now, most of all for that baby. But inside he felt he already loved this baby, it was very strange. He understood Raquel. It would not be easy to give up. The woman he loved was carrying their children in her womb. A piece of the two, the fruit of their love. What would it look like? He found himself dreaming about the answer to this question he could never know. Before losing their baby, he wanted to go and try to feel it by putting his hand on her wife's stomach, to meet and to say goodbye. The moment when he will be closest to his own child ... his own child...

He started briskly towards the house. He wasn't thinking of anything else. His emotions had taken over him, but he had to decide.  
When he got home, Marivi was asleep. Raquel and Paula too. He walked through the door. He kissed his wife's and Paula's hair softly. When he put his hand to her stomach with a timid gesture, Raquel awoke.  
\- Sergio  
\- My dear, you slept here.  
\- I was putting Paula to sleep.  
\- I came to get you. I can't sleep without you, you know.  
Raquel sat softly on the bed.  
\- Okay, let's go. We need to talk.  
When they got to their room, Sergio wanted to hug and sleep, but she was determined.  
\- Sergio, we need to talk. The longer it gets, the harder it is. We have to make a decision before time passes, it's not something we can postpone!  
\- OK then let's talk.  
\- Look, Sergio, I thought a lot.  
\- Raquel!  
\- Please listen to me without cutting, because it's not easy for me anyway. I'm sorry for what I said today. These hormones, you know what we go through are hard. I love you so don't be afraid of that. I don't know, when I suddenly found out about this, everything lost its importance. I couldn't think of anything other than holding her/him in my arms. Maybe you're right, it was a pregnant woman sensuality. But then I thought this was the best. All I want from you is let me say goodbye. During this time you arrange the doctor and then...  
She could not complete it. She did't want to cry, but it was very difficult. Sergio hugged her and they started crying together. Together they would overcome, mourn the death of their unborn baby, curse their fate.  
Sergio wiped Raquel's tears. He gave a tender kiss to her cheek.  
\- Do not doubt that I will do everything in my power to keep you and our little family safe. You were right what you said today. I promise I'll try to understand you more from now on. You deserve a lot more, Raquel. Thank you for being in my life. I love you very much and I will try harder to make you happy. And I swear I love this baby I'm sorry for saying I don't want, I'm very sorry. In other conditions, I would give anything to get this news Raquel, everything. I can't stop thinking about what name to give it, with what traits it will remind me of you, and which of us it will look like. This is weird, Raquel. To love someone like this without seeing them. I understand you now, I swear. I want to say goodbye to our baby too

Raquel took hold of Sergio's hand with tearful eyes. They lay down on the bed without saying anything. She put Sergio's hand on her stomach and her own hand on it. They hugged, closed their eyes. They fell into a peaceful but resentful sleep, hoping that they would see their baby in their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Raquel woke up with classic morning sickness and ran to the bathroom. Sergio woke up as Raquel rose from his arms. He sat up on the bed and waited for her to come out. Raquel came out of the bathroom and dried his face and approached the bed. Sergio:  
\- Are you okay?  
\- I'm fine. Morning sickness. Fortunately it won't take long.  
They remembered his decisions and was upset. Sergio got up and hugged his wife.  
\- Come on, let me make breakfast for you. You also rest. Later, I will go to town to talk to the doctor.  
Raquel shook her head helplessly. He turned around just as he was about to leave the room.  
\- Raquel, is this process dangerous for you?  
\- Every transaction has its dangers, Sergio. But don't worry it's not too high.  
Sergio was worried. He had investigated a little and was afraid of the risk of bleeding. He called out again.  
\- Raquel!  
\- Sir honey.  
\- Do you think it was going to be a boy or a girl?  
Raquel was touched, she stopped for a moment.  
\- I do not know that. What would you like? Have you ever thought?  
\- You know, I saw it in my dream. I never thought about it, but it was a boy.  
Raquel couldn't help her get a tear or two from her eyes. Then they gathered themselves and smiled bitterly. While Raquel was lying down, Sergio left the room to prepare breakfast. After breakfast, Sergio approached Raquel and stroked her hair.  
\- Darling, I'm going to town.  
She calmly shook his head. Sergio put her head between his hands.  
\- Are you ready?  
\- Yeah, Sergio, go ahead as soon as possible.  
He was giving a quick kiss and leaving the door.  
"Sergio, we got what we needed yesterday," Marivi called out from behind but Sergio kept moving on.  
\- A few lacking mothers, let's set the table.  
\- No daughter, you will tell me what happened. Look, you look good with Sergio, too. If you solved the problem, why are you still so upset?  
\- Nothing, mom.  
\- Raquel!  
She took her daughter's hand and made her sit on the chair.  
\- Are you okay?  
Paula was playing by the sea, far from home. Raquel could not take it any longer and started sobbing. She hugged her mother, cried and cried. Marivi anxiously stroked her daughter's hair.  
\- I can't, mom! She started crying, shouting that she loves him so much, she loves them so much.  
Marivi waited for her daughter to cry and relax a little. When she calmed down:  
\- Now tell me calmly. What happened? Do you want to break up?  
\- No mom never! Another thing.  
She looked at her with curious eyes.  
\- Mom, I'm pregnant!  
Marivi stood up with joy. She hugged her daughter and kissed her.  
\- So I'm going to be a grandmother again, that's great news Raquel! That means you are upset because of hormones.  
\- No, mother, stop, don't be glad. We will have an abortion tomorrow.  
\- What? Are you crazy? Why? You love each other very much. If you say I can't, we will raise this baby together, don't worry.  
There was silence.  
\- Don't you want?  
\- I don't know, mom.  
\- Doesn't Sergio want it? I thought you would be very happy.  
\- Mom, I want this baby. Sergio loves our baby too but thinks we can't do it. Yes, there are places where he is right, and I said okay, but I can't. I didn't say much, but I can't say goodbye to him. There is not a single second I haven't thought of my baby. I have constant nausea. As if it's trying to say it's here. I even love the difficulties it brings. I can't, mom, I can't give up on my baby.  
\- Look, Raquel, I know there are things you haven't told me about. Maybe I won't even remember this speech tomorrow. But I also raised you under very difficult conditions. You are so strong. You will make the right decision. I am with you.  
Raquel hugged her mother for a long time, making this difficult decision as she wiped her tears. Then she prepared a great dinner. Sergio returned from town. Raquel gave him a long careless kiss at the door. Sergio was surprised and embarrassed, but he smiled.  
\- I got it done. Tomorrow at 2.  
\- OK. Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's enjoy our evening.  
They all ate dinner together as a happy family with laughter. They played games with Paula. Marivi had retreated to her room and Paula, who was finally tired, fell asleep on the sofa. Sergio took her in his arms, quietly and scared, and they laid her to bed with the Raquel. They both kissed her hair and quietly left the room.  
\- Let's go to our room too darling.  
\- Are you tired?  
\- No, I'm not at all.  
Raquel said in a mischievous way, grabbed Sergio's hand and pulled him into the room. She closed the door with her foot and started a passionate kiss. Sergio leaned against the wall. When they take a moment to breathe, he asked "Baby?". “It's okay.” Raquel said and kissed again. Sergio missed his wife, could not take it anymore, and this time glued him to the wall. Their tongues were dancing passionately in their mouths. Raquel was very passionate. Sergio started sucking on her lower lip and let out a small bite. At that time, Raquel turned over on the wall and leaned back. He wrapped her hair hard with one hand, leaving kisses and marks on his neck. Raquel could feel him hard dick behind her and moan slightly. Sergio put his hand under her dress and squeezed her hips firmly as he caressed her legs up. He peeled her panties aside and started stroking with his fingers. Raquel was wet, she wanted him. He smiled.  
\- You are wet, he approached her ear and whispered.  
\- I want you.  
He stuck his fingers inside. Raquel let out a small groan.  
\- Say it again  
\- I want you so much, so, now  
\- Be patient, inspector.  
He dropped her straps over her shoulders, the dress fell down. Sergio flipped Raquel, who was left in sexy underwear, and gave a short kiss. Raquel wanted to go on, stretching her lips without opening her eyes, but Sergio quickly threw her on the bed. He took off his shirt and threw it away. He came back to her lips, drawing waves with his tongue, starting from her legs. He came to her neck after a long kiss. He took off her bra, kissed her breasts long and sucked. He tore the panties. He looked at his naked wife with satisfaction, she was very beautiful. He lay down on it. After leaving a kiss on her lips, he began to play with his sensitive spots with his hands. She was drenched. Raquel's moaning was faster. He gave a long kiss to keep quiet.  
\- Come on please, she was moaning.  
He took the his boxer down. He grabbed his already hardened dick and put it where it belongs. Raquel groaned loudly, Sergio had to cover her mouth with his hand. Raquel hugged him tightly, there are marks of tonight on his back and Raquel's neck too! Sergio accelerated his tide. Now, they were moaning with pleasure, shutting each other's mouths.  
-I am coming.  
When they reached orgasm together, Sergio collapsed on her, their breathing fast. Two tears were coming from Raquel's tightly closed eyes. Sergio gave a tender kiss to his wife's belly as his breathing slowly adjusted.  
They made love over and over that night. Sergio didn't know it was a farewell.  
\-------  
Despite the tired night, Raquel couldn't sleep for more than a few hours. She opened her eyes and turned to Sergio. She passed her hands softly through his beloved hair. She gave a soft kiss to his lips. She got up softly, did not look back. Because if she looked, she knew she could not go. She didn't take anything with her. She silently woke her mother and said they had to go. She went to Paula's room while her mother settled on the boat. She quietly took her in her lap.  
\- Mom what happened?  
\- We're going on a trip, baby, you just keep sleeping, okay?  
\- Where is Sergio?  
\- He wanted to stay here.  
Paula laid her head on her mother's shoulder and continued to sleep. They had started sailing in the early hours of the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they going? Should every story have a happy ending??


	6. Chapter 6

Sergio woke up around noon. When he didn't see Raquel, he got worried. Thinking she was sick again and he looked into the bathroom, but it was empty. Everywhere was very quiet. He approached to the kitchen, hoping to hear Paula's giggle, but only Maria was present.  
\- Good morning sir.  
\- Good Morning. Where is everybody?  
\- I don't know. I woke up early in the morning but there was nobody. I just found this letter on Paula's bed.  
Sergio took the letter in fear from her hand. Maria noticed her anxiety and:  
\- Please don't worry, I heard a boat sound. Maybe they went to the city. Their stuff is here.  
Sergio rushed into bedroom and immediately began reading.  
"Sergio, darling,  
Never doubt how much I love you. But I have to do this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't. I swear I tried very hard but couldn't say goodbye to her/him. Yeah it sucks to have to say goodbye to you, but I can't kill it, Sergio. Please understand me. I can't stop thinking this baby, I want it so much. Maybe my longing will decrease a little whenever I see her/him face that I want it to look like you. But I can't do this to you. You are right in this decision and maybe I cannot think logically. All I know is that I won't be able to go to that doctor tomorrow. I could not find any other way. I have no right to force you to do this. This is my decision and I will bear the consequences. I believe you love me, our family and even this baby. I know you want this for us, I respect you, and believe me, I am doing it for us. I have no idea what to do next, how to do it. But I know I feel great strength for my children. I had to get my share of the money, sorry. I leave everything else to you with our memories, it's all in my mind at all times. Our separation will also make it difficult for us to be found by the police. A lonely woman with her mother and two children in a different place will not be very interesting. Do not doubt that I will protect them. And I hope you build a new life for yourself again. You deserve this very much darling. Don't worry about us and take care of yourself. If you get caught, I'll kill you.  
I will always love you..."  
His world almost collapsed on his head. Whatever he had built together, thanks to the love of his life, his family, and months of labor, was gone. He was all alone again. He collapsed on the edge of the bed and he looked at her pillow. He hugged and inhaled the scent that had not yet gone and started crying screaming. Maria ran into the room. She understood that they were gone.  
\----------  
He started searching the room. There must have been a clue where they were going. He quickly emptied all the drawers, ran to Paula's room, then Marivi's. There was nothing. After all, Raquel was a seasoned cop. Then, he started questioning Maria. He took the woman by the arms and shouted: ''Tell me what do you know''  
\- I swear I don't know anything sir.  
The woman was scared.  
\- Why didn't you wake me up? Hearing the boat, he knelt down crying why didn't you wake me up.  
He went outside the door. He could no longer enter that house. Everywhere was full of memories. How would he get into that bed alone? He couldn't sleep without Raquel!  
He felt like he would go crazy the more he thought about it. The woman he loved somewhere in the world would start a new life with his child in her belly. And he wouldn't know how they were, who his child was like, or even her/his name. He was very sorry. He had to find them wherever they were. Although he had to search all the houses one by one, he would find it.  
\---------  
On the boat, Raquel wasn't feeling well. As if what happened was not heavy enough, the boat was nauseating disaster. She thought ''no, not now''. She looked at Paula, who was sleeping unannounced, with tears running down her eyes. Marivi did not remember the baby, but she knew that Raquel was not well. She made her feel that she was with her by simply putting her hand on her back without asking any questions. That's what she needed.

Finally they were approaching the shore. Raquel felt worse. It would be even harder than he expected. She had already madly missed Sergio. She was struggling not to forget everything and run to him. How would he do it? She didn't even know where to go. It was as if she couldn't think of anything. Her emotions had taken over her. They had to get away before Sergio could find them. The boat suddenly shook a lot. Her stomach was so bad that she cursed. Then suddenly she felt a cramp in her belly.  
-Ah!  
Marivi: Are you okay, daughter?  
She put her hands on her stomach. She took a deep breath. This pain was not normal. She tried to calm down.  
\- I'm fine mom, don't worry  
As the boat was about to dock, Paula woke up.  
\- Mom where did we come?  
\- Good morning baby, we came to the city, you know this place, but our journey is not over yet. A surprise journey.  
\- I wish Sergio had come with us too. He knows everywhere.  
Raquel's eyes moistened again. It had to be strong.  
\- I promised girl-girl a sea trip, remember? Now is the time to explore.  
She wondered if her baby was a girl or was a boy already accompanying this trip? She thought about it and smiled.  
They just took with them a cover for Paula, and her favorite toy -Sergio's gift is a local musical instrument-. She felt a pain in her belly again when she leaned over to take them as she went ashore. It was like the knife was getting stuck.  
-Ahhhh! She yelled with force of the pain, unable to control herself. She leaned forward, placing her hands on her stomach. It was not passing.  
-Ahhhh mom!  
Her mother turned to her as she was about to get off the boat. She saw the blood. There was blood in Raquel's seat. Raquel looked at the blood oozing from her legs in fear. How long has it been bleeding? Her head was spinning, she sat down so as not to faint.  
Paula "Mom, mom, are you okay?", she was crying.  
\- I'm fine, girl, I'm fine, don't be afraid. Mom, mommy my baby, help me! She said and passed out. Marivi grabbed her. She started yelling for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! What's going on? Will the baby survive? Will Sergio be able to find them? Life needs excitement, sorry for that. Thanks for comments and likes. And again, please ignore the mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sergio had come to town to look for them. He would ask everyone if necessary. After a while he saw a crowd of people. Where were they looking? When he got there he saw the boat. He passed the people by force and approached there. A minute! This was their boat. As he approached with hope, he saw the blood on the boat. It was too much. No! He shouted no.  
''What happened?'' by sticking to the collar of people one by one? What happened here? He was yelling. Finally someone answered.  
\- A woman came with her daughter and mother. She was bleeding. I think she was pregnant.  
Sergio wasn't himself! What happened? Was she okay? He blamed himself. Was his wife alive?  
\- Where are they, where are they now?  
\- They took her to the hospital. Do you know them?  
\- Take me there now, I'll give you a lot of money  
The man gladly accepted the offer.  
—-  
The place where they came from was an old health center on the island. The incredible primitiveness of the recording system was an advantage for them. Sergio rushed in. He was pale and sweaty.  
\- Wife, where is my wife? She's bleeding, pregnant, where?  
\- Take it easy, sir. Are you asking about the lady who just came with her daughter and mother?  
\- Yeah yeah, where are they?  
\- They are upstairs.  
\- How is her condition? Are they okay?  
\- I don't know, sir, ask your doctor.  
Sergio ran upstairs. Paula and Marivi were sitting on the chair in the coiled hallway. Paula saw him, ran and hugged him, crying.  
\- Paula, what happened? Are you fine?  
\- Sergio, my mother is very bad. We were out for a ride. Then her leg started bleeding and suddenly fainted. I was very scared.  
\- Don't be afraid girl, everything will be alright, okay? Do not be afraid. I will take care of your mother.  
Marivi came to them. She was crying too.  
\- Sergio, glad you came. They don't let us in, they don't say anything. She was very bad. She had a lot of bleeding.  
Sergio realized that he had to be strong for his family.  
\- Take it easy, Raquel is very strong, nothing will happen, okay? Get some air outside with Paula. I will talk to doctor.  
After they got out, he tried to enter, regardless of what the nurses said. He had to see her first.  
\- Sir, you can't go in.  
\- I have to go in, let me see it. 5 minutes I beg you just 5 minutes.  
He got rid of the nurses and entered. Raquel looked unconscious with serums on her arm. He went right next to her, took her hands, kissed her.  
\- You will be fine my love, you will be fine. I will never leave you. I'm so sorry, so sorry.  
His hiccups also softened the nurses who were trying to get him out. They let them be alone for a short time.  
He held her hand tight, he would never let go. He kissed her beautiful but tired face, lips, eyes. The fear of not seeing her again drove him crazy, even for a few hours. He realized that he could no longer be without her. She was everything in his life. She and every beauty that came with her, her family and now baby. Baby? Finally, he thought of their baby. Raquel's hand was on her stomach. Even when she was unconscious, she seemed to be trying to protect her baby, from everybody else, everything. She had to protect it from me too, he thought. He was embarrassed. The mother of his baby was the luckiest man in the world to be such a woman. So, baby? Was the baby okay? Suddenly this question resounded in his head so deeply that his fear returned. He was worried about baby. They couldn't get through this. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to it. He tenderly caressed his wife's belly and her hand. He heard Raquel's moans as he left a kiss and went to find the doctor. She was coming to herself.  
\- Baby, is my baby okay, baby?  
Sergio turned to her side, stroked her hair.  
\- Calm down my love, I'm here, I'm with you. You will be fine, he cried.  
After seeing Sergio, Raquel starting to crying.  
\- Sergio, you are here! took his hand. Tell me it's okay, I beg you tell me it's okay, Sergio please.  
\- I'll learn, my love, you should be calm for her/him now. I'll find the doctor right away, calm down okay? All will pass.  
He kissed her hand and ran out.  
\- Where is the doctor? I need to talk to him, where?  
Then the doctor appeared in the hallway. He ran towards him.  
\- Doctor, my wife woke up. Are they okay? Is the baby okay? Say something please.  
\- First of all, calm down. Let's go into the my room and talk.  
The doctor's face scared Sergio.  
\- I beg you tell me it's not what I think, tell me they're okay. Is our baby alive?  
\- Calm down sir, calm down, the baby is alive.  
He took a deep breath.  
\- Yes, the baby is alive. We are doing our best, but the danger of miscarriage continues unfortunately. Our facilities here are not enough. We have to transport her to another hospital.  
\- No, we will not go to another hospital. I'll take care of whatever is necessary.  
They could not go to another hospital for their safety. Sergio would soon find a specialist doctor, and do everything he could for his wife and baby by making a serious donation to the hospital.  
Marivi and Paula came to him.  
\- Is my mom okay, Sergio?  
Sergio leaned to the ground, taking her hands.  
\- Don't worry Paula, I saw your mother, she's fine. She will get better soon, but needs rest. Now you're going to go home with your grandmother and wait for us, okay?  
\- Okay, but come quickly. Is it OK? And can you kiss her for me?  
Sergio smiled and hugged the little girl. He stood up and turned to Marivi.  
\- Son, how's the baby? asked quietly, she remembered.  
Sergio was surprised. So Marivi knew.  
\- It will be good. Don't worry, I'll do my best.  
Marivi hugged him.  
\- Raquel loves you so much, and that's why she wants this baby so much. Please be with her.  
\- Do not worry. I will always be with them.  
After sending Marivi and Paula home with a native he trusts, he rushed through his contacts to find everything they needed. And finally he came to Raquel.  
\- Sergio, where have you been? Nobody tells me anything. I feel it's here but please tell me, is it fine?  
He held her hands.  
\- Don't worry darling, fine. You will be even better. You, me and our baby will get back to our home as soon as possible. I adjusted everything. Our new doctor is about to arrive here.  
\- Thank you Sergio, thank you very much. Paula and my mom? Where are they?  
\- I thought it was better not to see you when you were unconscious. They are safe, don't worry, they are in our house.  
Raquel shook her head. There was silence for a short while. They didn't know what to say. Then Sergio suddenly took her hand and said:  
\- Don't ever think of leaving me again. I beg you, don't. I thought I was going crazy, I can't live without you. Sorry, it's all my fault I'm sorry. I promise I will do everything for you, I promise. Forgive me.  
Sergio rested his head on her hands and started to cry.  
\- Don't do it Sergio. It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You were right. I did not know what to do, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. I couldn't do without you either, that farewell felt like years. I love you so much.  
Their lips met with longing, they cried and kissed. When they finally broke up, Sergio put his hand on her belly.  
\- And I think I should thank this little one too. He/she didn't let you go away from me. Of course, It might be better if it tried calmer methods.  
\- I guess it'll be like her/his father in choosing chaotic methods.  
Neither of them could hold back their laughter, they rested their foreheads against each other with their smile and teary eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Raquel was tired and sleep. Sergio was watching his wife by holding her hand. The door opened slowly. The doctor called him out. He came out quietly, trying not to wake Raquel.  
\- How are they?  
\- I examined the tests. I wanted some new tests. I will medical examination now and we will talk later.  
\- Ok, let's do everything. Is there anything required?  
\- What we provide now is sufficient. Please wait outside.  
\- She's sleeping, let's go in together please, Alex.  
The doctor agreed. They went inside together. Sergio stroked his wife's hair.  
\- Good morning dear.  
Raquel slowly opened her eyes. She saw the doctor.  
\- The doctor will examine you and our baby. I'll wait outside, don't be afraid, okay?  
She shook his head confidently and he went out.  
\- Hello, Raquel. I am your new doctor, Alex.  
When she heard her name, Raquel got worried. They didn't use their real names everywhere. She also warned her daughter and mother about this. Did they forget in fear? While she thinks about these, doctor:  
\- Don't worry, I know everything. Be sure that I will do anything for you and your baby.  
Raquel was relieved. When the examination was finished, the doctor went out. Sergio was waiting anxiously.  
\- Do not worry. The drugs we are prescribing now seem to have worked, they are good. But a difficult pregnancy process awaits you. She will be constantly under my control, get plenty of rest and stay away from stress.  
\- Thank god. Of course, I'll be very careful. But why did it happen?  
\- Her age is a difficult age for pregnancy and I think it triggered stress. So we'll check them out tonight. We can discharge you tomorrow according to the results.  
\- Thank you so much.  
Sergio came to his wife and took her hand.  
\- How do you feel?  
\- I am a little tired and still have a mild belly ache, but I heard my baby is fine, I'm fine. I want to go to our house.  
\- Let's have a little patience. You will take a rest tonight, we will be home soon.  
\- Okay. How was Paula, very scared.  
\- Yes, she was a little scared, but I talked her, don't worry.  
Raquel swallowed and turned to Sergio.  
\- Sergio, on the baby issue, you know you still don't have to do that, do you? This is a serious decision. I don't want to force you. I'm sorry Sergio. I could not. I could not say goodbye to it.   
\- Raquel please. We're closing this topic, okay? I want it so much, I swear. I regret what I said. I don't know, maybe, I was afraid that I can't. Please let's forget what happened. I was very worried that something will happen to you.  
Raquel looked affectionately at her husband, put her hand on his beard and caressed it tenderly.  
\- Don't worry, we're fine and you'll be a great dad.  
They smiled and hugged with love.  
\- Come on, you sleep now, you need to rest. We will be very careful from now on.  
\- Okay, but come with us. Otherwise I cannot sleep well.  
Sergio smiled. He carefully lay down beside his wife on the small bed and they slept peacefully until morning.  
\---------------------  
They woke up in the morning when the doctor came in. Sergio got up in a hurry. The doctor was smiling.  
\- Good Morning. I didn't want to disturb you in the evening, but the results are better than we expected. We will discharge you soon. Of course, if you promise to be careful.  
They looked at each other happily.  
\- Don't worry, I will never let them out of my sight for a moment.  
\- So wouldn't you want to see your baby before you go?  
\- How so, is this possible?  
Sergio's excitement made Raquel laugh. Now she could see how much he wanted this baby from his eyes, she was very happy.  
\- Of course it is possible.  
\- Yes, yes I want, ımm so we want, right, my love?  
\- Of course.  
\- Okay, I will prepare the ultrasound device until you are ready.  
Sergio turned to Raquel excitedly.  
\- I'm very excited, Raquel. My heart seems to come out. Will it look like me?  
Raquel laughed.  
\- Darling we'll just see it as a little black spot. It's too small yet.  
\- I know, Raquel. Actually, I don't understand. I can't stop thinking.  
Raquel placed her hands on his face and stroked it. She loved this excitement very much.  
\- Can you help me get up?  
\- Oh sure darling, be careful. Slow, just a minute.  
\- I'm fine Sergio, don't worry.  
He helped her change her clothes. They went to the ultrasound room. Sergio was helping her walk.  
\- Welcome, can you lie down and open your belly?  
Sergio placed his wife carefully on the stretcher. He held her hand tight. Doctor:  
\- Are you ready?  
The excitement of both could be read in their faces. They looked at each other and said "Yes". Raquel shuddered as the doctor squeezed the cold gel into her stomach. The doctor placed the tool on his stomach. They were looking at the machine carefully. After some search, the doctor:  
\- Here it is, he showed.  
Of course, nothing was obvious within the black and white dots. This is the best black spot I've ever seen, Sergio thought.  
\- Let's see, everything looks fine. Gestational sac is normal, development is good. Your baby is 6 weeks old, 3.5 mm and about 2 grams. So it's almost the size of a pomegranate seed yet.  
Sergio seemed frozen.  
\- This is a miracle, he muttered.  
Raquel looked at him and:  
\- Our miracle.  
He nodded his head.  
\- Our miracle.  
He held her hands even tighter with both hands. They smiled.  
\- And this is the sweetest pomegranate seed I've ever seen.  
As the laughter grew, the doctor joined them.  
\- Then we have another surprise for you with the pomegranate seed.  
The doctor turned up the sound and the baby's rapid heartbeat filled the room. Tears have replaced smiles now. The most beautiful music in the world has begun. This is the best song they'll never get bored of listening to for the rest of their lives, and it's the best music they'll do anything to keep their heartbeat always so healthy and strong.  
They were looking at each other and crying. The doctor did not want to spoil this moment. He turned off the machine and put a napkin to wipe on his stomach and gently left them alone.  
They didn't care about anything at that moment. It was as if only two of them remained in the world, or three. That voice was still in his ears. They didn't remember being so happy. They could cry for hours out of happiness. They had gone through so much, they deserved this happiness.  
\- I love you very much, I love you very much. Thank you for not letting us give up on it. I am so ashamed.  
\- Sergio, we forgot, right? We found out now that I am pregnant. And you gave the sweetest reaction in the world. I love you so much.  
Sergio looked at his wife gratefully. He was very lucky. He gave a long kiss to her lips. There were tears in their kisses and their hands were in each other's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll cry I would love to see them happy like that. I hope you like. I will continue in a short time.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got out of the hospital, Sergio was very attentive.  
\- Be careful my love. Are you okay?  
\- Yes, but I miss Paula so much. Both my mother and she were very curious about us.  
\- Don't worry, darling, it's almost. They know you're fine. Be careful, do not rush.  
As they approached the boat, Raquel paused for a moment, remembering that moment. She put a hand to her stomach as if to protect. She unwittingly grabbed Sergio's hand tighter.  
\- It's over, darling, please try to forget. Are you okay?  
\- I'm fine, I'm fine, nothing. Sorry, just for a moment. Never mind, let's go to our house as soon as possible.  
Sergio walked off and began boarding another boat a little further from their boat.  
\- But Sergio, this is not our boat.  
\- This is our new boat, my love. We will leave our bad memories here. I didn't want to get you on it again.  
Raquel was touched. He was with the most thoughtful man in the world.  
\- You are a great husband.  
\- You are the wonderful one, then he took her hand and slowly helped her get on the boat.  
\--------------  
Seeing the boat approaching, Paula called out to her grandmother:  
\- Grandmother, grandmother, my mom is coming.  
\- Oh finally, stop Paula, slow, don't run!  
Paula ran towards the shore. She was jumping and waving to them.  
With the help of Raquel Sergio, she got out of the boat and hugged her daughter.  
\- Mom, I miss you so much.  
\- Me too baby.  
Sergio politely prevented her as Raquel leaned over to take her daughter in her arms.  
\- Paula, your mom needs to rest. Shall we put her in her bed and talk?  
Paula said "OK" and immediately took her mother's hand, helping her get to her room. She was surprised how she had grown, and thanked her husband with her eyes. Meanwhile, Marivi:  
\- Welcome my daughter, how are you?  
\- I'm fine mom, don't worry.  
Marivi stroked her daughter's hair. When she entered room, Raquel turned to Sergio;  
\- I missed here.  
Sergio smiled, he and Paula gently placed her on the bed.  
\- Are you comfortable like this, my dear?  
\- Yes, it is very comfortable. Thank you. I have wonderful nurses.  
\- Mom, you're okay now, right?  
\- I'm fine baby, don't worry. Did I scare you so much?  
\- Yes, I was a little scared, but Sergio told me she was okay. He is right, you are very strong.  
Raquel looked at Sergio and smiled. She kissed his daughter longingly.  
\- Mom, I will ask you something.  
\- Of course.  
\- Have a baby in your belly?  
Sergio and Raquel glanced at each other. They did not have time to think how to say this to Paula.  
\- Well, who told you this?  
\- Mom, I'm not a baby. I hear you talking.  
Raquel smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.  
\- How quickly did you grow baby. Yes my love, you will have a sibling, you will be a big sister. Are you happy with that?  
\- Hmm, I think I'm glad, I was tired of playing alone here.  
\- Yes, after you grow up a little bit, it will be your best friend, you will play a lot of games together.  
Paula turned to Sergio.  
\- So is he going to call you daddy?  
Sergio looked at Raquel and Marivi, who had been listening anxiously and quietly to the conversation.  
\- Y-yes. She/he will say dad.  
\- So since it's my brother, can I call you dad too?  
They were all very surprised. Raquel was trying to hold back her tears, and Sergio was too.  
\- Sure, of course you can say. I would be very happy.  
Sergio sat next to the Paula and hugged her. Raquel joined them. Marivi left the room, unable to contain her tears.  
\------------------  
While they spend time together, Marivi and their aides were preparing food.  
\- Let's see what you did while I was away Paula?  
\- I made a surprise painting for you, she ran to her room and brought the picture.  
\- Look mom, this is our family and home. There is my grandmother, you, Sergio (turned to him) so my father and.. my little sibling but it is in your belly. I'll draw it later.  
\- You are a very smart girl, Paula, that is great.  
\- Paula, this is beautiful. How about hanging this on the wall?  
\- Yess! Let's do it now!  
Paula loved the idea, took Sergio's hand and dragged him into the hall.  
Raquel was laughing behind them. A little later, Marivi entered, holding the tray.  
\- Yes, I have cooked your favorite soup since childhood. Even when you were sick, you would immediately recover.  
\- Thank you very much Mom. But my stomach is still bad.  
Sergio came back soon after, Raquel still insisted on not eating.  
\- Come on, Raquel please, the doctor said you need to watch your diet.  
\- Sergio I'm fine, I'll eat later, please.  
\- Come on, my daughter, you're still like a child.  
\- Okay, you can leave the soup, I'll take care of it. Paula is in the kitchen, and she must be hungry too.  
Marivi went out.  
\- Come on, I'll have to start learning to take care of babies from you.  
Sergio took a spoonful of hot soup, blew it out and held it to Raquel.  
\- Let's open your mouth.  
Raquel started laughing.  
\- Come on!  
Raquel opened her mouth. He fed his wife like a baby, with laughter.  
\- This soup was tastier like this.  
She looked into his eyes, smiled and thanked.  
\- Come on darling, you eat something too. You neglected yourself for taking care of me since yesterday. You look tired.  
\- Be good, don't worry about me.  
Paula came to her mother, she missed her so much.  
\- Can I stay with you?  
\- Of course my baby.  
Sergio went into the kitchen for a bite to eat.  
When he arrived, Paula and Raquel had fallen asleep in the bed. Sergio reached softly beside them. The three of them slept together that night, in their most peaceful sleep.  
\--------------------  
After a week, Raquel was finally feeling fine. They woke up happily. They shared with pleasure Paula's excitement for her sibling.  
\- Mom, I will share all my toys with my sibling, but can I just not share this teddy bear?  
Raquel laughed.  
\- Of course, my baby, this will be your special teddy bear. It's nice that you share others with your sibling.  
\- Mom, when will my sibling be born? I want to play now.  
Marivi: You have to wait longer to play with it.  
Paula looked at her mother in disappointment.  
\- Honey, I also can't wait to take it in my arms. But we'll need a little patience. We will also enjoy these moments. Do you know, it'll recognize your voice while it is in my belly.  
Paula came to her mother in surprise, approached her belly and started talking.  
\- Hello my sibling, I'm your big sister. I hope you love me very much.  
Raquel was touched. Paula turned to her mother.  
\- Mom, did it hear me now?  
\- Oh baby, it's too small yet. But after a while, it will respond to you with kicks from here.  
\- No, mom I think it can hear it now.  
Paula ignored her mother and loved her tummy and even showed it a few toys to share. Sergio watched them with admiration.  
\- When this baby comes, will you and Sergio love it more?  
\- Oh Paula, little babies always want a lot of attention.  
\- Mother, please! Honey, this will never happen. We will always love you and take care of it together.  
Sergio wanted to change the subject.  
\- Paula, how about the movie party tonight?  
Paula happily agreed. And in the evening they were watching a family movie together. Raquel started crying in a scene that wasn't too emotional.  
\- Are you okay? What happened?  
\- I'm fine, just I got emotional.  
Sergio couldn't understand, wiped her tears away.  
\- But, on this scene?  
\- Dad, my mother is crying because of baby. Mom, my sibling is upsetting you, right?  
\- No baby, why did you think that?  
\- My grandmother said that expectant mothers sometimes cry.  
\- Honey, pregnant women can be a little more emotional, but your sibling didn't upset me, don't worry.  
Raquel fell asleep as the movie continued. Sergio looked at her with a smile. He loved to watch the changes in his pregnant wife.  
\- Let's Paula, you sleep too, I'll take your mother to bed.  
Raquel began to wake up as Sergio took her in his arms.  
\- Sergio, is the movie over?  
Sergio laughed.  
\- Yes dear, we'll watch the end again tomorrow. Let's go to our bed.  
\- You know I wouldn't sleep that much, because of the baby.  
\- Yes my love and I love watching this. Now that you woke up, I don't need to carry you anymore, he smiled mischievously.  
\- No Sergio, I want you to take me to our bed, she hugs his neck.  
\- OK, let's go then.  
They entered the their room and made her gently sit on the bed. He was going to walk away, but Raquel didn't let go, pulled from the neck, kissed him lustfully.  
\- I miss you.  
Sergio was surprised.  
\- But darling, you need to rest, please.  
\- You reject me for the first time. Don't you want me anymore?  
She asked in disappointment.  
\- No, of course I want you very much. But we just got over the danger. Let's let some time pass. Is it OK?  
\- Fine, so be it.  
Sergio looked at her and lay down beside her as Raquel sulked and settled on the bed. He hugged her.  
\- I will sleep Sergio.  
\- Well, won't you let me hug you and sleep?  
He put his hands on his wife's stomach. He suddenly thought of Paula's conversation with her sibling today.  
\- Now I thought Paula was right. I should say hello too.  
\- To who?  
\- To our baby.  
He put his head on her stomach and started talking to it.  
\- Hello little thing. I am your father. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you. I will try hard to be a good father. I love you, your mother, your sister, our family. Don't upset us, okay?  
He kissed her belly. Raquel smiled.  
\- Sergio, its ears haven't even developed yet.  
\- Well, I'll always talk to it. So when it is born it will immediately recognize me and love me more.  
\- Sergio, sometimes you're like Paula. I think I have 3 kids.  
They both laughed. He hugged his wife and baby and they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't they become such a sweet family? I love them so much. I can't stop dreaming. Please try to visualize it while reading. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

They had already left the most dangerous 3 months behind. The doctor often came for check-ups, sometimes they would go to town for tests. Sergio was still very nervous, he was constantly struggling to regulate her medication and diet. He also donated a small health center to the center, to a point that can be considered close to their home. He brought Raquel's doctor here and bought all the necessary tools for birth and pregnancy problems. So, controls were not a problem. It was a dangerous pregnancy so they wouldn't waste time on a possible problem. Locals were also really grateful. But, Raquel still felt that Sergio was exaggerating.  
Raquel's belly, as he was about to enter the 5th month, was slowly getting clearer. The doctor was right. It was going to be a difficult pregnancy. Raquel's nausea had subsided, but it was never over. There were times when she couldn't get out of bed due to dizziness. She couldn't help being upset that she neglected Paula. Sergio was closely involved with Paula to fill the gap. Marivi's memory was also coming and going.  
That morning Raquel woke up again with nausea and tried to reach the bathroom. Sergio got up anxiously, she hadn't had this for a while. He went to the bathroom.  
\- Don't come, Sergio! I don't want you to see me like that.  
\- Please, Raquel, I'll only be with you.  
He held her hair. Raquel continued to vomit with a new stomach contraction. Sergio stroked her back, lifted up, washed her face, and dried her face with a towel.  
\- Are you better?  
\- I feel dizzy.  
She leaned on Sergio.  
\- Ok darling, calm down. Let's go to our bed.  
Seeing that she had difficulty walking, he immediately took his wife in his arms.  
\- Sergio, what are you doing?  
\- We are going to our bed.  
Raquel held her head and laughed. Sergio put her neatly in their bed.  
\- Let's see today is the day of laziness! You don't get out of bed until you feel fine. We don't want you to faint and be harmed, do we?  
\- OK, let's get some more sleep.  
The hour was early. They slept again, and after about an hour Paula opened the door and she woke them up.  
\- Come on mom, wake up, you were going to swim with me!  
\- Well, baby I'm...  
\- Paula! Your mother is not feeling very well today. Let she rest, how about going into the sea with me?  
\- Sorry baby, I promise we'll swim together tomorrow, okay? I'm sure Sergio will give you great information about sea creatures!  
\- No! Now, I want to swim with you!  
\- Paula, please baby.  
\- No, mom, I'm bored now. You don't do anything with me. I don't want sibling anymore. You got sick because of it!  
She left the room crying.  
\- Paula, please stop Paula!  
Raquel tried to stand up to go after her, but her dizziness had worsened.  
\- You rest my darling, please. I will talk her, don't worry.  
\- Sergio please calm her down.  
\- OK, don't worry. Promise you won't get up.  
Raquel nodded in the sense of okay. She was crying, she was right. She was having a difficult pregnancy and could not spend as much time with Paula as before. She thought it was heavy for her daughter, who was already trying to get used to their new life, and blamed herself. She wanted to go and hug her daughter, but she was sure she would pass out if she got up. Marivi walked in, Raquel isn't looking good.  
\- My daughter, you don't look good. You must be calm.  
\- Mom, Paula is right. I neglected her very much. I am not a good mother.  
\- No, Raquel, don't be silly. You are a wonderful mother. You are doing this for your baby, my dear. Jealousy among children is quite normal. Be patient to she get used to.  
\- I hope she gets used to it as soon as possible. Mom, my head is very bad.  
\- OK, calm down, take a deep breath.  
Raquel took a deep breath.  
\- Well done, now I'm going to get you your medicine and something to eat. You were without vitamins because you were constantly vomiting. Don't get up, I'll come right away.  
She really felt better with the medication her mother brought.  
\- Thank you mom i'm better. How's Paula?  
\- She is still talking to Sergio. Don't worry, he will handle.  
\--------------  
Sergio ran after Paula.  
\- Paula, wait Paula! My daughter, please let's talk like two adults in your room.  
Paula entered her room crying. Sergio hugged her.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- I don't know, Sergio.  
She called him Sergio for the first time since that day. Although this broke him, he tried to understand that it was a reaction.  
\- I am sorry that my mother is sick. Because of my sibling, I don't like that baby.  
\- Honey, but your mother isn't sick, she's just pregnant. Don't worry, she's fine, you don't have to be afraid. She just needs a little more rest until this process passes. Believe me your sibling is not doing this to upset her or you.  
\- But if it wasn't there, my mother would have played with me.  
\- Come on, Paula, your mother is still playing with you. She just doesn't feel good on some days. At that time, can't you play with me? Am I a bad playmate?  
\- No, even very good, but I want my mother with me.  
\- Your mother will always be with you. You know how much you love you right?  
\- She doesn't like me as much as before.  
\- No, Paula. Mothers always love their children. Your mother will be very upset if she hears you thinking that way. Your mother and I love you very much and that will never change.  
\- Even when the baby is born?  
\- Absolutely, all the time.  
\- I love you and mom so much too.  
Paula hugged her father. Sergio stroked her hair.  
\- And your sibling?  
\- I don't know, I have not decided. I will love it if it doesn't misbehave.  
Sergio laughed, and Paula joined him. Then Raquel appeared at the door with Marivi's help. Sergio got up and came to her side.  
\- Darling, you promised you wouldn't get up.  
\- I couldn't wait, Sergio, I'm sorry.  
She turned to Paula. She slowly sat down on the bed next to her.  
\- Sorry my baby for neglecting you. But I love you so much that it's impossible for me to tell. You will always be my little baby.  
Paula turned her eyes, which she kept on the ground, to her mother, her eyes were wet. Raquel took Paula's face in her hands.  
\- Baby, yes I'm a little tired these days, but I promise it will pass soon. You, me, your father, your grandmother and your sibling will play more crowded and beautiful games all together. You're grown up now baby, I want you to be a little more patient. Please help me. It saddens me that you don't love your sibling.  
Paula hugged her mother.  
\- Mom, I love my sibling. But I want you to be fine. I'm sorry to make you sad.  
\- It's okay baby, I just don't want you to be upset. We can solve everything by talking, okay?  
\- Okay mum. I love you very much and I think I can have a little patience.  
\- Oh, I love you too baby, they hugged.  
\- Mommy but my brother is naughty? Raquel laughed.  
\- Maybe a little. We'll teach to it, right?  
\- Yes mom. I am a smart girl I can teach.  
\- Absolutely baby, it's so lucky. You will be a wonderful big sister, she said and kissed her big.  
Sergio and Marivi were watching this emotional moment.  
Sergio: Come on then we're going to sea with Paula.  
\- Dad, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go now. As an older sister, I want to paint a picture for my sibling. Can we swim later?  
\- Of course my daughter whenever you want.  
Raquel gazed at Sergio for help. She didn't look good. With Sergio's support, she got up, stumbled as she left the room, tried to hold on and passed out.  
\- Raquel, my love Raquel, are you okay?  
Sergio immediately picked Raquel up in his arms and took her to the room.  
\- Call the doctor, call the doctor immediately. Darling, are you alright? Wake up please.  
Raquel was recovering slowly.  
\- I'm fine, I'm fine Sergio, calm down. I was just dizzy for a moment. I suppose my blood pressure dropped.  
\- We go to the doctor immediately.  
\- Sergio please take it easy, I'm really fine. We don't need to go to the doctor.  
\- OK, he'll come here, he just do a check, we'll be comfortable.  
\- Sergio, you're going to scare Paula, please, okay I'm fine.  
She shouted at Sergio and turned to Paula. She looked scared.  
\- Sorry mom, is it because of me?  
\- No baby it's not because of you I didn't eat anything in the morning, it must have been because of it. Come on, prepare something to eat with your grandma.  
\- All right mom, gave a kiss and ran to the kitchen.  
Sergio looked hurt.  
\- I'm sorry my love.  
\- I was just worried about you.  
\- I'm not really good, Sergio. I guess I'm not a good mom. First I separated Paula from her order, now I neglect her too much. She must have felt so lonely, right. She's still a child, sometimes I expect a lot of understanding from her. I hate it when she sees me like that all the time, but I can't help it. I can't take good care of my baby anyway. I can't even eat anything. My nausea should have passed by now. I'm afraid of delaying baby's growth and losing it. I guess I can't get enough for both. I will not be a good mother for them.  
Raquel was crying.  
\- Darling please, please don't think that way. You are the most perfect mother I have ever met. Do you forget what sacrifices you made for them? This is just a short time, it will all pass. We will remember these days with a smile when we hold our baby healthily and create our routine. Look, yes Paula is a child, but a very smart and mature girl. Remember how you listened to us and immediately accepted of your sibling. She is ready to support us, sometimes it is normal to experience such jealousy, my love. And, our baby's development is also very good. You don't have to be afraid. Now the doctor will tell. Then we will have a nice meal, you will be fine and tomorrow we will go to sea with Paula, okay?  
Raquel nodded, hugged Sergio and cried.  
\- Please do not cry. Look, you think so because of hormones.  
\- You are right, Sergio, I am the luckiest woman in the world. Thank you for being with me. And I know you're tired too, I'm sorry. You found yourself in such a process without feeling ready and I'm tiring you too much.  
\- Raquel please, we forgot this. I'm ready. And being tired by you is my favorite thing in this life, you know that.  
Raquel and Sergio started laughing. Then the doctor came.  
\- How are you? What happened?  
Sergio summed up hurriedly: She had been dizzy all morning. Then she fainted as she left the room.  
\- Can you explain it calmly from the beginning?  
\- Doctor, my nausea has decreased for a while, but it is still not over. This morning I woke badly, first I vomited, my head was spinning.  
\- We also had a little jealousy problem between our daughter and her sibling.  
\- Yeah, I guess I'm a little sad about it, I thought I am not a good mother for them and passed out when I left the room.  
\- Okay I understand, these are quite normal issues among siblings. Do not worry, all will pass. You need to be calm and rest. And you are a perfect mother for your children, please don't think that way. You are having a difficult pregnancy with a child, it is not easy, but it is almost over.  
\- You are right, thank you.  
\- Let's take a look at our naughty baby.  
When the examination was over, Paula and Marivi also entered:  
\- Don't worry, there doesn't seem to be a problem. Come to the hospital tomorrow, let's try to see the gender of the little one and do some tests.  
\- Well, doctor, we have a sea date with a beautiful girl tomorrow, can we come the next day?  
Sergio glanced at Paula and winked. The doctor understood and smiled.  
\- Oh, this is an offer that cannot be rejected. Of course. Have fun. But don't tire yourself too much, okay, Raquel? And remember, no stress.  
\- Okay, thank you doctor.  
The doctor, Paula and Marivi walk away, Sergio:  
\- See, our baby is fine.  
\- I am so relieved, my love and I know how much you wonder about gender. It was nice that you put this off for Paula. Thank you.  
\- She's my daughter, too Raquel, no need to thank me.  
That day they had a good meal together, and while Raquel was relaxing, Sergio and Paula played fun games for hours. Marivi, on the other hand, was already asleep with the drugs she took because she was not feeling well.  
\----------  
The next morning, Raquel was thankful that she woke up well. She thought that she could finally take care of Paula. Sergio was still asleep. She looked in the mirror. Finally, she noticed that her belly was beginning to show, she smiled and stroked her belly.  
\- So you're going to let me take care of your sister today, my baby.  
\- Cariño, who are you talking with?  
\- With my baby. It's not responding yet but I can't wait to feel its movements.  
Sergio hugged her from behind, kissed her neck.  
\- Paula will come here in a minute, let's get ready.  
He smiled at Raquel, who ran away from him. And Paula knocked on the door as they prepared for the sea.  
\- Mom, dad, I'm ready.  
Raquel opened the door.  
\- Surprise, we are ready too.  
\- Well, let's go now.  
They accompanied Paula, who couldn't even wait for them to have breakfast. They played and had fun together for hours at sea. Paula looked very happy and eventually even thanked her sibling for allowing this. Raquel was fine, seeing her daughter happy made her even better. But the doctor said she shouldn't be tired and she felt quite tired.  
\- Come on, keep having fun, we'll take some sunbathing (holding own belly)  
Paula ignored it and continued to swim. Sergio followed after Raquel, saying "I'm coming right now, my daughter."  
\- You're okay, darling? There is no problem, right?  
\- No, darling, I'm fine, I'm just tired.  
\- Okay, don't hide anything from me, okay? You can tell.  
\- I'm really fine, Sergio. I haven't been this good in a long time.  
Paula: Dad, come on!  
\- Come on go to Paula, we're fine, really.  
Sergio gave a kiss and ran to the Paula. A few minutes after, Marivi came to her with orange juice.  
\- Take it, you should take care of yourself.  
\- Thank you mom. Did you take your medication?  
\- Yes, Maria never forgets.  
They watched Paula and Sergio play in water together.  
\- You made the right choice, dear. Paula is very happy.  
\- I'm very lucky, mom. I'm very happy here too and you got better here too.  
\- Yes my daughter, I'm fine. Is the baby moving?  
\- No mom, I don't feel it yet, but I'm waiting excitedly.  
\- I'm excited to find out the gender. I think another girl is coming. What do you feel?  
Sergio and Paula, who were finally tired, came to them.  
\- I just want it to come in good health. Gender doesn't matter at all.  
\- Sergio, what do you think?  
\- Of course its health is important, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy.  
\- Mom, Sergio says that because he had a dream.  
\- What about you baby? Do you want your sibling to be a boy or a girl?  
\- It is enough for it to play games with me, it doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl, but if it is a girl, I can knit her hair.  
They laughed.  
\- Come on Paula, don't stand here in wet swimsuit, you'll get sick. And you should eat something. Right home now.  
\- Ok mom, I'll just swim for 5 more minutes.  
She started running towards the sea.  
\- Paula! Paula, don't go deep alone!  
\- Ok darling, calm down. I will be there with her. You go inside, we'll come right away.  
\- Ok Sergio, but be quick. You spoil her. I hope we will have no problems when this baby is born.  
\- I promise, I will listen to your experiences.  
\- We'll see.  
Sergio tried to persuade Paula to get out of the sea while Raquel and Marivi came in and helped Maria prepare the meal.  
\- Come on Paula, that's enough, your mother will be very angry with both of us.  
\- Dad, are you afraid of my mother? You can tell her you want to stay for a while.  
\- But Paula, we've been here for hours, then we'll come again, OK?  
\- Ugh, ok dad.  
Raquel looked at Sergio who was desperate to persuade her daughter and laughed. Although his inexperience sometimes worried her, it was very sweet. Fortunately, they came home soon.  
After dinner, everyone went to own room early, Paula was tired and quickly fell asleep. While Sergio was in the bathroom, Raquel looked at herself in the mirror, put on a nice nightgown and started waiting for Sergio. When Sergio came in, looking at her in surprise.  
\- You look so beautiful Raquel.  
\- Thanks my love.  
She came to him, wrapped her hands around his neck.  
\- I miss you so much.  
\- I missed you too, their lips met with a long kiss.  
Raquel grabbed the collar of the robe and dragged Sergio to the bed, but Sergio stopped her.  
\- My love, our baby!  
\- Come on Sergio, sex won't hurt the baby. Are the books you read not working?  
\- Yes, but you know your situation is risky.  
\- Sergio I'm fine, please. You don't know the hormones of a pregnant woman.  
\- Please my love.  
\- Sergio do you realize you haven't touched me in months? Don't you find me attractive anymore because I'm gaining weight?  
\- Don't be silly, Raquel. You look even more feminine than before.  
\- So what's the problem? Don't you want me anymore?  
\- I want you so much, Raquel. I'm really struggling too.  
\- So, don't hold yourself darling, come on.  
\- Let's talk to the doctor first, Raquel please. I can't concentrate like that.  
\- Well so be it. Then we will talk to the doctor tomorrow.  
\- Tomorrow?  
\- Sergio!  
\- Okay, we'll talk.  
Raquel went to bed in disappointment and soon went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are very cute and exciting. Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl? Thank you for reading and supporting. I am waiting for your comments <3


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning Sergio woke up early in excitement. He prepared breakfast for his wife. Raquel was awake when he put it on the tray and walked in.  
\- Good morning my dear. You woke up early too.  
\- Yes, I'm very excited, Sergio.  
\- Me too darling. I brought your breakfast.  
\- Thank you my love, why did you bother?  
\- Today is a special day, I wanted it to be special. Let's have our breakfast as soon as possible and find out the gender of our baby.  
\- You are wonderful my love.  
They started to have their breakfast.  
\- Let's open your mouth.  
\- Sergio, I've had enough. I can't eat any more.  
\- Come on, darling. For our baby.  
\- You know Sergio I have morning sickness, please.  
\- Ok darling, at least drink the orange juice, will you?  
\- OK.  
While Raquel was drinking her orange juice, Sergio quickly began changing his clothes.  
\- I'm already ready!  
Raquel laughed at her excitement.  
\- Okay, I'm getting ready right now. But it's too early. I hope we don't have to get the doctor out of bed.  
Raquel laughed. After they were prepared and went inside, Marivi: ''Good morning my daughter. Breakfast is almost ready.''  
\- Good morning mom, we had breakfast. We go to the doctor.  
\- You are very early. There is no problem, right?  
\- No, don't worry mom. Just our dad is a little excited.  
She looked at Sergio and laughed.  
\- Didn't Paula wake up?  
\- She was in her room. Paula!  
Paula ran to her mother's side.  
\- Mom, where are you going?  
\- To the doctor, my baby.  
\- I want to see my sibling too.  
\- Baby, the doctor will examine us today. Can we go to the next one together and see your sibling? I'll bring you its photo. I promise.  
\- Okay mum. Don't forget, I wonder about it. Can't we take a photo of it too?  
\- No, my daughter, the doctor has special tools.  
\- Will it hurt?  
\- No baby it doesn't hurt at all.  
\- Ok then I want a photo.  
\- Ok honey, have a nice breakfast too, okay?  
\- Okay mum.  
Paula kissed her parents and they set off. They arrived at the hospital.  
\- Welcome. We'll take blood first, then an ultrasound. You get ready, I'm coming right now.  
Slowly, Raquel reached into the examination chair. Excitedly she took Sergio's hand and they started to wait for the doctor.  
\- I can't wait to see our son.  
\- You are already very sure. Will you be upset if we have a daughter?  
\- Don't be silly, Raquel. What does it matter? We have a daughter already. That's why I said.  
\- My mom and Paula think the baby will be a girl.  
\- I think there are enough women around me.  
Raquel laughed.  
\- Are you complaining?  
\- The most beautiful thing in the world.  
The doctor came and the check started.  
\- Do you feel movement?  
\- No I haven't felt it yet. But I remember feeling them this month in my previous pregnancy.  
\- Is this normal, doctor? Sergio asked anxiously.  
\- Yes, every pregnancy is different. Don't worry, the baby looks pretty healthy. You are about to enter the 19th week. About 200 grams and 14 cm. You can feel the movements at any moment.  
\- Oh, it's grown up.  
\- Yes it is growing rapidly. Look, its head is here. Its legs and ears.  
\- I can't believe it is clearer now. This is great.  
\- Yes, it's time to find out about gender. Are you ready?  
They held their hands tighter and looked at each other and said:  
\- Yes!  
\- Yes!  
\- Let's see, yes, you finally let us see you, little man. You will have a son!  
\- Raquel, I just told you. I am so happy, so happy.  
Sergio kissed her quickly, he was very happy. Raquel couldn't hold back her tears.  
\- Are you ok my love?  
\- I'm fine, I'm fine. I couldn't be happier, Sergio. Our son. We will have a son who looks like you.  
\- I love you very much, thank you for making this happen for me.  
\- Thank you, doctor.  
\- Congratulations. No need to wait for test results. I will let you know by phone.  
\- Oh before we forget, can we get a photo of the baby for our little girl?  
\- Of course, and she can come to the next appointment.  
\- She will be very happy.  
The doctor pressed the button and printed the photograph.  
\- Here is the first photo of your son.  
They looked admiringly at the little blackness.  
\- Do you have another request?  
\- Actually, there is another issue we want to ask you.  
\- Sure.  
\- Is there still something that prevents us from having sex?  
Sergio looked at Raquel in horror, surprised. The doctor smiled.  
\- Oh no. We seem to have overcome the danger. There are no restrictions anymore, as long as you are careful. In fact, most expectant mothers feel even better due to their increased sexual desire during this period.  
\- Thank you, doctor.  
\- You're welcome.  
The doctor left the room. With the help of Sergio, she stood up.  
\- Did you hear, my love? You can no longer escape from me.  
\- Raquel, I am not running from you. I just don't know. It sounds like it understands and I don't know, I feel ashamed in front of our child.  
\- Don't be silly, Sergio, it can't understand that. We will get used to this situation, do not worry.  
\- I love you, please don't think anything else.  
\- I understand you, it is normal that you felt this way at first, we will handle it. Let's go to our house, with our son.  
\- With our son.  
They smiled, held hands and went out. They walked into a store and put little blue baby shoes in a box, added the ultrasound photo and a gift for Paula.  
When they got home, Paula and Marivi immediately approached them.  
\- Mom, how is my sibling?  
\- Fine and we have a surprise for you.  
She looked at Sergio and he held out the box. Paula excitedly opened the box. She was staring at the little shoes she was holding in surprise.  
\- Mom, these shoes are too small for me.  
They laughed.  
\- My love, they are for your sibling.  
\- A man, a man?  
Marivi understood excitedly.  
\- Yes mother, we will have a son.  
Marivi enthusiastically hugged and congratulated them.  
\- Sergio knew.  
\- Yes, I deserve a nice dinner.  
While they were having fun, she noticed that Paula was not participating.  
\- Paula, honey aren't you happy?  
\- I'm glad mom. But I don't understand anything from this photo.  
\- Look baby do you see over there? He has the head over there and his feet there.  
\- Why did he print in black and white? His machine must be worn out.  
They all laughed.  
\- Baby, ultrasound images are usually like this. You will see more clearly over time.  
\- I was going to draw this photo, but it will be difficult.  
\- Maybe you can wait a little longer.  
Sergio: Paula, how about sticking this photo and all the ultrasound photos on the refrigerator until you find the photo you can draw?  
\- That would be great, we can see how much it has grown.  
\- Yes daddy, this is a great idea. Come on!  
Raquel was once again confident that Sergio would be a great dad.  
As they sat together after dinner, Raquel stood up early:  
\- We are a little tired today. My son and I want to sleep. Good night to everyone.  
\- Good night mom  
\- Good night honey.  
She turned to Sergio, looked into his eyes.  
\- Sergio, aren't you coming?  
Marivi laughed implicitly, Sergio embarrassed. While touching his glasses:  
\- I'm coming. I'm tired too. Good night.  
As soon as they entered their room, Raquel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long. Then she landed on his neck.  
\- It's been 3 months, almost 3 months darling. I can not stand it anymore.  
Sergio could not stand it anymore, either. How hard it was to say no to her touches. He let himself go. He stuck hard to her lips.  
\- I can not stand it either.  
He quickly took off her dress. He pressed himself tightly against her.  
\- Did your breasts get bigger?  
\- Yes, because of hormones. I told you we should enjoy it.  
He carefully put her on the bed. He descended from her neck to her breasts. He kissed and squeezed them longingly.  
\- Oh darling, she said in pain.  
\- What happened?  
\- My breasts are a little sensitive.  
\- Sorry, I'll pay attention  
\- Go ahead, please don't stop.  
He landed on her stomach, gave an innocent kiss and caressed her slightly bloated belly. Then he put his hands under her underwear and started playing. Raquel was ecstatic with her longing and the influence of her hormones. She was moaning with pleasure.  
\- Shh be quiet dear, everyone is awake.  
He kissed her lips long to keep quiet. She wanted to feel him her inside. After some savoring, Sergio took off his shorts and entered in slowly, started his tide.  
\- Faster, come on.  
Now both were moaning with pleasure. They tried to hold back, but it was very difficult. Suddenly, the television inside became very loud. They thanked for her understanding mother. That night, they repeatedly relieved their 3-month longing.  
\--------------  
In the morning, Raquel and Sergio woke up late, they were tired. Sergio was staring at her when Raquel opened her eyes. He smiled.  
\- Good morning darling.  
\- Good Morning. Were you watching me?  
\- Yeah, I thought what a lucky man I was and of course I thought I should kiss you as soon as possible.  
He approached her lustfully. Raquel smiled shyly. She stroked his beard, then closed her eyes, and let him kiss her. Sergio couldn't get enough of her. His hands were beginning to caress her hips and legs under her dress. Raquel tilted her head back, placed her hands on her stomach, and innocently:  
\- Sergio, I'm sorry, but we're so hungry.  
Sergio looked into her eyes, kissed her again.  
\- Well, I understand you have to eat. But I guess tonight will be hard.  
Raquel laughed, got out of bed and put on her robe and looked him. He was still watching her as if bewitched.  
\- Come on, Sergio.  
Sergio came up to Raquel. And he kissed her belly which began to protrude under the robe.  
\- You look great.  
Marivi laughed when they entered:  
\- Did you sleep well?  
\- Mom, please.  
\- You don't need to be ashamed, dear. Pregnancy hormones don't always cause bad things. Still, I guess we'll need to buy a theater system to drown your voice!  
They laughed shyly.  
\- Come on in. Maria has prepared breakfast. You two must be hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is a boy! And this of course required a celebration ;)  
> They are my shy and in love babies <3
> 
> This is not my native language and I am having a little difficulty. Please do not forget to comment. It is making me so excited. Thank you =)


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Raquel was still feeling fine. She was happy with her family. Her little son did not seem to want to disturb this peace either, he was calm. She felt as if her belly was getting bigger every day. On the other hand Sergio was constantly reading books about infant development. That day Raquel was bored of sitting alone. She went to Sergio's study room.  
\- Come on darling, are you still reading these?  
\- Yes Raquel, I have a lot to learn. You can't believe how miraculous birth is.  
\- Sergio, but you will not have the birth done. Don't worry, you will only be a father, not a doctor. I'm sure our doctor already knows these.  
\- Don't joke, Raquel, we have to be prepared for anything. There is too much risk of complications, we should discuss all of them with the doctor.  
\- Sergio, I've already given birth once. Don't worry, everything will be fine, don't scare me.  
\- Sorry dear, of course it will. But, you know I just can't get comfortable without planning everything.  
Raquel raised her eyebrows and looked at him.  
\- So you are planning everything.  
She slowly took the book from his hands, folded page and placed it on the table. She slowly sat down on his lap. Sergio laughed.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I'm just trying to have a good time with my husband.  
\- Someone can see.  
\- Paula doesn't come here, she was in her room.  
\- Is that so? Then, come here.  
They started kissing. When his hands come to her stomach:  
\- It's like getting bigger every day. Watching this is amazing.  
Raquel looked at her stomach. She put her hand on his hand and smiled.  
\- We almost halfway down the road.  
\- I can't wait.  
\- Me too.  
As they started kissing their lips again, the voice of Paula was heard from within.  
\- Mom! Where are you?  
They unwillingly walked away.  
\- Sorry darling, I guess I have to go.  
\- We will continue where we left off.  
They laughed, Raquel got up. She took a few steps and stopped suddenly:  
\- Ah!  
She put her hands on her stomach, just stayed. Sergio rushed over to her.  
\- Are you ok my dear? Darling, are you alright?  
\- Sergio, baby!  
\- Did something happen to the baby? Come, sit down.  
Sergio was very worried.  
\- No, no! A minute! Give me your hand.  
She took Sergio's hand and put it on her stomach. The baby was moving. Sergio felt a slight wave in his palms. Movements were still weak. It was impossible for Raquel to feel as much as he felt, but yes, their baby was saying I'm here with his little kicks. Both were very touched.  
\- It moves, Raquel!  
\- Yes, yes I felt it for the first time. Finally!  
Sergio took her hand and helped her sit on the seat. Sergio immediately put his hand back on her stomach.  
\- Come on baby, once again for your dad!  
\- Sergio stopped right now. Don't worry I'll tell you when it happens again.  
\- I'm very happy Raquel, it's a great feeling.  
Raquel stroked the beard of her husband, who was staring at her excitedly. When Sergio gave an excited kiss to her lip, they heard the voice of the Paula again.  
\- Mom, mom! Are you here?  
Paula was recently getting jealous of her brother again. So much so that she did not even want to go to the doctor's appointment she was curious about. It was as if she had drifted away from Sergio. She wanted her mother all the time, not even doing the things she had previously enjoyed doing alone without her. The only child for years, the girl obviously didn't want to share her mother and maybe she was blaming Sergio. They felt obliged to hide from the little girl their excitement for their baby.  
\- I have to take care of Paula, darling.  
\- OK, watch out. Again when he moves, tell me right now, okay?  
\- OK my love, don't worry. You will feel more and more every day.  
She stroked his cheek and stood up. She went to the Paula who was waiting for her at the door. She looked pretty sloppy.  
\- I'm here honey, did something happen?  
\- Mom you need to come to my room!  
She took her hand and dragged her to her room.  
\- Do not rush my daughter, I am coming.  
\- Come on mom!  
When they entered the room, she saw some changes in the Paula's room. She had moved all her toys elsewhere and the room looked rather cluttered.  
\- Mom, I want to place them here now. How is it?  
\- It's a very good idea, dear. If you want, we can make changes to your room together.  
\- It would be great! But can we?  
The girl bent her lip and asked.  
\- Of course we do. Why did you think we couldn't do it?  
\- Because of the baby! Now you will already prepare a room for him.  
\- Honey, what to do there? There's more time for your brother to birth. And your wishes are always very valuable to us. You are both my babies. We do it however you want, okay?  
\- Sergio already had bought toys for his baby's room!  
Raquel smiled at her daughter's jealousy.  
\- But dear, did you forget that he bought a lot for you too? And it saddens him if you call him Sergio again. Don't you love him as your dad anymore?  
\- I do not know. Because of Sergio's baby  
She said and fell silent.  
\- Honey, Sergio's and my baby, and your brother. I'm sure you'll love him very much, and he will love you too. Look it's growing, do you want to touch it?  
Raquel pointed at her belly with all her affection.  
\- No mom, I don't want to touch it. And I don't want to talk about this.  
Raquel looked at her daughter, trying not to show her disappointment.  
\- Okay dear, we can talk whenever you want. If there is nothing else you want to talk to me about, go to the shower right away.  
\- Mom, can you wash me?  
Raquel looked at her daughter in surprise. She had been bathing alone for years, and even when she wanted to wash her she was angry at her saying “I'm not a baby”.  
\- My life, I thought you liked doing this alone.  
\- Yes, but I don't like it anymore. Will not you do it?  
Paula was officially testing her mother's love and endurance. She knew that she would be angry with her mother breaking up her room, not loving her brother and Sergio, not taking responsibilities. She was still playing small games to make sure she was loved. Raquel understood this and tried to keep calm and understand her. She smiled understandingly.  
\- If you want it very much, this time I'll do it fondly honey. You are still a baby in my eyes. And if it's okay for you to still treat you like a baby, I'll do it gladly.  
She caressed her daughter's cheeks. She knew she didn't like being called a baby.  
\- Let's go to the bathroom!  
Raquel bathed her daughter well and when they got out of the bathroom they sat down on the bed. Raquel sniffed her girl's silk hair and started to comb it.  
\- My fragrant baby. Are you happy now?  
Paula turned to her mother, smiling affectionately.  
\- Yes mom. But I think I can do that now.  
\- Don't you want me to treat you like a baby anymore?  
\- I guess, no. I have grown up and I can bathe alone. Then I sing and play with more foam.  
Raquel laughed. She gave a loving kiss to her daughter's cheek.  
\- Oh baby whatever you want. Don't forget, I will always be here for you.  
They hugged with love. At that time Marivi appeared at the door:  
\- Let's see what you two have been doing here for hours.  
\- I was supposed to bathe my baby.  
Raquel turned to Paula, winked. Paula smiled with her missing teeth. Marivi walked in and picked up a few toys from the ground.  
\- And what's the situation in this room?  
\- Paula wants her toys to stop here now, mom.  
\- But here  
\- Mom, please. This is her room and it will be whatever she wants.  
\- Oh well, today I don't understand you! Come on, let's eat something.  
Marivi left the room.  
“Thank you mom,” Paula said.  
\- Come on baby, dry your hair and come in.  
She stopped combing her hair and left the room. Sergio was sitting in the kitchen.  
\- How is she?  
\- Still too jealous. Do you know, years later she asked me to bathe her. She's acting like a baby.  
\- Don't worry, it will get over.  
\- I hope Sergio. It scares me a little. I'm trying to be patient.  
\- And how's the baby? Does it move?  
\- I guess not yet. Maybe I didn't notice when I was dealing with Paula.  
Sergio hugged his wife, and Paula came in at that time. They immediately walked away.  
Sergio: Welcome Paula. Your hair seems very nice.  
''My mother washed it'' she said wanting to make him jealous.  
\- Oh that must be great.  
Raquel smiled at the little girl's condition. Although it worried her, she couldn't deny that she looked cute. She was jealous of her, first of her brother, and now of Sergio. She didn't know what to do.  
\- Paula, how about taking a walk on the beach and collecting seashells today? Our collection has been incomplete for quite some time, Sergio enthusiastically offered it.  
\- No, I do not want.  
Sergio was disappointed. It was as if the bond they had achieved through long efforts was broken again.  
\- Why honey? This is what you liked best to do with Sergio. You didn't even want me to come because I didn't understand the collections, did you forget?  
She rolled her eyes jokingly.  
\- I want to do it with you now. We can make a new collection. I teach you.  
\- But dear, Sergio  
She said ''I said I don't want it'' and stood up in anger and went to her room. Raquel shouted after her.  
\- Paula! Paula come here!  
\- Okay Raquel, that's okay. Whatever she wants. I love her. I'll wait for her to understand this.  
Raquel stroked Sergio's hand.  
\- Sorry dear. Do not be sad, okay? I don't understand what happened. But she loves you too, you know. I think it will take time for her to accept his brother. And she may be blaming you. It will pass.  
Sergio shook his head.  
\- I will read a little more in my room.  
Sergio left a kiss in his wife's hair and went to his room sadly.  
\- Oh mom, I don't know what to do.  
\- My daughter, calm down. You don't know what you're doing when you find out you're going to have a sister.  
Marivi laughed.  
\- Mom, really?  
\- Of course it's true. You never left your father and me and you were crying all the time. Believe me, I prefer Paula.  
Raquel smiled.  
\- Do not worry. Look, Paula really accepted Sergio as her father. Don't you realize? She doesn't want to share him either. She just doesn't know how to react. She will get used to it.  
\- I hope so, mom.  
That evening, Sergio came into the bedroom late.  
\- Are you ok my dear?  
\- Uh huh. Has Paula calmed down?  
\- Yes, she is sleeping.  
\- I'm glad.  
\- Look Sergio, my mom said that today Paula does not want to share because she considers you father. I think so too. Don't worry, it will pass.  
She stroked his cheek.  
\- Raquel, I've been reading for hours. I guess we're doing it wrong.  
\- What?  
\- We try not to show our excitement towards our baby when Paula is with us just because she will be jealous. However, we should also include her in this process. She should help us so that she can feel this excitement. She will never get used to it if we act like it doesn't exist.  
\- I think you're right darling.  
\- And also ... Can't we adopt a pet for Paula? I remember how much she loved the cat that came to the door. According to what I have read, pets are very helpful in instilling a sense of responsibility and sharing their love in children. Wouldn't it be good both to take care of other things and to show that sharing our love with another creature will not diminish our love?  
\- My life, this is a great idea. You really are a great dad, the readings have come in handy, Professor.  
\- Raquel please.  
\- Okay okay. I remember Paula asked me for this before. I didn't want it because our house was not available, but this place is very good.  
\- Then I'll give her a surprise tomorrow.  
\- She will be very happy about this.  
\- I hope it works, darling.  
\- It will work, I believe.  
She left a kiss on his lips.  
\- Thank you.  
Sergio was surprised.  
\- And for what?  
\- For being in my life, for being my baby's father, for taking so much care with Paula, for everything.  
Sergio smiled.  
\- She is also my daughter and I can do everything for our family, everything.  
They started a long kiss.  
\----------------------------  
The next morning Sergio got up early. He took a kitten very similar to the one the Paula loved, to the vet. When he returned home after all the checks, he found Raquel sitting in the living room.  
\- Where is Paula?  
\- They are in the kitchen with my mom. You can leave it in her room right away.  
\- Ok, you check her out.  
While Sergio entered the room with the cat in his arms, Raquel walked into the kitchen.  
\- Paula! Can you take a look at your room? Your father has a big surprise for you.  
\- Sergio?  
\- Yes my dear. Don't you wonder?  
Paula was quiet. Raquel took her daughter's hand and dropped to her knees.  
\- Look Paula, Sergio really loves you. Can't you see how hard he's trying to make you happy? Whatever you think is not true. Please give it a try. He is very upset.  
Paula looked into her mother's eyes, actually loved Sergio, she didn't want to upset him. And she really wondered about his gift.  
\- Actually, I was curious about it. I'll go and look.  
Raquel smiled with satisfaction. Raquel and Marivi followed as Paula hurried to her room. Paula was delighted to see the cat when she opened the door of her room.  
\- I can't believe it's a cat. This is great!  
She immediately hugged and stroked the cat. She looked very happy. She turned to Sergio, who was watching her in the corner of the room.  
\- Is this mine?  
\- Yes Paula, you will take care of it. Did you like it?  
\- Yes, yes I am very happy. Thank you Sergio.  
Sergio came over to the Paula, bowed.  
\- Well won't you hug me?  
Paula paused for a moment. She looked at Sergio, felt that she loved him. She stood up and hugged him.  
\- So what's its name?  
Sergio looked at her happily.  
\- I don't know. Whatever u want it will be.  
\- You were telling me you had a dog named Pamuk. This is a cat, but can we still call it Pamuk?  
\- Of course, however you want. That's great. It's already white, like cotton.  
Paula smiled with satisfaction.  
\- And Paula. Your mother told me you wanted to make some changes in your room. How about doing it together? And then we can start thinking for your brother's room. Your mom and I, I guess we're not very good at this. Can you help us?  
This offer pleased her. So she could organize her brother's room too.  
\- Yes. I can do that. It will be great. Will I be able to do whatever I want?  
\- Of course, we can talk and decide together. And we can even give your mom a nice surprise.  
\- It will be great, dad!  
Paula excitedly left a kiss on his cheek. Sergio was very happy.  
\- I miss you calling me father.  
\- I love you, sorry.  
\- Not important. But if you get angry at me again, I'd rather you come and talk to me, okay?  
\- Ok dad, now I'm going to play with Pamuk in the garden.  
Paula took the cat in her arms and ran excitedly to the garden. Sergio looked very happy. Raquel approached him.  
\- Did you see? I said it would work.  
\- I am very relieved, Raquel.  
Raquel felt the baby move again. She took Sergio's hand and put it on her belly.  
\- I think he was relieved too.  
They smiled and hugged peacefully.  
\------------------------  
After dinner they were all in the living room. Paula was still playing with Pamuk and looked very happy. When Raquel watched her daughter, she again felt a movement in her belly.  
\- Paula, can you come near me?  
When Paula comes to her, she took the Paula's hand and brought it to her belly.  
\- Do you feel anything?  
After a moment, Paula felt the movement.  
\- Mom, he hit my hand.  
\- Yes my baby, he says hello to his sister.  
\- Hello my brother. Mom, he hit again. I think he loves me very much.  
\- You are a great girl baby. Of course he loves you very much.  
Raquel was delighted with this contact between Paula and her son. Sergio was right. They should have shared these moments with her. Sergio came over to them, put his hand on her belly.  
\- Look dad, my brother loves me very much.  
\- Is it possible that he doesn't love you dear.  
\- Look my brother, this is our father. Actually he is your father but since mine is far away, I call him father too.  
She turned to Sergio.  
\- Sorry dad, but I think he loves me more, he didn't answer you.  
They couldn't contain their laughter. Paula seemed to be accepting the baby slowly. While Raquel thought that way, Paula again surprised her.  
\- Mom, will you make me sleep tonight?  
\- Paula?  
\- Please mom. Just this one time, promise.  
She looked at Sergio and he nodded with understanding.  
\- Ok, let's!  
The girl immediately went to bed, Raquel covered her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- Paula, I thought we agreed to do your own thing.  
\- Yes mom, don't worry. I just wanted to apologize to you. I don't know, I felt bad.  
\- Paula, you don't need to apologize, darling. It's normal for you to feel this way. Your grandmother told me what I did when I learned that she was going to be my sister today, but I guess you're right.  
They laughed together. Raquel took her daughter's face in her palms.  
\- Paula do you trust me?  
Paula nodded.  
\- I promise you nothing will change in our life after your brother is born. Maybe a little more baby voice.  
She smiled affectionately.  
\- I love you so much my daughter and that will never change, never.  
\- I love you very much too, mom.  
As they hugged and slept together, Paula suddenly:  
\- Mom  
\- Yes honey.  
\- I think my room's old version was better than now and I don't want to change it.  
Raquel started laughing. She was delighted that she gave up this mess of the room.  
\- Oh definitely baby. We will restore it all together tomorrow, okay? And I think we can make some minor changes anyway.  
Paula smiled happily and hugged her mother again. Raquel stroking her hair waited there until her daughter fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. I imagine them so cute <3  
> Please do not forget to comment. It is making me so excited. Thank you =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I love writing them, even though I am a little late due to my jobs. Please do not forget to comment. Sweet episodes are waiting for us =)

Raquel was now in the 25th week. Her belly had grown quite large and her baby could now discern sounds and was very active. One morning she awoke with kicks again.  
\- Come on son, please let me sleep some more! she muttered.  
Sergio was awake, watching them in bed.  
\- Doesn't my naughty son keep his mother to sleep again?  
Raquel looked at him and smiled. While caressing his beard with her hand:  
\- He is very active this morning.  
''Good morning my son'' put a kiss on her stomach.  
\- So you don't give me your first good morning kiss anymore.  
Sergio laughed at this lovely jealousy. He whispered to her belly:  
\- Wait son, you have a jealous mother we need to take care of first.  
He looked at Raquel.  
\- Come here.  
He gave a long kiss to her.  
\- Your good morning will be longer.  
Raquel laughed and withdrew.  
\- Stop, Sergio!  
\- Why is that?  
\- Are you thinking of making love with me while our son moves like that in my belly?  
\- Hmm .. It might be interesting.  
They laughed and enjoyed waking up early.  
When they got into the living room, Paula ran over to them.  
\- Good morning brother.  
The baby was responding with kicks. Strangely enough, this baby really seemed to love his older sister. Thanks to this interaction, Paula was finally looking forward to her brother again.  
\- Did you see, mom? He's trying to say good morning to me again.  
''Yes honey. He really loves you so much'' She caressed her daughter's cheek.  
At that time, Marivi came:  
\- Good morning my daughter.  
\- Finally someone said good morning to me before my son.  
They all looked at each other anxiously and started laughing.  
\- I'm so hungry let's have breakfast.  
When they sat down, Raquel immediately began to eat hungrily. Her appetite has increased a lot lately. They were all watching her in amazement.  
\- Mom, you are eating too much!  
\- Not me baby, your brother is getting hungry.  
\- The best part of pregnancy is being able to throw some crimes on the baby.  
\- Sergio!  
\- Ok darling, I'm kidding. Of course you will eat, you need to eat well. Let's open your mouth!  
He handed her the piece of honey bread he had prepared and Raquel ate with a smile.  
\- Dad, me too!  
Marivi: I think you're lucky that this baby is a boy, Sergio! You may not be able to bear the one more woman jealousy.  
\- I have no complaints, while he was preparing a bite for Paula, Raquel was looking after him with love.  
After breakfast, Sergio was working in his room for some paperwork about his investments. Raquel was trying to read a book alone in the living room. After a few hours, Raquel's anxiety began to escalate. The baby, who was very active in the morning, had not moved at all for a long time. She thought he was asleep and tried to be calm, but time was not passing. When she turned right, she would immediately move. She lay down, turned right, waited, but there was no movement. She had tidy up the house a little today. She was angry with herself for not listening to Sergio.  
\---  
\- My love, you sit down. I'll take care of it.  
\- Please Sergio, I'm fine. I feel useless. Let me do something!  
\- Ok darling, but please don't tire yourself.  
\- Ok. I'm careful, don't worry about us. We are fine.  
\---  
But she was tired. She went to Sergio with fear.  
\- Sergio!  
Sergio went over to her nervously.  
\- Are you OK? Did something happen, my love?  
She put her hand on her bulging belly.  
\- Sergio, the baby, baby is not moving.  
\- You said he was very active in this morning.  
\- Yes, yes it was, but there has been no movement for a while. I've tried everything but it doesn't react.  
\- Ok darling, calm down, let's wait a little.  
\- Sergio! Our baby is not moving. I say something happened to him, do something.  
\- Okay, okay please calm down. I'm sure nothing happened. Look, he always moved when you ate chocolate, shall we try?  
Sergio took his wife to the room, laid her to bed. Raquel was crying.  
\- Okay, lie here, I'm coming right now. But please don't cry, darling. Look at me, I'm sure it's just sleeping.  
\- Hurry up Sergio!  
Sergio ran to the kitchen. He started searching quickly for chocolate.  
\- What happened?  
\- The baby is not moving. Where are the chocolates?  
Marivi gave the chocolate bar to Sergio and accompanied him with anxiety.  
\- Mom, my baby!  
\- Take it easy mi hija, please, nothing will happen to him.  
\- Take it, my love.  
Raquel ate the chocolate.  
\- Look, nothing is happening, she cried.  
\- Okay my love, let's wait a while and then I'll call the doctor immediately.  
Sergio stroked her belly.  
\- Come on son, your mother is worried. Can't you give an answer to your dad?  
Sergio felt a movement in his hand.  
\- He moved! Sergio, our baby is alive!  
She hugged to Sergio and cried.  
\- Shh, okay darling, passed.  
After a little calmed down:  
\- I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was so scared.  
\- It doesn't matter, darling. Try to stay calm, okay?  
\- I used to not be that worried, you know? I started to be like you.  
Sergio nodded, smiled and caresses her cheek.  
\- I will still call the doctor now.  
While Sergio was on the phone, Raquel returned happily to her mother.  
\- Look mom, he's still kicking!  
\- Oh naughty boy! You scared us. (Marivi caresses her daughter's bulging belly)  
Sergio: Hello, doctor. We were just a little worried and wanted to ask you. Our baby did not move for more than 1 hour. But now he is moving. It is that normal?  
\- If it is moving now and there is no pain, there is nothing to fear.  
\- Do you have pain, dear?  
\- No, no, I'm fine. Still moving!  
\- Then we can just say he was lazy. Let me know if it happens again and takes longer. We already have a family check up recently, right?  
\- Yes, Paula is also very excited. Thank you, doctor.  
He hung up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- No problem dear, we will follow his movements.  
\- Thank god.  
\- Obviously he missed his father immediately.  
\- Yes, we miss you right away, never leave us.  
They hugged in peace.  
\------------------------------  
A few days later, Paula was very excited to see her brother. She woke up very early, got ready, and began knocking on the bedroom door.  
\- Mommy, daddy. Come on, wake up!  
Sergio and Raquel were cuddling. They startled with the voice.  
Sergio: What's going on?  
''Paula, that's Paula!'' Raquel tried to get out of bed in fear.  
\- Slow my dear, okay, I'm opening the door.  
Sergio opened the door, and Paula went right in and jumped on the bed.  
\- Daughter, are you okay? What happened? You scared me.  
\- Mom, did you forget that I was going to see my brother today? Let's go!  
Raquel and Sergio looked at each other and smiled. Sergio sat down on the bed.  
Raquel: But my life, it is too early. I'm sure even the doctor is still sleeping. Have a little patience, we'll go after breakfast, okay?  
\- But I want to see him now.  
Sergio: But Paula, we can't go to the doctor whenever we want. We have an appointment hour. Otherwise everything would be very complicated, right?  
Paula turned to her mother.  
\- Mom, please!  
\- Look baby, your daddy is right. Now how would you like to hug your brother and sleep some more? I'm sure he's very excited to meet you too. Maybe you want to calm him down a little beforehand as a big sister. And if we sleep, time passes immediately, what do you say?  
\- OK then let's go to sleep.  
Raquel laughed.  
\- Ok come here.  
She hugged her daughter and Sergio lay down beside them. They slept some more together. When Raquel and Sergio woke up 1-2 hours later, Paula was still asleep, they looked at her, smiled, stroked her hair.  
\- She must have woken up too early.  
\- Yes, I love how excited she is for her brother. I think we're slowly becoming a real family.  
\- Yes, a growing family.  
First he kissed his daughter, then his son, who said "I'm here to" with his tiny kicks. He got up, with giving a kiss to his wife last.  
\- I'll take care of breakfast. You, too, wake up Paula.  
\- OK honey.  
Sergio went to kitchen.  
\- Paula, good morning baby.  
\- Mama i will sleep  
\- Oh what a pitty! Then, it means you won't be able to come see your brother.  
Paula got up suddenly.  
\- No mom no, I even woke up!  
Raquel laughed.  
\- Okay, so let's go to breakfast right now.  
When they got inside, she approached Marivi sitting at the table:  
\- Good morning mom, how are you feeling today?  
\- I'm fine, don't worry my daughter.  
\- Are you excited to see your grandson today?  
\- My grandson?  
\- Mom, remember we're going to the doctor today?  
\- Oh yes sure. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just have trouble remembering sometimes. Like everyone  
Raquel knew that her mother didn't remember but didn't tell her that so as not to upset her. She smiled in pain and hugged her mother.  
Marivi: Come on, pregnant women shouldn't go hungry!  
They had a nice breakfast and then went to the doctor.  
Doctor: Welcome, how nice to see you in such a crowd. Hello Paula!  
\- Hi.  
\- Your mom and dad said you really wanted to see your brother. Are you excited?  
\- Yes, I am curious about my brother, but I am also very curious how you look at him.  
\- I can tell you a little bit about the tools if you want.  
\- Really?  
\- Of course. Let's look at what happened here while your mother was getting ready.  
\- Mom, can I go with him?  
\- Of course, my dear. But don't tire him too much, okay?  
Paula turned to the doctor:  
\- Can my grandmother come with us?  
\- Of course, let's get started.  
While they were visiting the health center, Sergio helped to prepare Raquel. She gave blood for routine checkups and went into the room for an ultrasound. Before long, Paula, Marivi and the doctor arrived. Paula looked excited.  
\- Mom, there are many different tools here. I think I'll be the doctor too and now I will help him.  
\- You are a very smart girl, Paula. I'm sure you'll be a great doctor.  
\- Yes, let's start the control with my assistant. Come on, Paula, you can turn the tool on.  
Paula confidently pressed the button she had just learned. She handed the tool to the doctor.  
\- Thank you doctor Paula.  
Raquel, Sergio and Marivi laughed. Raquel held out her hand and stroked her daughter's hair. Sergio held her hand as the doctor pushed the tool over her belly and checked the baby. He was excited every time he saw his baby, as if it was the first time. He still couldn't believe it because he never thought about it.  
\- Look, here is your little boy.  
\- Oh, have you seen, Paula? He is moving his hands.  
Paula looked quite surprised and impressed.  
\- Mom, he is really there! Very small! Daddy, did you see?  
Paula turned to Sergio. His eyes were teary.  
\- Dad? Are you crying?  
Raquel turned to Sergio, looked into her full eyes. She took his hand, stroked his hand with her finger, and smiled.  
\- No honey, of course I'm not crying. I saw, of course I saw, isn't it beautiful?  
\- Yes very sweet. But so black  
They laughed. Then, Raquel noticed that Marivi was crying quietly.  
\- Oh please don't do it mom. Are you okay?  
\- Don't worry mi hija, these are tears of happiness. It is too sweet!  
She stroked her daughter's hand. Raquel smiled with satisfaction. Then turning to the doctor:  
\- How is the baby, doctor?  
\- Don't worry, it looks pretty healthy. He is very active, it must be trying to say hello to his family and especially to his older sister.  
\- Hello my brother.  
Paula waved her small hands at the ultrasound image.  
\- Can you take a picture of it? Because now we hang them with dad on the refrigerator, then I'll draw the most beautiful one.  
\- Of course, would you like to shoot? When I say okay, you can press that button.  
\- OK.  
She pressed the button and took the resulting image. She excitedly showed it to her parents.  
\- Look, I took it!  
\- Honey, this is great, I think this will be the best.  
\- Yeah, I think I can draw this.  
Raquel got up and put on her shirt. At that time, Paula came to Sergio.  
\- Are we going to buy something for my brother today, dad? We'll prepare his room together, right?  
\- Yes my daughter, we will decide together. Let's get something for him.  
\- Hurray!  
Raquel was smiling at them, and Sergio helped her get up. As Sergio and Paula left the room, Marivi came to her daughter.  
\- I don't know if it's time to say these now, but I'm afraid that I won't remember later. It's nice to see you so happy and excited again after all that. Whatever you did, fortunately you did. You have already deserved this happiness. I love you so much mi hija!  
Raquel hugged her mother lovingly.  
\- Mom, thank you for being with me. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you.  
As Marivi wiped her tears;  
\- Oh come on, you know I don't like too much sentimentality. Don't you look at me. Let's enjoy it. It's been a while since we prepared a baby room, right? I can't wait to look at those cute little beds and clothes.  
While Raquel and Marivi were trying to keep up with the other members of the family, Raquel prayed for her mother to be with her in a healthy way while her baby was born. She had helped her a lot in raising Paula and now she needs her badly again. She really couldn't bear to see her sick. But now she knew she had to accept it.


	14. ''You are even more beautiful than my dreams''

They all had a pleasant shopping together. Sergio took care of every detail of the room for days. They did a great job with Paula, taking Raquel's opinion at every step. However, they kept the final version from Raquel. This secret grew so much between them that they referred to the room as the "secret room" and were constantly locking the room. It turned into a game between Paula and Sergio, and it brought them closer together. Raquel was also very pleased - except that she was very curious - because this also made Paula to warm up to her brother, at the same time.  
\- Can't I go into that "secret room" anymore?  
\- No, mom, you can't go in there! You will see tomorrow. Surprise!  
"Okay, but I can't wait any longer," said Raquel laughing.  
Sergio came over to her as Paula hurried into the secret room.  
\- But you, you gonna let me see, right?  
\- No, we made a deal. You can't see it until tomorrow!  
\- Come on, Sergio. I am very curious.  
\- No, Raquel, I promised Paula.  
Raquel grasped the key in Sergio's hand with a sexy attitude, and she approached his ear.  
\- Are you telling me no?  
Sergio closed his eyes. As soon as he realized that he was going to surrender, he suddenly gathered himself and retreated.  
\- Ra-Raquel! No! You can't fool me like that.  
“You'll have to wait another day,” he said, entering the room behind Paula and shut the door immediately.  
Raquel laughed. She loved again how well her daughter and Sergio got along, and of course Sergio's shyness. She helplessly went to her room.  
The other side of the bed was empty when she got up the next morning. She found a note and a key on the pillow.  
“You can now enter the secret room. Follow the signs. A king and a princess await you there. " Raquel couldn't control her laughter. Their imagination was great! She was going to get out of bed when a red origami figure caught her attention. She opened it up and started reading.  
“My beautiful darling, we are waiting for you in our son's room with our daughter. I'm sorry to make you very curious, but I couldn't break the agreement I had with my daughter. I love you and every beauty you have brought to my life. I'm so in love with you Raquel, very much. I can't tell you how excited I am for our son. I admire you more and more every day. I hope the room was just like your dreams. You are even more beautiful than my dreams. "  
Raquel definitely thought she was the luckiest woman in the world. The room was just a detail. Every place she was with them was already heaven. She couldn't wait to hug them, she stood up. The road to the room was decorated with different origami figures at intervals. While some of them were quite professional, the inexperience of what Paula had guessed she was doing was sweet. They must have worked hard. Her mother was waiting for her at the door with a smile. Marivi seemed to be on guard duty at the door. When she saw Raquel's arrival, she knocked on the door to let them know. Raquel came over to her mother with a smile and patted her arm. She took a deep breath in front of the room, inserted the key into the hole and turned it. The scenery she encountered was truly incredible. It was even more beautiful than you imagined. Every detail was thought through skillfully. There were photos of them all on the walls. This room was full of memories, this room would tell about the their beautiful family to fruits of their love. Her eyes were teary, she entered, looking around with admiration. Paula, dressed as a princess, approached her.  
\- Do you like, mom?  
\- Baby, you look like a real princess. And this place is great!  
Sergio came over to her. He put a tender kiss on her cheek.  
\- Sergio! Better than I imagined.  
\- Like you.  
They hugged. When they leave and remember everyone was there, Raquel: You guys are great. It was really worth what I expected. How talented you are!  
\- Mom, I learned how to make origami, look! holding a novice figure in her hand.  
\- Honey, that's great!  
\- My father taught me.  
\- How much have you done!  
\- My grandmother helped too, mom. Sometimes she forgets, but I teach her every time.  
\- Well done honey.  
Marivi: Paula is a great teacher and must have gotten her patience from you.  
Sergio and Paula were excited to show her every detail of the room. The baby was moving all the time, probably because of excitement. Raquel grabbed her belly and spoke toward it.  
\- Do you like your room too, baby?  
She felt a kick. It was the most powerful of any you've ever felt.  
\- Ah! I guess that means yes!  
They laughed. She saw Paula's favorite teddy bear on the baby's cradle.  
\- Oh baby, are you giving this to your brother?  
\- Yes mother, I gave up. I think we can share everything. I will also play with his toys.  
\- Of course. You are siblings. Everything is already for both of you. You will play great games here. You are a wonderful sister.  
\- Mom, you are also siblings with my aunt. Do you love her?  
There was a silence. Raquel swallowed and smiled forcefully.  
\- Of course I love her, baby. Sisters always love their siblings and try to protect them no matter what. I did that too.  
Marivi sadly left the room. Although she does not show, she missed her daughter and was very upset. Sergio approached them:  
\- Come on Paula, you should finish the picture you drew. It will also be our last surprise. Don't want to complete it now?  
\- Yes, we will hang it here together.  
She ran to her room. Sergio hugged Raquel.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Yes my love, I'm OK and the luckiest woman in the world. Everywhere I am with you is heaven. But here is really amazing! I think I'll want a surprise for all rooms.  
They laughed.  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you so much my love.  
They kissed for a long time. Later as they happily inspect their babies' belongings, Paula brought the picture that she drew inspired by her brother's ultrasound photo. Together, they hung the first picture of their baby on the wall with pleasure.  
Raquel: Now you're the only thing missing in the room, baby. We are all waiting for you excitedly. Come healthily, she stroked her belly slowly.  
——----------------------  
In the evening Raquel was in her son's room. She folded the clothes one by one, ironed them, and carefully removed the tags to avoid disturbing the baby. She was tired. Sergio came into the room.  
\- Oh are you here, I've been looking for you everywhere.  
\- I'm here, my love. I just can't stop looking at these cute things.  
She held up the little team in her hand.  
\- Can you look at the sweetness of that? I feel like going crazy when I imagine him in these clothes.  
Sergio approached her with a smile on his face. He took the outfit from her.  
\- Very beautiful and very small. Will he really fit into this?  
Raquel laughed at his inexperience.  
\- Yes, but you won't believe how fast he has grown. We have to enjoy every moment.  
Sergio looked into the room, anxiously:  
\- My life, did you organize it all? We would do it together. You are tiring yourself very much.  
\- Don't worry Sergio, I'm fine, we're fine (she smiled, stroking her belly). They are so beautiful that I could not stand it. But it's true that I'm a little tired.  
\- Come on, let's go to our room now.  
Raquel nodded, took her husband's arm and they went to their room. Raquel opened the drawer and took the cream from it.  
\- Can you apply my cream, cariño?  
\- Of course, massage time.  
Sergio smiled and took the cream bottle from her hand. Raquel settled between his legs. Sergio poured the cream into his hands. He hugged his wife from behind, carefully rubbed the cream on her belly, caressing his baby. This was a cream she used to prevent stretch marks in her previous pregnancy. Sergio had gladly accepted to do the task every evening since her tummy was clear, it was an interaction with their baby. Sergio pulled his wife's hair to one side, placed her head on her neck and left a little kiss on her neck. Raquel was tired, but the baby was very active. Sergio smiled at the little feet he felt in his hand as he applied the cream.  
\- I hope this little boy lets me rest tonight.  
\- Then we need to calm him down a little bit.  
\- How?  
He laid the cream on the table.  
\- Let's lie down here  
\- Sergio what are you doing?  
\- Shh, unfortunately there is still only one way I know of putting the baby to sleep.  
Raquel lay down on the bed and Sergio settled down next to her. He leaned over to her belly and began to tell a story in a low voice. Raquel laughed at her sweetness. The world's most wanted robber was leaning on her stomach in bed, telling stories to his unborn baby with his most beautiful voice. It didn't seem to work at first, but over time the baby really seemed to calm down with his father's voice. Or just slept. Raquel stroked his hair.  
\- I love you, she whispered.  
Sergio looked at her with glowing eyes and continued to tell the tale. Sergio, who lifted his head at the end of the story, saw Raquel, who was already tired, asleep, and he smiled. She looked beautiful. Without waking her up, he left an innocent kiss on her shoulder and lay down beside her. Raquel settled in his arms as usual in her sleep. Sergio fell into the arms of a peaceful sleep as he caressed her hair.


	15. ''I love you more and more every day''

Sergio woke up early in the morning. They had an agreement with Paula. Surprises did not end. Together they prepared a nice breakfast for Raquel. But it was impossible not to hear the novice voices coming from the kitchen. Raquel awoke to the sounds, realizing what they were trying to do. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, she waited for them to summon her. She put her hands on her stomach:  
\- Good morning my baby. Do you see what a wonderful family you have? How excited they are for you. But I guess we'll have to wait a little bit for breakfast.  
\-----------------

At that moment, things looked complicated in the kitchen.  
\- Come on daddy, have you prepared the pancakes?  
\- Wait a minute, my daughter, I'm doing it.  
\- I want to mix it.  
\- But Paula, it could spill.  
\- No dad, I'm not a baby. I became a big sister, I can do it. Do not you trust me?  
This girl looked more like her mother every day. She knew exactly how to persuade Sergio.  
\- Oh! Of course I trust you, Paula. Well then. Let's see, he handed the crepe dough to her.  
Paula was going to do this for the first time, but she had seen it from her mother, it looked fun. She began to whisk inexperienced. She almost dropped the bowl over the first time! Sergio grabbed the bowl anxiously.  
\- Oh Paula! Are you sure you've done this before?  
\- I guess, no. But if you don't let me do it, I'll never be able to learn and surprise you when I grow up.  
Why was this girl so smart?  
\- Well, then let me teach you, Sergio took the bowl from her hand, he started whisking by splashing. Paula laughed with laughter.  
\- Dad, are you sure you know how to do this?  
Sergio glanced at the dirty surroundings, then at Paula, with anxious eyes.  
\- I must admit I only saw this when your mother was doing it.  
They both started laughing. Together they finished whisking the dough. But everywhere was very messy.  
\- Dad, I'll try to spin the pancake in the air.  
\- Paula, we couldn't even manage to mix it. I don't think we can.  
\- Come on dad, pleasee!  
Paula threw the pancake in the air, despite her father's objection. She managed to drop the pancake into the pan, although it wasn't flat.  
\- Did you see? I did, Paula said with joy. Come on, try it too!  
Sergio also was not bad at this job. But when they turned it into a game together, they had to throw some pancakes.  
\- I guess that's enough, Paula. Otherwise, we will not be able to eat pancakes for breakfast. Let's start preparing the table.  
Marivi, awakening from the voices at that time, entered.  
\- What happened to this kitchen?  
\- We're preparing a surprise for my mom, grandma! Please wait in your room, I'll call you.  
\- Couldn't you have paid a little more attention? I think the real surprise to your mother will be the state of this kitchen, she said while she was taking the fallen eggshell and throwing it away.  
\- Sorry Marivi, I'll handle it later, don't worry. We'll call you shortly.  
\- I hope you are better at cleaning than your kitchen work, Mr. Marquina, she said as she left.  
Paula laughed at Sergio's anxious face, and then Sergio joined her. They finally finished preparing the table together.  
\- Come on, Paula, it's too late. Your mother and brother are hungry, and so are we.  
\- Yeah! Let's wake them up. My mother will be very surprised.  
Sergio took a peek into the kitchen again and as he stepped out of the kitchen behind Paula, "absolutely!" he muttered.  
Raquel was quite hungry, but she waited patiently. When the voices finally stopped, the door opened slowly. Paula and Sergio walked in.  
\- Mom, did you wake up? Good morning.  
Paula jumped on the bed.  
\- Good morning my daughter, kissed her excited daughter.  
Sergio came over to them, leaving a little kiss on her lip.  
\- Good morning darling. Did we wake you up?  
Raquel smiled:  
\- No, no I just woke up. Let's see, what are you two doing?  
\- Mom, we have another great surprise for you.  
\- Hmm, what is that?  
\- Come on, you have to come to the kitchen right now.  
Raquel got up, laughing at her daughter's excitement. She quickly washed her face, changed her clothes.  
\- Come on mom!  
\- Okay my daughter, I'm here.  
Paula took her mother's hand, and a great breakfast was waiting for her when they entered the kitchen, and of course a dirty kitchen. Raquel looked into the kitchen, trying to hide her shock. Paula immediately sat down at the table. Seeing Raquel's confused face, Sergio took one of the flowers from the table and handed it to Raquel and apologized for the kitchen with his eyes: "We may have messed up a little, but don't worry, I'll take care of it," he said quietly.  
\- A little? Raquel laughed, picked up the flower and smelled. She looked gladly into her husband's eyes, stroked his cheek. "It's okay, we'll take care of it together."  
\- Do you like, mom?  
\- Looks great honey and we're so hungry.  
\- Come on, sit down, I'm bringing the coffees.  
Marivi also came in. She looked desperately at Raquel as she sat at the table. Raquel smiled, tilting her head and lifting her shoulders. While Sergio was brewing the coffee, Raquel was sick with the smell of the coffee she used to love. Sergio looked at Raquel. She looked uncomfortable. She tried not to show the surprise so as not to spoil it, but Sergio was very careful. Suddenly he pressed the button, stopped the machine.  
\- I guess we don't want coffee today, do we? How about orange juice?  
Raquel was grateful. Paula happily agreed, saying "that's great". Paula and Marivi were immersed in talking about an old game she taught her while Sergio brought their orange juices. Sergio approached Raquel, quietly:  
\- I guess our baby won't like coffee, right?  
\- Sorry dear, but I guess so. I can't tolerate its smell.  
\- Let it be, we will enjoy our coffee secretly after he is born.  
Raquel laughed.  
\- I love you so much, I love that you understand me so well.  
They didn't need to talk to get along. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
\--  
Towards the end of breakfast, Paula suddenly started pouting.  
\- Did something happen honey?  
\- I'm so bored of staying home all the time, mom!  
\- You are right. I guess, me too.  
\- So how about a little walk after breakfast, ladies?  
\- It would be great!  
But I think there's a little cleaning you need to do first, Marivi said.  
Paula and Sergio looked at each other nervously.  
Maria: Ok don't worry, I'll do it.  
Raquel: No, Maria. They'll help, too, right? Paula has to learn the rules. We will do it together quickly.

Together they started cleaning the kitchen. But Sergio didn't let Raquel do anything. He saw that she was bending over and trying to load the dishes into the machine, he quickly went over to her and tried to take the plate from her hand.  
\- Stop dear, I'll handle it.  
\- Sergio please, I'm doing it. Do you mind your own business?  
\- But darling, you shouldn't bend. I cannot be comfortable like this, please let me do it.  
Seeing that they could not get along, Marivi:  
\- Okay, understood, it's almost over. We take care of the remaining places with Maria. Come on, get ready.  
Paula, who tried to wipe the table with foam all over, was delighted with this news. “Hurray! I am going now ” they laughed at her running.  
\- Thank you mom. But aren't you coming?  
\- I want some rest mi hija, then we can go together, right?  
\- Ok, how you want it. But please don't tire yourself.  
She turned to Maria:  
\- I entrust my mother to you, take care of her. Okay?  
\- Of course. Do not worry.  
\- Don't worry about me my daughter, have some fun.  
Raquel affectionately shook her mother's hand and went to their room to get ready.  
\----------------------------

Raquel was trying to put on her shoes. It was quite difficult to do this with his growing belly. Sergio looked at her and smiled. How cute she looked.  
\- Do you want me to help you?  
\- Oh, yes Sergio. I cannot wear my shoes. I gained a lot of weight.  
\- No, you look very cute. Our baby is growing.  
Sergio dressed her shoes tenderly.  
\- I'd better get used to wearing slippers though. My feet are also swollen. Do you really love me like this still as before?  
\- No!  
Raquel turned to him, looking surprised. Sergio was staring at her with admiration.  
\- I don't love you as much as I used to, he got closer to her. "I love you more and more every day."  
Raquel shyly lowered her head to the ground and smiled. Sergio held her chin, turned her face to him and gave her an innocent kiss.  
"Let's go, our daughter is waiting for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dream of these sweet moments so much and love to share with you. I wonder your comments =)


	16. We were just taking a shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again =)  
> I hope you enjoy this episode, because I enjoyed it very much while writing. Please write me what you think. Have a good read <3

They would have a nice day together. They had no plans. They would do whatever they wanted to do. After her over-planned life, Raquel felt again that she loved this new life even more. Even Sergio, who lived with plans, seemed used to it. After all, there was no point in planning with Raquel. It was the unique fissure of even those perfect plans!  
They looked like a complete family. Paula holding their hands between Sergio and Raquel(with her big belly)! While they were walking around the city center like this, Paula bought lots of candy from a candy shop she saw. As they continued walking, and she eating them, she saw an ice cream shop. She knew that her mother wouldn't let her eat both candy and ice cream the same day, but she took her chance.

\- MOM, DAD! Look, an ice cream shop!

\- Paula just ate sugar. You know that eating so sweet is bad for your teeth.

\- But mama just for today, please!

\- No Paula. You chose to eat sugar.

\- But mom we are getting out very little anyway. I don't eat all the time. I promise I will not eat again. This time I want it so much, please!

Raquel looked determined. Paula turned to Sergio in disappointment. She knew it was easier to persuade him.  
\- Dad please tell my mom something! Please, please!

Sergio didn't know what to do. It was impossible to say no to Paula, but he also knew how hard it was to convince Raquel. Yes, too much sugar was harmful to her teeth, but nothing more than once. Besides, he convinced himself that it would not be good to upset her when she was just accepting her brother.  
\- Paula, sorry, but your mom is right. It is not good to eat too much sugar.

Paula slammed her foot on the ground angrily, 'Ugh!'. Sergio turned to Raquel.  
\- But, well, Raquel, in fact, wouldn't it be nice if we had ice cream all together to celebrate our first departure as a family of 4, just once? Just this once.

Raquel raised her eyebrows at Sergio.  
\- Darling, I know how much you love vanilla ice cream. Doesn't our son want it?

He was right. She really wanted to eat that ice cream, but she didn't want to spoil her authority. And, Sergio's in-between mood was also very cute. Raquel pointed her finger at Paula:  
\- Ok but this one time only!

\- Oley! Paula held up her arms in joy and shouted.

\- Thank your dad, Paula. "And to her brother," she added in a whisper.

\- Thank you dad, come on!

Paula had already gone to the ice cream shop. Sergio took Raquel's hand, smiled affectionately at her, went to their daughter and took their ice cream, and then they took a long walk. They watched Raquel eagerly eat her ice cream. Realizing this, Raquel: “What happened? I have to admit, ice cream wasn't a bad idea.” Sergio winked at Paula, and Paula began to laugh with delight. Raquel was very happy to finally see her daughter so happy.

During the walk, Paula saw a small amusement park and wanted to enter it, they did not want to upset the girl who had been away from city life for a long time. Paula was very happy. They tried almost every toy with Sergio.

Paula: Let's get on that roller coaster all together.

\- Well, my daughter, we can't do it with your brother.

Paula's face dropped, her arms tied.  
\- Okay, that's okay, we're going to get on with Paula and your mom will take our pictures, how's the idea? We can have very cool photos.

Paula: Fantastic! Let's get in now.

Paula immediately started running.  
Raquel: Don't run, daughter!

\- Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of her. You rest, you're tired.

As Sergio is about to leave Raquel:  
\- Sergio, I'm going to ask you something.

\- Yes.

\- I thought you didn't like them.

She knew that Sergio hated speed. Sergio adjusted his glasses.  
\- Well, yes it was. But Paula wanted it, and I don't want her to be upset. So who cares? Actually I haven't tried it, maybe I like it.

Sergio did not believe what he said. He never wanted to try it, but he would do it for Paula. Sergio went over to Paula. He was waiting in line, quite anxiously. Raquel laughed at him. When it finally started, Sergio was screaming in fear, while Paula was trying to calm him down and had a lot of fun. Raquel enjoyed watching. Although not as cool as they expected, she took a few pictures as a reminder of this beautiful day. When they got down and reached her, Raquel smiled:  
\- How did it go, did you have fun?

\- It was great, mom, I was not afraid at all, but I guess my father was scared, Paula laughed.

Sergio, who was about to throw up, picked himself up and said:  
\- No Paula, I wasn't afraid, just speed is a bad thing!

Paula and Raquel stared at each other and started laughing. Raquel tries to stay serious:  
\- Ok that's enough, we'll do more calm things now.

However, they could not decide what to do. Finally Raquel:  
\- Come on, I'll choose a direction and we'll play the first game we come across!

She started spinning slowly, stumbling. Sergio held her;  
\- Be careful darling, you will be dizzy.

\- Ok here it is!

It was a game where gifts were given to those who managed to hit targets with a toy gun. An interesting coincidence, she thought. Normally she wouldn't let Paula play gun games, but she didn't care when she thought of their situation, those days were long gone, Paula was quite grown and it was just a game.

\- Let's win that bear!

While the man was telling them how to hold the gun, she tried hard not to laugh at their situation. What would the man think if he knew that this family father, whom he told about this, was the man who committed the biggest robbery in the world and this pregnant woman was a former cop trying to catch him? After several unsuccessful attempts, Paula said, "Who's next?". Sergio politely gave priority to his wife. Raquel grabbed the gun, even if it wasn't real, it had been so long since she had been holding the gun that it felt awkward. The latest weapon she grabbed was quite real and pointed it at her baby's father's head!

\- Come on mom!

Raquel smiled when she heard Paula's voice and subtly fired her first accurate shot. It was time for Sergio. She pulled back when he reached out to grab the gun and “You know it's not that easy to take this from me,” she said. Sergio glanced at her with uncomprehending eyes, then he remembered the day he had to knock her unconscious and take the gun and smiled.

\- I'm two people, I guess I should have more right?

\- Mama don't be spoilsport, Paula laughed.

\- Don't you give priority to pregnant women, sir?

Sergio nodded with a smile, turned to Paula and lifted his shoulders helplessly. Raquel quickly hit the 4 remaining targets in a row. Everyone, including the man, was looking at her in surprise.  
Paula: Hooray, we won the bear!

The man: Congratulations, he handed the bear.

“My mom is a inspector,” Paula proudly said. Raquel caressed her daughter's hair and handed her the teddy bear that she won, and Paula joyfully hugged the bear.

Sergio was watching his wife proudly. This woman was truly amazing. The delicate woman she struggled with so that she would not be dizzy; how wild and really sexy she looked when she took a gun with her bulging belly! He was very lucky to have her. It didn't take Raquel long to notice the fan eyes watching her. She looked at Sergio and winked with a smile. Sergio felt he was really looking forward to going home. He wanted her.

\- We are all very tired right? It's time to go home!

\- No dad, I'm not tired at all, it's beautiful here!

\- Baby, we're a little tired I and your brother. Can we go home before it's too late?

Paula reluctantly agreed, but was still complaining when they got home.  
\- We could have stayed there a little longer dad!

\- Sweetheart, your mom shouldn't be tired, you know. We will go again, okay?

\- Okay, but promise?

\- I promise.

Marivi came to them: How was your day?

\- It was great, grandma. You should definitely come next time. Look, my mom won this bear for me.

\- Oh, that's great Paula.

While Paula excitedly describes the day, Raquel said:  
\- Come on, Paula, you take a shower right away. You can continue to tell later.

\- Ok mom! Paula continued to tell as she hurried toward the bathroom, holding her grandmother's hand.

Raquel turned to Sergio.  
\- I'll take a shower too, dear. I feel quite dirty.

\- I guess me too. Well, we can do it together, right?

Raquel giggled.  
\- Sergio no, I'm tired.

\- We'll just take a shower, he whispered in her ear.

Raquel rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom. She knew that neither of both could stand. Immediately after that, Sergio entered. Then it wouldn't hurt to have some fun, right?

She started to take her clothes off slowly, looking into Sergio's eyes. She put her hands on her back, skillfully removed her bra, held it in her hand. She looked at Sergio and characteristically raised eyebrows up. She tossed the bra slowly at him and Sergio, who opened his eyes wide, reflexively grabbed it as it was about to fall. This was too much! When nothing was left on her, she reached out to Sergio to get into the bathtub, Sergio was watching her in fascination, immediately took his hand and helped Raquel get into the bathtub. Raquel took the shower head in her hand and immediately started getting wet overhead and caressing herself. Oh my God! This woman looked like a goddess! Fertility goddess! She suddenly turned off the water as her whole body was slowly getting wet, and turned to Sergio.  
\- Will you wait there?

Sergio recovered. It was very hot in here.  
\- Oh sure, I'm coming right now.

He hurriedly removed his clothes, and Raquel laughed at him at that. She could see that he was impressed! Sergio came over to her, and Raquel immediately wetted him.  
\- Stop, Raquel.

Raquel laughed, "let's have some fun."  
\- Well then!

Sergio couldn't take it and gave a long and sensual kiss to his wife's lip. Raquel pulled back a little later.  
\- Shh! We were just taking a shower, right?

Sergio nodded hastily, poured some shampoo on his hand, and began washing Raquel's hair, massaging her scalp with finger tips with small movements. Then it passed into her body. He madly liked to touch her. He caressed her cheeks with his foamy hands, and let her foam foam by stroking her neck, her wonderful breasts. This slippery feeling was great. He looked sharply into her eyes and squeezed both her breasts with his hands.  
Raquel let out a small moan, tossed her head back, and smiled with pleasure.  
When he came to her stomach, he leaned over, stroking it and washing carefully it like washing a fragile vase. As Sergio descended, Raquel's hands were in his hair. She absolutely adored this man.

\- Now it's my turn!

This time, Raquel took the shampoo and started washing Sergio. When she touched him so much, of course, she got serious when she came to his upturned dick. She started washing it back and forth. Sergio grabbed against the wall. What was she doing to him!

\- Raquell!

\- Sssh!

Both of their bodies were covered in foam. They kissed in this slippery feeling. Sergio impatiently took the water and let the foam run over them. When they finally cleared up, Sergio held Raquel's hands in the air under the water and they started kissing. Without pausing to his kisses, he slowly bent down until she had no place on her body that he had not kissed. He started caressing her intimate parts. Raquel threw her head back, Sergio knew her really well. They had learned each other's bodies very well and knew very well where to touch. Raquel wanted him in a wave of pleasure!  
\- Joder Sergio, fuck me!

Sergio smiled, he loved watching her orgasm face. He held her hair and looked into her eyes. He began to poke his two fingers in and out skillfully. Raquel moaned and pleaded "darling ... come on, please." She should have felt him right inside. To keep the baby safe from blows, Raquel turned around, leaned over the sink, one hand on her stomach. Sergio grabbed his dick and slowly entered into her. Their moans mixed with each other as the tides speeded up. They didn't care about anyone. They just wanted each other! When they reached the top, Sergio hugged Raquel from behind. They were out of breath.

\- We were just taking a shower!

They both laughed, gave each other a quick kiss. They were exhausted. Sergio quickly wrapped his wife in a towel to keep her from getting cold, dried her hair carefully, and after getting a bathrobe for himself, they went to their room. They got into their beds with their naked bodies, hugged each other tightly and soon slept tiredly. Touching her skin was really soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became one of my favorite episodes. What do you say? I love them and the unique chemistry between them!


	17. Best strawberry I've ever eaten!

Raquel kissed to Paula goodnight and came into the bedroom. Holding her waist, she approached Sergio who was reading in bed, and slowly sat down on the other side of the bed. Sergio put down the book in his lap. 

\- Are you okay?

\- The baby is getting heavier, my love. My back hurts when I stand for a long time.

Sergio smiled, laid the book in his hand on the next table. He got behind his wife, started massaging her shoulders. Raquel looked up and smiled at Sergio.

\- Is this better?

\- Thank you very much. I see you are very good at this, Mr. Marquina.

\- You are raising our baby inside. This miracle must of course be tiring. If necessary, I will gladly massage you every evening. I want to help you.

\- It is enough for me to be with me, my love.

\- I wish I could do more.

\- You never know how even holding my hand helps me.

Sergio gave his wife a nice massage.  
\- I guess that's enough Sergio, thank you.

She gave a long kiss of thanks to his lips. Sergio put her gently on the bed. His hands were starting to caress her hips from under her nightgown;  
\- Darling!  
\- My lovee  
\- Sergio, just a minute.  
\- What happened?   
Sergio stared at her with confused eyes.  
\- Strawberry!  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Darling, I know it's not the time now, but our son suddenly wanted too many strawberries.  
Sergio sat up.  
\- Strawberry?  
Raquel nodded in all her sweetness and grabbed her belly.  
\- Cariño, it is too late, it is impossible for me to go to the center and find open greengrocers.  
\- Please Sergio! I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't really eat. As if I can smell it. I want so much, please.

Sergio looked at his wife, who insisted like a child. It was impossible to say no to her. Raquel, who perceives a brief silence as no:  
\- Okey, anyway. You're right, we'll see in the morning. Let's sleep.

Sergio kissed his wife's stomach.  
\- So my son wanted strawberries. This is the first thing he wants from his father, I can't say no. My dear, I will go to the city center and look. Okay?

''Cariño, really?'' Raquel said with joy.

\- Uh huh.

But as Sergio prepared, Raquel felt guilty.  
\- Sergio look, now I thought, I guess we can wait until morning.

\- No my love, I'm going.

\- There is really no need. We can get something to eat from the kitchen. You will try very hard.

\- Worth it for both of you.

He put a kiss on her forehead, '“It's not easy being a dad,” he said, and came out with a smile. He went to the center, but of course there was no open greengrocer. He called one of his men in the city center and woke him up. The voice on the phone opening with concern:

\- Professor, is there a problem?  
\- We need to find strawberries!  
\- Strawberry?  
\- Yes, strawberry.  
\- Now?  
\- Yeah, right now

The voice on the phone was a close man of the professor. He was in charge of informing him of possible dangers at the center. He had come to their house before and he knew Raquel was pregnant. He realized what was happening and laughed quietly.

\- Yes?

\- Okay, Professor, don't worry, I'm coming right now, we'll handle it.

The man soon appeared at the door. The professor never thought he would use his gang to find strawberries for his pregnant wife. They tried to reach the owners of several grocery stores. Finally, on the 3rd attempt, they reached the grocery store and the man opened the shop for them at night. Sergio bought a bunch of strawberries, and just in case, other fruits. He gave a large sum of money to the owner of the grocery store.

\- Sorry, we got you up at this hour.

\- No problem. I guess your spouse is pregnant.  
The greengrocer laughed. He looked at his man, Sergio was embarrassed.

\- Y-yes.

\- Is it your first child?

\- Yes, so we actually have a daughter, though. Anyway, thank you.

\- Congratulations.  
Sergio thanked him with his head.

When they walk away from there the man;  
\- Congratulations, too, professor.

“Thank you,” he said shyly.

\- Is there anything else?

\- No, thank you for your help. Let me know if there is any improvement.

\- OK. I'm here whenever you want.

Sergio immediately drove home. It was quite late. With the joy of finding what she wanted, he washed the fruits and went into the room, but Raquel was already asleep. He smiled when he saw that she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up. She was tired and very beautiful. Quietly placing the plate of fruit on her bedside, he curled up beside her, hugging her affectionately.   
\---  
In the morning, Raquel woke up smelling strawberries on her nose. She opened her eyes and saw the fruit plate. She threw Sergio's arm over excitedly, sat down, put the plate in her lap and began to eat eagerly.

Sergio was awake, he started laughing while watching her. Raquel spoke with her mouth full of strawberries:

\- What? Your son wants it!

\- Okay, enjoy your meal. But I guess my son likes sleep more than strawberry.

''Sorry my love, I fell asleep at night'' She said with guilt as she swallowed the bite in her mouth.

''You will forgive yourself now'' he said suggestively.

\- Hmm how is it?

Sergio took a strawberry and plucked the leaf. He put the strawberry between his wife's lips, especially touching the parts outside of her mouth, biting himself from her mouth. Raquel smiled with pleasure as she swallowed the strawberry in her mouth.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Muy bien!

The strawberry smeared her lip. Sergio approached her face, wiped the corner of her lip with his thumb, then grabbed her chin and brought it closer to him, and kissed her strawberry lips long.

\- This is the best strawberry I've ever eaten!

Raquel giggled. "Me too"

Paula and Marivi's voices were coming from inside, they were awakened.

Raquel: We have to go inside, Paula will come here soon. We don't have time.  
Sergio was still staring at her with admiration.

\- Uh huh. But the your punishment is not over yet.

As Raquel got up, she turned to Sergio:  
\- Greater punishment than for tying me from my arms to the ceiling?

\- At least as beautiful.

\- Hmm .. Estoy contigo

Raquel winked and left the room. Sergio was really in love with this woman!


	18. Chapter 18

Raquel was almost in the 8th month. Finding a comfortable position in bed was getting harder every day. She had trouble sleeping at night.

\- My love, do you want some more pillows?

\- I know there's almost no space for you in bed, but your son never makes me sleep, my love.

\- You should be comfortable and I'll sleep next to you anyway.

\- Then...Can you put another pillow on my back? she asked with a shy smile.

Sergio smiled and brought the pillow, placed it carefully.

\- Is it better?

\- Yes, thank you, go to sleep dear, you are sleep deprived because of me. We must be prepared for the nights after birth.

\- I can't wait for him to be born, I'm willing to not sleep.

\- Let's see if you can say that when you don't sleep for days!

She laughed at Sergio's fearful gaze ''Ok ok, don't be afraid come on, good night my love.''

\- Goodnight, he gave a little kiss.

\----

When Raquel woke up in the morning, Sergio was absent. She got up slowly. Sergio was talking to someone in the room. When Raquel arrived he was about to turn it off, she didn't hear.

\- Oh darling did you wake up? Good morning

\- Good morning. Who were you talking to?

\- It doesn't matter, darling. You have to eat something.

Raquel took hold of his arm;

\- Did something happen Sergio?

\- My love, it's really does not matter.

\- Sergio! Por favor

\- OK! Let's sit down and talk.

They sat on the seat.

\- What is happening?

\- Ok, I'll tell you, first, calm down.

\- When you do this, I get more nervous. Can you tell right away?

\- OK. The shipper called me. Tokyo... Tokyo wants to gather the gang and come here.

Sergio saw Raquel's concern and took hold of her hands.

\- Look, I know your pregnancy is progressing, and you might want to forget what happened and keep our family away, but they became family to me.

\- Sergio I know you love them, of course they can come. But isn't it just a visit?

\- I hope so.

\- Sergio please! Please promise me that whatever happens, you will not endanger yourself or our family.

\- Raquel!

\- Promise me Sergio! Look, we will have a son soon. Think of our family. I can't stand it anymore, please.

The baby was stressed. Now his movements could be seen very easily from the outside. She held her belly.

\- Ok darling, calm down please, look, our baby is getting nervous too. I promise okay?

\- OK. I trust you. What do they know about our lives?

\- Nothing.

\- How so? They don't know that we got married, that we are starting a life here with my mother, daughter and now our son?

\- No, he adjusted his glasses.

Raquel took a deep breath.

\- It will be an interesting meeting. But don't worry, people who are important to you are important to me, Sergio, we are family.

\- Thank you darling. I love you, caressed her face.

\- I'm also dear. Then let me start the preparations slowly.

\- Please, you are resting, Maria will take care of everything.

\- OK Sergio, I'll let her know, don't worry.

Sergio was worried, although he tried not to show it. All he wanted was Tokyo not to get herself in trouble. He called the shipper, told him to collect them all, and went to help Raquel.

In just a week, the gang was about to arrive in Palawan. During this time, the places where all of them will stay and the meals were carefully prepared. It was evening. Raquel was in the kitchen making the final preparations.

\- Mom, my father's friends will come today, right?

\- Yes my baby, come on you change your clothes too.

Sergio entered the kitchen as Paula entered her room:

\- My love you are tiring again, please come on

\- But Sergio, meal!

\- Maria, can you interested in food? It's not as beautiful as you do, but what should we do?

He took his wife's hand, took her inside, made her lie on the sofa. When Raquel reached down she felt really tired.

\- I think you are right. I'm getting tired easily now.

\- If you tire yourself, you will make me sad. You will tell me what you need, okay?

\- OK my love. When will they come?

\- They'll be here soon.

\- Are you excited?

\- A little, I think I missed them.

\- Do not forget your promise to me.

\- Ok darling, you won't stress, okay?

\- Okay.

Sergio put a cute kiss on her nose.

Paula arrived and immediately turned to her brother. They had already created a small game between them.

\- Mom, I will play with brother.

She thought she was playing with him when the baby kicked where her hand touched. Of course, they sometimes forced the baby into the game by eating chocolate, secretly from Paula. It hasn't been easy for Paula to accept her brother. They didn't want her to be disappointed.

\- While you are playing, I'll bring a small gift to my children. Your favorite.

Sergio brought in two chocolates. He said "this is for my daughter" and handed one to Paula. He winked at her as he handed the other to Raquel, saying "and this is for my son" and they smiled. When Raquel ate the chocolate, the baby was immediately active. With a hard kick they almost saw the baby's foot. Paula was very surprised.

\- Mom, It feels like he will come out of your belly. It won't come out of there, right?

They all started laughing.

\- Don't worry honey, this does not happen.

Marivi: Unfortunately, It's not that easy to get out of there, she said and sat down.

Raquel shot an angry look at her mother.

\- How will it come out, mom, is it hard?

\- I can't say it's easy, baby, but don't worry doctor will do it.

\- Do not upset our mother, okay brother? She turned her glowing eyes to her mother. "Mom, is there more time for my brother to come here?"

\- There is a little more time, dear. But not much.

Raquel stroked her daughter's hair. At that time, they heard the boats approaching one after the other.

Raquel and Sergio glanced at each other, Raquel sat up on the sofa. Sergio immediately went towards the boats, the others inside, waiting at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now?? What do you think? What if Raquel was so pregnant when they came for the 2nd heist? I like to imagine the gang's reaction <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'm back with a long chapter. I'm really waiting for your comments with great excitement. I hope you like this. And be calm! Yeah! Rio is here =) But Professor =( What will he say?

When the boats came to the shore, they all embraced with longing.

Nairobi(N): Oh my God, this place is great!

Helsinki(H): You live in a paradise, Professooor!

After joyful laughs and hugs Tokyo(T):  
\- You haven't changed at all Professor, and it's really great here. But aren't you bored here alone?

Sergio adjusted his glasses.  
\- Well, there are actually 3, almost 4 important people I want to introduce to you, he smiled anxiously.

Rio: Of course the assistants and??

N: Oh my God! Professor, don't say you have a girlfriend!

Denver(D): Sure! It must be a nice native!

They all shouted excitedly and started laughing. Sergio clapped his hands, trying to keep silence.  
\- Calm down, please!

Tokyo winked at Nairobi:  
\- Come on, Professor, you don't need to be ashamed. There is no lesson anymore, we are a family. We look forward to it.

Sergio nodded, inviting them inside. They started walking towards the house curiously. A minute! Was the woman standing at that door pregnant? Is it a pregnant helper? No no! It was a moment of shock. They made sure as they got closer. Yes, a pregnant woman near the birth! Woman? What? Inspectora! Plus a daughter and a grandmother with her! Sergio had a big family! As they look in astonishment, Raquel:

\- Welcome to our home. Nice to see you again.

They didn't know what to say. After a short silence, Tokyo started walking furiously towards Raquel, Sergio grabbed her.

\- Shhh calm down!

Tokyo started yelling at the Professor:  
\- What is she doing here? Did you forget you arrested me? She is a police! Are you crazy?

D: Are you going to gather all of us here and give it to the police or something? You told us everything is forbidden! How can you do that?

Everyone was angrily spoke, it was a mess. Raquel grabbed Paula's hand tightly with concern. Sergio turned to the gang, shouting at them:  
\- Everyone calm down! There will be no such thing. Raquel is on us now! They are my family and you have to respect. We will not talk about these with the children, did you hear? First meet them calmly and go inside. We'll talk later!

Nobody came in, they were not used to seeing the Professor like this, they looked at each other.

\- Ahora! He pointed inside with his finger.

As they walked towards the door, Paula went to her father, scared, and took his hand.  
\- I'm fine, don't worry.

Sergio was immediately softened as his daughter tried to support him, tried to smile. He leaned over and took her in his arms.

\- Why are they angry, don't they love us?

\- Of course no, sweetheart. I'm sure they will love you when they get to know you. They were just surprised, okay? No problem.

Looking at his father with her big eyes, she shook her head, relieved. Sergio gave a kiss to his daughter's cheek, dropping her on the ground, continuing to take her hand.

\- Dad, What are your friends' names?

Before Tokyo entering the home heard this, turned her head to them: ''Dad !? This is a huge girl! You are too fast, Professor'' rolled her eyes.

Paula turned to her angrily and said angrily: "My father is not a professor!" 

After a little astonishment, the gang stared at each other and laughed out loud.

Raquel: Come on Paula, let them come in first. Your father will introduce us to his friends, inside. Come on!

They all entered, still puzzled.  
\- You must are hungry, if you want, leave your belongings in your rooms first, and we will have dinner immediately.

Monica(M) breaking the silence:  
\- Oh it would be great. Cinci was also hungry.

Sergio: I'll show you your rooms.

While they were settling in, the table was set and they all settled on the table. They were all hungry and longing. But when they switched to dessert, Sergio was able to introduce them one by one, to his family, especially Paula. It's time to introduce his family:  
\- And this is my beautiful daughter Paula, my wife Raquel and our baby of course and our mother, Marivi. Here is our little family.

T: Not small at all, she muttered.

\- Dad, why do they have such strange names?

They all looked at each other.  
Raquel: Paula, I think your meal is over, don't you want to go to your room?

\- Mom, can I play with Cinci?

The little girl has been here alone for a long time. Finding a friend made her happy. Raquel looked at Monica.  
M: Oh, of course it would be great. Let's Cinci.

Raquel: Be good, okay baby? You can be big sister to him. Play it well together.

\- Ok mom, I'm already a big sister now, she took Cinci's hand and they went to Paula's room. The children got along well.

Sergio and Raquel looked at each other and smiled affectionately, knowing that they were both dreaming of the times Paula would play with her brother.

Marivi was not feeling very well that day. Seeing strangers at home strained her mind and exhausted her. She first thought Tokyo and then Monica as her own daughter.  
Marivi: Oh my daughter, it's good that you came here. I missed you so much, everyone was looking at her with meaningless eyes when he was going to take a hug to Tokyo. Raquel immediately:

\- Maria, would you take mom to her room? She's tired today, don't forget to take your medicine. Come on mom, have a rest.

\- Come with me, Marivi insisted.

\- Okay. (Turning to the gang) Sorry, I'll be right back. 

She put her hand on Sergio's shoulder. Sergio immediately got up to help. It was quite difficult to get up and sit down now, fortunately Sergio was always with her.

\- Watch out, darling, slow! Do you want me to come with you?

\- I'm fine, okay. I'll handle it, she caressed his shoulder and smiled.

Sergio sat down, as they entered Marivi's room. All were watching what happened with surprise. The Professor had become a complete family man.

N: I was very touched. I almost cry, Professor.

\- Don't kid, Nairobi. Here you see it now. I have a new life here. And you better get used to it quickly!

T: I can't believe you're putting us in danger! You also say that I am the inconsiderate person of the group! Tell the police where we are! What a thoughtful move !!

H: And romantic!

\- Oh sure! Rule # 1 no personal relationship! Nairobi rolled her eyes and imitated him.

T: If only you were able to separate your romantic plans from your robberies!

H: You did that too

\- I did not endanger the group. If you are aware, Rio is not a cop!

\- Enough bullshit! Yes maybe I made a mistake but we all did it, think. We've all broken this personal relationship rule. We became a family! Yes, that was perhaps the biggest shortcoming of the plan. Because I never felt like this, lived like a machine without feeling and I didn't believe them, but it happened! It happened to all of us! We did it though! And we made a new life. Please try to understand and stay calm! I trust Raquel infinitely! She is one of us now.

There was a silence. He was right, they had all already broken this rule together. Nairobi had already trusted this family, which she felt very lacking, and so she tried to feel ready to accept them.  
N: Well, that's from us now! Everyone deserves a chance!

Everyone seemed to agree with her. Tokyo rolled her eyes '' Pff, here we start again. Why are you so emotional?''

R: It looks like we have no other choice anyway.

Professor: Yes, let's get to your reason for being here! Welcome, but it sounds like you have something to say to me.

Tokyo immediately straightened up and started talking seriously.  
\- Yes professor! You know that during the conversion Rio and I went to the island planned for Berlin. A man came in a few months ago and told us about a great heist plot! For Berlin!

Hearing his brother's name touched the Professor.  
\- Palermo, he murmured.

\- Oh yes, that name. Do you know him?

\- Yeah. But forget this, Tokyo!

\- What? Have you forgotten what you did for your father, professor? This was Berlin's plan. He gave up his life for us. This plan deserves to be implemented!

Rio: And planning is really perfect!

\- Not perfect!

N: Come on, Professor, are you jealous of your brother at this age! You're not the only perfect planner in this life, are you?

\- I understand you, you are bored in your beautiful islands. I recommend you find something else to enjoy!

T: Are we supposed to play family with traitors as if we were ordinary people like you! I'll pass. Let me see who should I start a family with? Those who arrested me, hmm Suarez, Angel?

\- Tokyo, stop the nonsense. Raquel is my wife.

\- Are you really married? I can not believe you.

\- Look! Raquel is having a difficult pregnancy, you won't talk about this bullshit with her, get it?

D: By God, I agree with the professor, I'm sorry. When Monica was pregnant, I couldn't think of anything else!

They all fell silent as Raquel entered slowly. She sat in the chair with the help of Sergio.

Monica smiled: How many months pregnant are you?

Raquel: The 7th month is about to end, smiling stroked her belly.

\- Little is left. What is its gender?

\- It is a boy, we will have a son.

\- Great! Have you thought about the name?

Sergio and Raquel looked at each other.  
Raquel: Especially Paula sometimes suggests names for her brother, but we haven't decided yet. The troubles of pregnancy, my mom, Paula... Time passes fast. Maybe Salva, huh?

Smiling, she took Sergio's hand. Remembering his old memories, Sergio looked at her and smiled.

Raquel: But it's so beautiful. So do you think of another kid?

M: Actually Denver wants but it was very difficult. Deciding on the second child must be difficult.

\- Sometimes they choose before you can decide, they looked at each other and smiled.

\- Was it unplanned?

Sergio: Yes, yes but better than all my plans! He put his hand to her belly, caressed it.

Rio: It seems clear why the professor repented of the plans.

They all laughed. Raquel did not understand and looked at her husband. Sergio nodded in the sense of "never mind."

H: Your home is great!

\- We thank you.

\- And of course your family, but we've been on the road for days and I think I'll sleep here soon.

\- Oh sure, if you want, we can continue the conversation tomorrow.

As they all slowly retreated to their rooms:  
T: Professor, we should talk to you.

\- Please Tokyo! Rest today, we'll have time to talk.

\- No! Now! What happened, Professor? Are you impatient to go to your wife? Remember she is pregnant! Although I can't imagine how you did it!

\- Tokyo!

At that moment, Raquel entered:  
\- Darling, is there a problem?

\- No darling, didn't you go to bed?

\- I was with Paula. She is calling you. Can you take a look at her?

\- Okay, go to bed honey, I'm coming right now.

He put a small kiss on her lip, Raquel was embarrassed and smiled. Tokyo looked at them with confused eyes. It was really hard to imagine the Professor like that. She felt like watching her parents! On the way to Paula's room, Sergio gave a glance at Tokyo ordering her to keep quiet. Although Raquel tried to ignore it, she knew that something was wrong.

\- Good night Tokyo

\- Good night, inspector! Are we going to pretend you didn't arrest me? Are we going to continue your game of happiness?

Raquel could not stand, walked towards her angrily, lifting her finger:  
\- When will you accept that we have a new life? When will you get smarter? I can read what is on your mind, but don't Tokyo! I will never allow this! I will never let our family hurt because of your ridiculous passion for adventure.

\- What do you think you are the only owner of him? He'll do whatever you say? Remember he is not a family man, you deceived yourself, we are thieves, get it? And this is his family, this gang!

\- What do you know about family! You can't even manage to leave everything behind. Try to make a life for yourself, why do you keep messing up everything, what's wrong with you?

\- Look at me, Inspector! She grabbed the hand Raquel raised against her. Raquel firmly lifted her arm from her. At that moment she suddenly grabbed her belly in pain.

\- Ah!

Tokyo: Hey, hey okay! Are you okay?

\- Can you take me to the seat? She said with pain.

With the help of Tokyo, she took the seat. She took deep breaths. It was obvious that she was in pain.

\- Are you okay? I'll call the Professor.

She grabbed her arm as Tokyo got up.  
\- No, no, please stop! I don't want him to worry. I'm fine, the pain is relieving.

\- We shouldn't hide this from him, he will be angry. What should I do?

\- Thanks for your attention, I'll take care of the rest. It is enough for me to stay away from my family.

Sergio came in anxiously.  
\- Are you okay, did something happen? Do you have pain? caressed her face.

Raquel looked at Tokyo, tried to smile.  
\- No darling, we were just chatting with Tokyo. Let's go to bed.

She took Sergio's hand and started moving towards the room.

Sergio: Good night, Tokyo.

Tokyo nodded. She was scared. Was she okay? She had a strange willingness to help. She liked that she protected her family so harshly. Perhaps they looked more alike than she expected. She really couldn't tell if she loved this woman.

Sergio was not convinced. When they enter the room:  
\- Are you okay? You're not hiding anything from me, are you?

\- No darling. I'm fine, really.

\- What did you talk to Tokyo?

\- Nothing important. She just asked me about the baby.

\- Tokyo? He opened his eyes in surprise.

\- Yes, my dear. You tell me. What did she want?

\- Never mind, I just want you to think about our baby.

\- No, Sergio, I'm your wife and I want to know everything.

\- Okay, let's sit down first.

They sat on the bed, but Sergio was silent.  
\- Sergio?

Sergio was worried about Raquel's reaction, but he could no longer hide it. He took a deep breath and suddenly started talking:  
\- Palermo, Palermo found them and offered to do the heist they had planned together to avenge Berlin. Tokyo thinks we owe this to Berlin.

\- Do you know this plan?

He nodded.

\- And what did you say?

\- Of course I said no. But Tokyo will not stop. The plan is not perfect, I can't let them get into this heist without working on it. And if they do, don't wait for me to stop without saving them!

Raquel, who tried to stay calm until this time, could not take any longer. Stood up in anger and started shouting:  
\- What? Are you crazy?

\- Please, honey!

Their voices were heard from the next rooms.

\- You and your gang would better find better commemoration ways! I'm tired of your silly plans! You cannot be a family man when you want, a thief when you want! I thought you were leaving those. Fatherhood is not just to come and love my belly, Sergio!

\- Keep calm Raquel!

\- I am carrying your baby, it is about to be born. We made a life here, I came to you leaving my whole life behind with my daughter and my mother, and now you say you can leave me like this and join a new robbery? Can you tell me how I can be calm?

\- Raquel!

\- Don't you think about our baby too? You said you would do anything to be a good father! I believed you! I believed it, joder!

\- I didn't want, Raquel! I told you, I told you that our life is not suitable for a baby!

Sergio couldn't believe how he said that. Raquel seemed frozen. Was he saying again that he didn't want their baby when it was almost born? Tears were coming from her eyes involuntarily. She just stayed there for a while, then left the room in disappointment, not knowing what she was doing.

\- Raquel! I'm sorry, Raquel!  
He followed, tried to stop her.

\- Leave me!

\- Stop, Raquel! Please stop! He grabbed her arm.

\- I'm not feeling well, please. I'll sleep with Paula.

\- Okay, let's not talk tonight, rest, calm down. But you cannot be comfortable there. Just let me do this. You go to the room and I'll sleep on the sofa.

Raquel knew she couldn't sleep there, so she had to quietly agreed. She felt awful, went back to room, immediately lay down on the bed and turned around. Sergio took a cover and pillow from the wardrope and went to the living room. He could hear Raquel's intermittent cry. He was hard not to go near her and he was worried about the baby. They had really forgotten about it, hadn't spoken for months. In an instant of nervousness, he could not believe how he said this. Or was he not really ready? But no, he was too sure that he loved this baby much, much more than his life. Maybe Raquel was right, he would not be a good father.


	20. A short break

Hey! I don't know who's going to see it or who cares, but I'd like to talk a little bit with you. I saw a very hurtful comment. I am someone who is obsessed with such things. Actually, I was a hard worker and my age is not small (I wish I had =)) That's why I was able to start watching the series very late and in times of quarantine. I started reading fanfics when I liked them very much and had free time. They were very successful and reading and dreaming about them felt so fun and different. I am positive and I want to see them happy. That's my dreams, sorry. So I started trying to write something. When I wrote a lot, I shared it here, shyly. Maybe others would like my dreams, as I do. English or Spanish is not my native language. So this was a very difficult and courageous thing for me. But I wanted to try. Your comments gave me a lot of encouragement and I was very happy. I think it is very different and very nice to be able to enjoy the same thing as people you do not know, who are miles away from you. It's so sad that people can be hurtful while doing this just for a little fun. I must say that I am very sorry too. I still have a lot of chapters I have written, but I don't know if I will find the enthusiasm to release it again. Now I feel sad but I still love them. Maybe I'll hang out in my own way without labels. Thank you very very much for your support so far. Don't upset people, just have fun. Everything is complicated enough anyway. Stay healthy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for your incredible support and great comments. You're so good. It made me feel so good knowing that this story is loved and has great readers. Fortunately, there are still good people :) As I said, I already have many chapters and I can't stop writing about them even if I try. So, I decided to continue to share this story with all its flaws just for those who want it. And as you say, I will finish whenever I want, not for anyone. Those who do not like do not have to read, it is a free platform. I wish you good days when we do not judge anyone, nice people. I love you and thank you very much, really. I hope you will read this section with pleasure and be a little happy <3

They both spun in another beds until morning in thoughts. Finally when they slept in the morning, Sergio woke up to Denver's voice. Denver woke early to bring milk from the kitchen to Cincinnati and saw Sergio lying in the living room. 

\- Good morning, Professor, it seems like it has been a rough night, he laughed. 

The professor said shyly good morning, quickly picked up the bed, and entered the bedroom quietly. Raquel was awake and preparing.

\- Good morning

She did not answer.

\- I wanted to see if you're okay.

\- Do you care about this?

\- Come on, Raquel. Of course, I care, he's my kid too.

Sergio wanted to caress her arm, but Raquel immediately backed off. Slowly everyone was getting up, voices were coming from inside.

She said, "I'm going to prepare breakfast," and left the room.

Sergio is disappointed. He had seen Raquel's eyes bulging from crying and insomnia, and he regretted it. He was very unhappy, because he made her...them unhappy.  
\----  
Raquel together with Maria and Monica they started preparing breakfast. They got on really well with Monica. She didn't allow her to do anything because she was pregnant, and she understood that she was unhappy.

They talked about their old memories and had fun at breakfast. Sergio and Raquel tried to accompany them, but usually they were silent. Paula and Cinci had breakfast early, got up from the table and started playing games. Sergio went into the kitchen to get tea. Paula arrived at that time:  
\- Mom, we also want to play with my toys on the wardrope.

\- Honey, It's dangerous for us to do this with your brother, you know. Ask your father for this.

Paula ran towards him as Sergio entered.  
\- Dad, Cinci and I would like to play with my toys above.

\- Of course, Paula, let's get them together. Sergio came after taking the toys and taking Raquel's vitamins as he always does.

\- My dear, your vitamins.

\- I will take later, she declined.

\- But Raquel

\- Now I feel nauseous, Sergio.

Sergio had to admit, sat down. Tokyo was watching them. Sergio's excitement about the baby, his care for his wife, the peacefulness of this place, the perfect father-daughter relationship between Paula and the Professor... They became a real family. A lovely family that he never had and maybe that's why it's hard to believe it exists! And now she came again and lost their peace! I am a complete trouble, she thought. Raquel is right, I come and get someone in trouble again. The professor had made our lives a paradise and how happy he was when we arrived. But now she could see how unhappy she was making him in just 1 day. But she was like that! She cursed herself! While she is in these thoughts;  
H: Come on, professor, you promised us today that you would show us around this place and the nearby islands. You must be a good host!

N: Yes, this place is like heaven and I can't wait to travel!

Tokyo wanted to get away from these thoughts.  
T: Come on then what are we standing for?

She immediately got up and everyone followed her. The professor had no other choice. All prepared. While leaving;  
H: Aren't you coming, Inspectora?

She raised an eyebrow when she heard Helsinki call her an inspector.

\- Well, Raquel.

Raquel smiled affectionately at him. She really liked this big man.

R: Sorry, I don't feel very well. And the boat really makes me sick, I'd better rest at home.

Prof: Are you okay? Let's not go if you're bad, I don't want you to be alone.

\- I'm fine, you can go, she responded coldly.

Monica: Professor, I don't like boats very much either. Besides, it wouldn't be bad to have a little mind without children, would it?

She looked at Raquel and smiled. Obviously she didn't want to leave her alone. Raquel closed her eyes to thank her.

Monica: Don't worry, I'll take care of her.

Sergio: Thank you Monica.

Sergio kissed Raquel on the cheeks, Raquel didn't respond. He had to go to the gang that called him, but he felt awful. They didn't fight with Raquel too often, and he felt like he'd go crazy without her. As they walk away Raquel: 

\- If only you went, the islands are really beautiful.

M: I'm fine here, it is really tiring to take care of the child.

R: You are right, a difficult process awaits me.

She tried to smile, but her unhappiness was evident. They started tidying the table.

M: You stop, I can handle it.

\- No, you are my guest.

\- Please, pregnancy is difficult, I understand you. You don't need to pretend you're okay. How do you feel?

She took a deep breath and "Bad!" she said as if to admit it.

Raquel felt compelled to talk to someone.

M: We heard you arguing last night.

\- Oh I'm sorry, I wouldn't want you to hear it, but I couldn't help myself.

\- No problem, these things happen between every couple.

\- I... I am actually afraid of losing him.

They sat on the sofa with Monica. Raquel couldn't help herself. She starting cry with hiccups. Among the hiccups:  
\- Our baby, he doesn't want our baby.

\- Don't be silly Raquel, the Professor looks so excited about the baby, I'm sure he doesn't mean that.

\- I just want this nonsense to end. I love him very much, I want to be a normal family. I must be stupid. Tokyo is right, this is not possible!

\- Don't, of course it's possible. Tokyo is like that, never mind her. Look, your baby is almost there. Your hormones won't let you think calmly, but you have to try, for your baby! The professor said you had a risky pregnancy. You're scaring me, please.

She put her hand to her stomach.  
\- Look, you're upsetting this little boy for nothing. The professor feels guilty about his brother. Tokyo just confused him. I also want all this to end. Don't worry, the Professor will do nothing to put you in danger, I'm sure after what I've seen. And he loves you too. Relax.

\- I'm sure about that, but what if he puts himself in danger for us? I cannot raise our son without him, I cannot do this.

\- Look, forget all this, this will not happen! He's so impatient to see this little boy, and once see, he won't even think of leaving him, I'm sure. Now you will have some tea and rest and you will talk with him calmly in the evening, okay?

\- It may be good for me to rest, I could not sleep at night. You know, I miss him already.

\- I am even more confident that you can no longer be separated.

They laughed.  
\- Thank you, so glad you came.

They hugged. It felt so good to talk that she really needed it. Just crying made her stomach even more sick. She went to the bathroom and vomited a little.

M: Are you okay?

She came out of the bathroom.

\- I'm fine, I think I was warned not to cry too much!

\- Remember when you told me babies were strong during the robbery?

They smiled, remembering their old memories. They thought how much everything had changed. An inspector in charge of the world's biggest heist and a pregnant secretary there were hostages. But now they were willingly on a remote island with those thieves and talking about their children. And this time the inspector was pregnant, from the leader of that robbery!

\- You know what we do is crazy, right?

\- Exactly. Well, have you ever regretted it?

\- No, not even a moment.

\- Me too. Then we will not allow to lose this happiness.

Raquel nodded with a smile. After a pleasant conversation:

Raquel: I don't want to leave you alone but I feel very tired.

\- No problem. You should definitely get some rest. I'll take some rest too.

Raquel went to her room and toke her vitamins. She was used to getting them by Sergio. She lay down on the bed and finally fell into a quiet sleep.

Soon the gang was back.  
N: You're so boring, Professor! I can't believe we got back home before we fully toured these amazing places!

\- I was supposed to see her, Nairobi. Sorry, you can go again tomorrow.

The gang groaned. He approached Monica.  
\- How is she?

\- Her stomach was bad, she vomited a little. But don't worry, she's good now, resting.

He immediately hurried into the room.

D: I see myself in the professor, he kissed his wife. I guess you'd better think about the second kid!

M: Denver! The kids are here! Cinci, Paula how was your trip?

The children started telling about the trip excitedly.

T: I will throw up from too much family happiness. I came to plot a robbery but became a babysitter!

• ——

Raquel was sleeping when he entered the room. He went softly to her, missing her. He was blaming himself for she not feeling well today. Trying not to wake her, he stroked her hair, curled up beside her, and soon slept with the peace he found in her scent. He was sleepless, unable to sleep without his wife...

About an hour later, Raquel was waking from a peaceful sleep when she noticed his hands wrapped around her waist. It means she slept peacefully in the scent of Sergio. With her move, Sergio immediately awoke.  
\- How do you feel, are you okay? Monica said you vomited. Do you feel dizzy?

\- I'm fine, it was not a big deal. It was good to talk to her.

\- Glad you got along well, you were bored without your friends here.

\- How was your journey?

\- I didn't understand anything Raquel, I couldn't think of anything but you and our baby. Sorry. I love you very much, I swear. I swear, the thing I want most in this life is to hold my son. Nobody will be able to prevent this. Sorry for scaring you.

\- I'm sorry too my love. I know how much you love our baby. You may be confused. Not easy. And I also did not want to be disrespectful to your brother's memory and the people you say my second family. I don't always want to blame it on this, but you know I'm more emotional than usual. I was afraid of losing you.

She caressed his beard tenderly.  
\- Ok, all passed. Whatever happens, let's not sleep separately again. Is it OK? I can't sleep without your scent.

\- I also, she smiled and kissed his lips.

\- Sergio! I will say one more thing. I have an idea of about finding more proper remembrance methods, she stopped, looked into his eyes.

\- Andres! I want our baby to be named Andres. Wouldn't you like to show our respect for his memory this way, not with a robbery? I'm sure he would want you to be happy too.

Sergio was very touched.  
\- He always wanted me to enjoy life.

He kissed his wife's face and lips in tears.  
\- I love you very much, you are a wonderful woman.

Raquel wiped her husband's tears.  
\- What are you saying, okay?

\- Do you really want this? You don't have to.

\- I really want. I want you to have a deeper bond with our baby, to be happy, to be peaceful. Anddd... it's a nice name, isn't it?

\- Yes, very nice. Look, I don't want you to think I couldn't connect with our baby, I don't really know how I said them. I was just confused. I just...about Berlin, you know...

\- Be calm, Sergio. It passed. And I said that I know you love our baby but fathers always bond with their children later than mothers. It's about feeling it inside. You will not believe what you feel when you hold him in your arms.

\- I can't wait for that moment.

\- Me too. There is a little time left.

\- Thank you for your understanding, darling.

They kissed, Sergio wanted to continue:  
\- Sergio, everyone is waiting inside for us, come on!

Sergio stood up with a sigh.

\- You won't be able to escape from me tonight.

\- Maybe I want to be caught.

She put a little kiss on his lip and left the room as if running away. Sergio laughed and followed her. When Raquel entered the room, she asked everyone:  
\- How was the trip?

N: It was great except for the Professor's face!

Sergio came in with a smile.  
D: Oh, the professor smile at the end. What he wanted was different.

They laughed, Sergio was a little embarrassed, but then he joined them in joy. They had a pleasant evening chat. After a while, Sergio arrived with the flowers he had picked from the outside, hugged Raquel from behind and held them out, kissed her on the cheek.

\- Sergio! Thank you, she put a little kiss on his lip.

Rio: Yeah, romantic professor!

\- No lo parece, pero es un hombre muy romántico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Andres... What would you like baby Serquel's name to be?


	22. Chapter 22

Paula: Cinci, do you know I will have a sibling, it is a boy like you. Do you want to see him, he's too strong. He can kick.

Paula ran to her mother's side with Cinci.  
\- Mother, I will show Cinci the game we played with my brother.

The whole gang watched with interest the kicks that seemed quite clearly from the belly. They laughed at Paula's game. The game caught the attention of the Cinci the most. It was the first time he saw a pregnant woman.  
\- How did it get in your belly? Cinci asked Raquel. 

There was a silence. Raquel stroked the little boy's hair.  
\- Sergio and I loved each other so much, just like your mom and dad. And couples who love each other very much have a child when they decide. Until the baby is ready to be born, it remains in the mother's womb, we love them and protect them from all evil.

He turned to his mother:  
\- Mother, was I in your belly too?

\- Yes my baby, Monica confirmed.

\- Mom, I want a sibling like Paula.

Denver picked him up:  
\- That's it! Long live my lion boy, he turned him in the air. While watching them they all laughed.  
\------

Everyone was sitting in the living room with pleasure, everyone focused on their own conversation among the laughter sounds. Tokyo was still thinking, as she noticed a pair of eyes constantly staring at herself. Realizing that she was caught, Paula immediately took her eyes away from her. Tokyo started watching children play. Paula spoke something to Cinci's ear and they came to Tokyo together.

\- What happened, little ones?

The children looked at each other in embarrassment.  
“Your outfits are beautiful,” Paula said shyly.

\- Oh thank you. Well you are beautiful too, Tokyo really liked the girl.

\- We play games with Cinci, we need someone more. Will you join us?

\- No! Don't be silly.

When Tokyo realized that the children were upset at her sudden reaction, she suddenly said:  
\- But don't do that. So why me? She said with disgust.

They looked around.  
Cinci: Because you are so... 

''Different'' Paula continued.

Tokyo started laughing. They had found the best word to describe her: "Different."

\- So you found me different from them. I guess I can take that as a compliment.

The children stared in her eyes as if waiting for an answer. Tokyo stopped laughing and desperately said:  
\- Oh, let's see. What are we gonna do?

Tokyo sat down with them and they started an enjoyable game. Tokyo couldn't believe that she had so much fun with this ridiculous game. This interesting trio soon attracted the attention of the gang. There was a silence and they started watching them. When Tokyo noticed this, she turned to them and said angrily:  
\- What? Why are you looking like that? You were the one who told us to act like a family! I am trying!

Raquel got up and came over to them:  
\- If they bother you, you don't have to. Come honey, she held out a hand to her daughter.

Paula didn't want to come, she looked at her mother and then Tokyo with her puppy eyes.  
“Mom, I want to play with my aunt” she said, “So with Tokyo,” she immediately corrected.

Raquel had noticed beforehand Paula's interest in her but could not understand. So that was it! Paula had likened Tokyo to her aunt. Yes, Tokyo was crazy like her sister. She suddenly felt she missed her. Before long, her memories came before her eyes. Terrible things that her sister and Alberto did for her! And her only daughter who misses her father and aunt, unaware of them!  
She sit on her knees with difficultly, taking Paula's hands.

\- Baby, do you make her look like your aunt?

Yes, Paula missed them, but she kept it because she didn't want to upset her mother. She couldn't make sense of what had happened, didn't know how to behave. All this was difficult for her. She didn't like being caught, didn't know what to say, ran to her room and closed the door. Raquel just stayed there. Everyone was looking at them. Sergio came over to her and helped get up.

\- Are you okay?

Raquel nodded. He said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He was going to go the room when Raquel took hold of his arm.

\- Please stay here. I will talk.

Raquel knocked on the door.  
\- Honey, can I go in?

She heard a barely audible "Come" voice inside she. She came in with a smile. Paula was sitting on the bed, she sat next to her.  
\- Are you okay?

Paula nodded without raising her eyes focused on the ground.

\- You know, I liken her to your aunt.

Paula looked at her with confused eyes.  
\- Really? So aren't you mad at me?

\- Of course I'm not, baby. I can't angry with you.

Paula smiled. Raquel turned to her, took her hands.  
\- Look Paula, I understand that you miss your father, your aunt and your life in Madrid. Believe me, this is normal. I can't get mad at you for that. Sometimes there are things that I miss, but that doesn't mean I don't like my life here. Are you too, right? Do you like this place too?

\- Yes mom. I really like this place, you, Sergio and my brother. But sometimes... Won't I see my dad again, mom? she suddenly said. The little girl was relieved to finally ask.  
Raquel hugged her daughter, her eyes filled with tears.

\- I don't know baby, I don't know. Look, there are things you don't know. When the time comes we will talk about everything okay? When you're a little older, we'll have a long conversation with you, and it will be whatever you want. I promise. But now we will have a little more patience. Deal?

Paula's eyes shone with joy.  
\- Agreed!

\- The only thing that matters is your happiness, baby. I do everything for you. Do you trust your mother?

Paula shook her head. She gave a big kiss to her daughter.

\- I love you mom.

\- Me too baby.

\- Let's go inside, we have to continue the game!

Raquel laughed. Paula stood up and took her mother's hand like a responsible sister to help her get up. Raquel stroked her daughter's hair, hand in hand they came inside.

Paula: We came! We can continue the game.

As they returned to their game, Raquel sat next to Sergio, who was staring at her anxiously, taking his hand. “Don't worry, everything is OK,” she said, and Sergio was relieved. He was afraid that Paula was unhappy to live here. 

They also continued to chat. After a while, Paula approached Sergio:  
\- Dad, I want a city name too!

The professor looked at her in surprise, did not know what to say.  
\- Iııı Paula..Where did this come from?

\- Everyone has a city name! Cinci's too! Tokyo told me you gave these names. I want too!

The professor looked angrily at Tokyo. Tokyo amiably lifted her shoulders.

\- It was just a game, Paula. Never mind, look, I don't have a city name either.

\- But they also call you Professor. Were you their teacher?

The gang was trying to watch them with interest and not laugh. It was enjoyable to watch Sergio in this difficult situation.  
\- Well, we can actually say that. I taught them some things.

\- What? Like the things you taught me? Making origami, collecting seashells?

\- Well, not really. Things for grown-ups. Not as funny as they were, Sergio smiled to close the matter.

Nairobi: Do not be wrong, Professor! Our lessons were not boring at all, she laughed.

\- Will you teach me when I grow up?

\- Oh no, I don't think so. I'm your father, not your teacher, right? So I'm going to teach much more beautiful, much more fun things, okay?

Paula shook her head happily.  
\- But, I'm sure I still want a city name.

\- Hmm then let's think about it. Paula do you like this place?

\- Yes, I love it very much, dad. Why?

\- This place is like heaven. It is a very beautiful, very clean, quiet, safe, very peaceful and happy place. Just like our family, just like you. How about the name ''Palawan''?

Paula's eyes shone with happiness.  
\- Palawan... That's a great name dad! Really amazing! Both our initials are the same. Now call me Palawan!

They all laughed.  
Raquel: I guess I'll choose Paula, baby, sorry.

As Paula happily returned to her game, Raquel whispered in a sexy tone to Sergio's ear:  
\- It seems today is the name selection day. So what city would I be, Professor?

Sergio swallowed, this woman was driving him crazy. After making sure no one was looking at them, he placed his hand on her leg, squeezing:  
\- I can't stay away from you! You would be Lisbon, always by my side, always beautiful!

Raquel repeated:  
\- Hmm... Lisboa! It sounds good.

They were so close, they looked like they were going to kiss! Realizing this, Denver coughed implied:  
\- Shall we go, Professor? He made his characteristic smile. Everyone was looking at them. Ashamed they:

\- What are you talking about? Don't be silly!

\- Come on, Professor! We all understood.

\- Denver!

Raquel: Ok please! It is late. 

She called out to Paula:  
\- Let's Paula, time to sleep.

\- Mom, did you forget that you were going to call me Palawan?

\- Sorry I can't get used to it. Anyway, don't change the subject, you smart little one! Come on to bed!

\- Mom but I want to play with Cinci.

\- Come on girl please. Look, Cinci is going to sleep too.

M: Yes, Paula. We are all tired. We will also go to bed.

Sergio: Come on girl, don't upset your mother. I can put you to sleep.

\- No, I became a big sister now, I can sleep myself.

Paula kissed her mother and father, said good night to everyone and ran to bed. Monica also put Cinci to bed.

\- Now that the kids go to bed, I think it's time to talk.

He looked at Raquel.  
\- A lot has changed in all of our lives since the robbery, yes. But my life has been completely different. I understand that it may seem strange to you that the professor, who was telling you about the robbery plans, turned into family man Sergio, you are right. I also thought that would never happen to me, but it did. In the middle of the robbery that I have planned step by step throughout my life. We both took risks, in fact we all took risks. Raquel came to me with her family, ignored her own life. This is very precious for me. I want you to understand this. My childhood passed in hospitals, my father died for me, and then my brother... (Raquel stroked his arm, Sergio swallowed, trying to pull himself together) You can't imagine how hard it was for me. And we became family with you, yes. But Raquel, Paula, and now our baby, we are a real family now. I really feel this and I don't want this to go away. When Tokyo came to me with this suggestion, I was confused, I will not lie. I really wanted to avenge Andres. But there was something he always said to me: "Enjoy your life." And now I'm enjoying life for him too. I am very happy here and Raquel is right again. This doesn't mean we won't remember him. We will remember him well as he wishes. Andres... We decided to name our baby Andres.

He took Raquel's hand.  
\- And no matter what happens, I will never disturb the peace of my family. But if something happens to you, I may not be able to hold back. So, you all be very careful. You are very important to me. There is no more loss, we will be more now, and more happy.

They were all touched. They all raised a toast. Tokyo was watching quietly.

H: The whole family is here. Cheers. For Andres!

\- For Andres!

While the glasses were clinking, Raquel lightly touched her fruit juice against Sergio's glass. Desperately she lifted her shoulders, they started laughing, and Sergio bent down and left a kiss on her belly.

M: Too bad we can't see the baby.

Sergio: We will meet at intervals like relatives living far away, promise.

\- This is great!

N: We created our own family. Thank you, professor.

D: Maybe one day we will congratulate your child, Tokyo!

\- Shut up!

They all laughed. They celebrated until late that evening. They all seemed convinced. As everyone retreated to their beds, Tokyo said she wanted to talk to the Professor. As Raquel goes to the room to leave them alone:  
\- Raquel, you too please.

They both looked at each other in surprise. They sat down and Tokyo started talking:  
\- I apologize for disturbing your peace. You know me, Professor. And you are my guardian angel, you know. I promise to be calm for you, if not for myself. (Turned to Raquel) I'll be a good aunt for Andres.

She put her hand to her stomach in fear.  
\- Don't be afraid Tokyo, it will not bite.

They laughed. It was strange to think that the beautiful bulge under her hand was the baby of her guardian angel. She felt a strange feeling inside, she liked it. She looked up, smiled with satisfaction, and hugged Raquel. 

Eventually everything was back to normal, love solved everything again.  
\----

After a few good days, the gang was leaving.

M: Good luck at birth Raquel.

\- Thank you Monica, so glad you came. Paula and Cinci should meet again soon.

The children hugged each other, they loved each other so much. They looked at them and smiled.

\- Tokyo, we will wait for you to change the baby's diaper.

\- Forget about that, inspector!

While everyone was laughing, Marivi came and hugged Tokyo.

\- Girl, you will come again to visit me, right? I miss you.

\- Don't worry ...mom (looked at Raquel). I will come again. I see that you are very happy with my sister and her family.

\- Yes I'm so happy. This place is amazing. I can swim here with my clothes.

Sergio looked at Raquel. This was a family tradition.

\- Yes, this is great. But, you should now take your medicine and rest, right?

Marivi immediately accepted and went to her room with Maria.  
It was not always easy to convince her. Raquel thanked by stroking Tokyo's arm.

\- Hey little one! Come here! She bent down and opened her arms to hug Paula.

As Tokyo said goodbye to Paula, she felt her eyes filled. She really liked this little girl. She also felt a deep desire to come to see Andres. Perhaps for the first time she thought about becoming a mother thanks to this beautiful family.

They all hugged, pledged to meet again. Sergio threw his arm around Raquel's neck, they waved behind them.  
\- When will Cinci come again?

\- They'll come to see your brother, baby.

\- Then three of us will play, yelling, she rushed to her room.

\- I guess she'll be a little upset when she finds out that she can't play with a newborn.

He smiled, left a kiss in his wife's hair.  
\- I love you very much, thank you for everything.

\- I love you too, darling.

\- I know you're tired, I promise we'll only think of our baby, now.

\- Come on, Sergio, I love them too. Of course we will have problems, solving them together makes our relationship mature. We will be parents soon, we need to do this.

\- You are already a wonderful mother.

\- And you are also a very good father. (they kissed)

\- Come on have some rest my love.

\- I can't say no to that.

They hugged each other tightly and started walking towards their peaceful home.


	23. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fire alarm! =)

After playing a little with Pamuk and Paula, Raquel came to Sergio, who was again immersed in his books at his desk.

\- How's the work going, professor?

\- Mira cariño, according to what I have learned, you should breathe like that at birth. (He showed how to do it by taking a deep breath through his nose.) And exhale all the breath out of your mouth. Since the muscles of the uterus, and the baby need oxygen at birth, this will relax you and the baby. After reaching full opening, you will collect all your breaths, concentrate it in your belly, and push our baby with all your might. And so we'll immediately take him in our arms, you won't suffer too much.

Sergio was so caught up in showing the right breathing techniques and his face looked pretty funny. Raquel started laughing.

\- Why are you laughing? Would you please too? Aren't you listening to me?

\- Sorry dear. But you look so cute, she said, stroking your beard.

\- Please!

\- OK professor. Doesn't matter to you, right, telling a robbery plan or a birth plan? You immediately switch to professor identity. Do you want to write on the blackboard? "Bienvenidos otra vez!"

\- I just want to make sure we know everything. Do you try to concentrate?

Raquel moved closer to his face. She remembered the moments when he said to her what to do in the event of a possible catch. Lustfully:

\- But I'm not used to listening to plans that way... with clothes. 

She said, and began to unbutton her shirt. The professor was just staring at her large breasts filled with milk.

\- Go ahead professor, concentrate please, she smiled implied.

She was very close to him.

\- But while you smell so good like that, I can't concentrate, he smelled her neck, kissed gently.

Raquel smiled with satisfaction, liked to see that he wanted her. She gave a long kiss to his lips, their tongues met inside. She opened the two buttons of Sergio's shirt. She ran her hands on his chest eagerly.

\- So little left, my darling (whispered in his ear.) When this naughty boy comes, I promise we will make up for these days, she left a small bite on the his earlobe.

\- I can't wait.

They continued kissing while he caressing her plump breasts. Sergio liked to suck her lower lip. While he impatiently was lowering his lip from her neck to her breasts, Raquel pulled him out of his hair and slowly pushed her away, or they wouldn't really be able to stop. Because, during their last lovemaking, Raquel contracted too much and anxiously stopped Sergio. When they asked the doctor, he prohibited them from making love for a while because of the risk of premature birth. It hadn't been a long time, but it seemed like years to them.

\- I think we can continue working, she was looking into his eyes and stroking his hair with both hands, they were out of breath. ''Now we really need to regulate our breathing.''

They clasped their foreheads and laughed together. After one last quick kiss Raquel took a deep breath and groaned.

\- Was it like this?

Sergio bit his own bottom lip and shook his head slowly sideways. He could only say one thing:

\- You are wonderful! Always...


	24. Chapter 24

Day after day, Raquel had difficulty moving. The baby's movements were forcing her. She started to feel small contractions as well. Despite all this, she was doing everything she could to take care of Paula, her mother and housework. And, she was trying not to neglect Sergio, too. Maria was helping but not enough. After the baby was born, it would be even more difficult. While Raquel didn't seem to be complaining, Sergio didn't want his wife to get tired.

\- Sweetheart, you were always up again today. You need to rest.

\- Sergio, you know, Paula started school. She wants me to take care of her homework. My mother is getting worse day by day and she doesn't want anyone else beside me. I'm trying to rest every once in a while, don't worry.

\- It will be harder when the baby is born, my darling, he straightened her messy hair with his hands. Look, I've found some babysitter candidates.

\- Babysitter? We didn't talk about that. We can take care of our baby, Sergio. I'm not working, I can handle.

\- Please Raquel, you're getting tired. We will take care of him anyway, the babysitter will only help us. Look, someone will come today. Let's just observe a little. Don't worry, she is reliable. If you don't want, we will not work with her, okay?

\- Today? Are you doing business behind my back?

\- I had to because I knew you would appeal. Please, Raquel. For you

\- Okay, let's see. But just to try!

\- Okay, I can't easily entrust him to anyone anyway, he caressed her belly.  
\------

Raquel was shocked when she saw the babysitter arriving. She was a slim, tall, pretty and young woman with black slightly wavy hair that went down to her shoulders! This was too much, as she was already feeling ugly as she gained weight and swollen hands and feet as she approached the last days of her pregnancy! Sergio and the new babysitter were talking at the door! She didn't want this woman around her husband, yes she was sure of that! What happened to her? It was pure jealousy she felt! But she shouldn't have shown her jealousy. She approached them.

\- Oh dear, look! This is our babysitter candidate, Laura.

\- Pleased, I'm Raquel!

\- Pleased sir!

Laura had a good education in child development, she was really impressive and Sergio trusted her, that was important for their safety. It seemed they didn't have much of a chance. It will be difficult to keep this woman away. As if this woman was constantly looking at Sergio? No, Raquel thought, it's just jealousy, and tried to calm down. She didn't think she would be so jealous of Sergio.

\- About 6 weeks before our baby arrives. We are very excited. We also have a daughter, but she is at school now. I hope you get along well with her.

\- Of course, I'm sure we will play very good games with her.

\- We want you to get used to and help us until the baby arrives. If we are satisfied, we will continue. Raquel is really tired and I want you to support her.

\- Of course, I also have work on childbirth. We can practice relaxation and breathing techniques together.

\- That's great! Did you hear darling? We wanted this already.

\- Yes cariño, great! She took his hand. It was as if she wanted to set her limit.

Raquel: Paula is almost here, you can settle in your room. I'm going to cook with Maria.

\- Okay, I will settle in my room and come to help you.

\- You don't need to do this.

\- No problem. We will be a family here!

This woman had no place in our family! When the woman got up to go to the room, she pouted.

Sergio: I'll show you the room.

\- No need, Sergio! The room right across!

\- Yes, yes I saw it. Really no need, thanks.

When the woman went into the room, Sergio turned to Raquel:  
\- Is there a problem?

\- No, everything is OK, she swallowed. Have you seen this woman before?

\- No, he just found a man I trust.

Seeing Raquel's displeasure, Sergio:  
\- Let's try a little, okay? Please don't decide right away.

\- OK Sergio.

At that moment Paula ran through the door, hugged her mother.

\- Mother! How are you doing?

\- I'm fine baby, how was school?

\- I finally made new friends.

\- That's great my girl, she said with joy.

Sergio taking the girl's heavy bag from her back: Great! We also have a surprise for you.

Paula excitedly: Is my brother here?

There was a smile on all of their faces. Sergio put his hands on his wife's stomach:

\- I think he's still here. What do you say?

Paula smiled in embarrassment.

\- Look, this is our new assistant, Laura!

Laura came in and leaned over to be the same height as the girl.

\- Hello Paula!

\- Hello, are you going to take care of my brother?

\- Smart girl! I came to be friends with your brother and you.

\- I already have new friends.

Sergio: Come on daughter, give her a chance too.

\- Ok then we can play a game in the evening.

\- After your homework?

Paula nodded.

Laura: Okay, I promise.

Paula tapped lightly to Laura's raised hand for high five. Raquel rolled her eyes at this unnecessary intimacy.

\- Come on wash your hands, change your clothes dear.

\- All right mom, she immediately started walking towards the bathroom.

After having dinner together, Paula and Laura played games. And Laura also helped with her homework. It seemed really worked, they got along well, and Raquel had some rest during that time.

When Paula comes to her family;  
\- Mom-dad, I loved her. She taught me a lot of different games. Now she will put me to sleep, good night!

She kissed everyone and rushed to her room again. Was this stranger going to put her daughter to sleep? Raquel felt a little uncomfortable. How could her daughter get used to her right away?

\- Did you see, my dear? So you can rest too. We will have time to take care of him when our baby arrives.

\- I don't know, Sergio. I'm not used to having Paula sleep with anyone other than us.

\- Come on, darling, are you jealous of our daughter? She just helps us she. Don't worry, nobody can replace you, he caressed her cheek.

\- I guess you're right, maybe I'm exaggerating. Let's go to bed.  
\--------

In the morning she woke up with laughter, it was the weekend. Sergio was not with her! She immediately got out of bed. When she enter the room, Sergio, Paula and Laura were playing a game.

\- Pretend you and Sergio come to visit me.

\- Okay! Hello pretty girl, we came for coffee!

\- Come on, Sergio, you too!

Sergio clumsily picked up the barbie and started talking:  
\- Can I come too?

They all started laughing as he thinned his voice. When Raquel coughed implicitly, Sergio barely noticed her.

\- Oh, did you wake up dear? He went to her, put his hand on her belly, stroked and kissed her cheek.

\- Good morning mom! Paula said without looking at her.

\- Good morning baby.

She turned to Sergio.  
\- I did not hear you get up in the morning.

\- I didn't want to wake you up, you both need to rest. (He smiled and left a kiss on her belly.)

Raquel didn't like the scene she had just seen, felt that she was trying to fill her place. She decided to tell him absolutely that she didn't want this woman. But, not now.  
\- It's late, I'll prepare breakfast.

\- Laura prepared it, darling, a great breakfast awaits you inside.

\- Is that so? Did you ate?

\- Yes, but I will accompany you. You will really like!

She would scream if he praised this woman a little more. There was a jealousy she didn't understand for this woman in her and she wished it was just a simple jealousy. She didn't like her glances to them. 

They went into the kitchen, breakfast was really good. She tried to think from the good side. She's been feeling really tired lately, it's getting hard to even breathe. It wasn't bad to sit at the ready table!

She suddenly felt a contraction in her belly while she was eating.  
\- Ouch! grabbed her belly, leaned forward.

\- Mi amor, are you okay?

\- Ouchh!!

Sergio stood up anxiously, took her shoulders:  
\- Raquel! What is happening?

\- My belly is contracting!

\- Is he coming? Is the baby coming? But it's too early. Okay, okay! Calm down, we will go to the doctor, calm down!

\- You calm down, Sergio! I'm better, stop. The pain is alleviating.

But he lifted Raquel slowly.  
\- Okay, we're going anyway!

\- Sergio, there may be normal contractions. Calm down!

\- We will be relieved when the doctor tells us this.

She felt a contraction in her belly again.  
\- Oh again!

\- OK! Take a breath! Take a breath!

After a few deep breaths the pain stopped completely.

\- Passed, Sergio! Ok, now I'm fine.

\- We are going to the doctor!

\- Sergio!

\- Please don't object about this at least Raquel. I'm worried about you please! Otherwise I can't relax.

\- Okay okay, but know that we are just going for your relaxation!

Sergio took Raquel's arm, they came slowly into the room.

Marivi: Daughter, are you okay? Is the baby coming?

\- We don't know, she has pain.

Raquel turned to Sergio:  
\- Sergio please! No mom, there is still time for the baby to come. You will bring the child early because of the stress! Just practice contractions!

\- We will be sure!

Marivi laughed at his rush.  
\- OK, I'll be waiting for news.

\- Mom, please don't tell anything to Paula, I don't want her to worry.

\- Don't worry, Paula won't know.

She kissed her daughter and said farewell.

When they got to the hospital, Sergio was hectic! He immediately put Raquel in a chair and rushed to the doctor.

\- Alex! Alex! My wife is in pain! 

\- Take it easy, Sergio! At our last check, there seemed to be more time for the birth. Let's have a look.

They immediately came to Raquel.  
\- How do you feel? We did not expect to see you here today.

\- Hello Alex. I've been feeling strange contractions in my belly for a few days. This morning it increased and I really thought I would give birth while I was having breakfast!

He checked her belly with his hand.  
\- How are you now?

\- I don't feel anything right now, it's passed. So I thought it was practice contractions, but I couldn't stop Sergio.

\- Okay, you seem right, but let's go inside and have a look.

After the check, the doctor:  
\- Don't worry, you're not giving birth!

Raquel and Sergio took a deep breath.  
\- Oh! Fortunately!

\- Sergio, Raquel is right. These are labor-practice contractions called Braxton Hicks. Still, it's good for you to come here. Compared to our last check, the baby is further down. You already know that we are at risk of preterm birth. Pay attention and try to stay calm, is it okay? I will check you in more often. You will get plenty of rest.

\- OK ... Thank you.

When the doctor comes out, while Raquel gets ready:  
\- See, I'm right! I have already given birth, I guess I can distinguish between labor pains!

\- Well, darling, didn't you hear the doctor, he said it's good for us to come. We will pay more attention now. Fortunately there is Laura!

“Thankfully,” Raquel muttered nervously as she wiped her belly and stood. When they got home, they told Paula that they were just taking a short trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you like Laura? Simple jealousy? Or could Raquel be right?


	25. Laura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small addition to the end :(  
> Have a good read...

A week later, Raquel was still watching the girl. She seemed to want to spend a lot of time with Sergio! Raquel spent most of her time in bed for her baby after the last doctor check-up, and almost every time she got up she found her chatting with Sergio. Sergio's interest in her, her baby and her family had not diminished. She was sure the problem wasn't with Sergio. But she could not love the girl!

At dinner:  
\- Sergio! You should definitely try this carrot cake I made.

Sergio? Did she just call him ''Sergio''? And so she made a cake for him! When did she find out that he loved that!?

\- Yes, my husband loves carrot cakes. It's a great delicacy to do this until our baby arrives!

\- That's great. But I'm afraid I still miss my wife's cakes. I will want it everyday when our little boy comes!

Raquel smiled and left a kiss on his lips. She felt as if the woman was upset by this. 

When they came to their rooms, she couldn't take it any longer;  
\- Sergio! I don't like that woman taking care of you that much!

\- Come on Raquel, she's just helping us out.

\- What other things does she help you with while we're sexually distanced from each other, Sergio?

\- Don't do Raquel! You're really having a jealousy crisis, would you calm down?

\- I can't! I don't want that woman in this house. I don't want her to take care of my baby!

\- Our baby!

\- Yes, to our baby.

\- Okay! We have to make some decisions together. Not only you. She's very educated and really helps us. 

\- Do you think I can't take good care of our baby?

\- I didn't say anything like that Raquel. Of course no. Of course I know what a good mother you are. She will only help, please don't be silly anymore! Enough!

Sergio had been really tired lately. He knew he shouldn't have shouted, but he couldn't help himself. Raquel sat sadly on the bed, sadly holding her hands to her stomach, as if hugging her baby.  
Sergio put his hands in his hair, took a deep breath and sat down beside her trying to calm down. ''Sorry!''

She didn't answer and continued to stare at her bulging belly.

\- Mira Raquel, we had a hard time, but all passed. Hopefully, soon we will take our baby in our arms with good health. And... I'm still worried about our safety. I'm trying to keep you out of everything but please help me. Look, I understand you are nervous, the birth is approaching, you are in pain, you are struggling. I know you're scared too. Raising a baby in the womb is a great miracle and it's not easy, I understand, especially in these circumstances. Or I think I understand. These are just little jealousy caused by hormones. Look, I am not thinking about anyone but you, our baby and our family, I cannot. Okay?

Raquel nodded without looking at him. Sergio gently grabbed her chin and turned her to himself.  
\- Besides, I'm still very in love with you.

Raquel smiled. The baby kicked when Sergio left a long kiss on her lips. Sergio felt it, too.  
\- I think another jealous is coming!  
They laughed together.

\- So you're very jealous of me, my wife? said confidently to piss her off.

\- No! I'm not jealous. Don't get in the mood right away. Hormones only!

\- But, maybe you might be right. Even a man talking to you can drive me crazy with jealousy! I guess we should get used to it!

\- But we are so in love...

\- So much!

They disappeared between their kisses. It was Raquel who cut the kiss.  
\- Sweetheart! I think I need to go to the toilet.

\- Again?

\- Sergio, do you see my belly? There is not even room for my bladder in my stomach!

Sergio laughed and stroked her belly.  
\- You are right, my dear. Do you need help?

Raquel rolled her eyes because of his extreme interest and slowly rose from the bed. 

When she comes out of the bathroom after a while:  
\- Cariño, come on lie down. I'll give you a foot massage to get you some relief. Do you want to?

Raquel nodded in delight. Her feet were pretty swollen and really aching constantly!  
She wished she was wrong when she thought of that woman again as her husband gently massaged her! She didn't want trouble anymore. Her tired body could not resist sleep and her eyes closed.

Sergio has been feeling a little nervous lately. The baby was just around the corner. Because of what he had read about the 'birth and risky gestation period', he was quite afraid, although he tried not to show to Raquel in order not to worry her. Raquel was struggling now. She was tired, she slept most of the day. Meanwhile, Sergio was interested in Marivi ve Paula. Yes, Maria was always helping to him, but Marivi's condition was getting worse by the day. On the one hand, Paula was still sometimes jealous of her brother and mother. He was trying very hard to get through this process without upsetting Raquel. Good thing there was Laura. During this process, she was very helpful with both Paula and her homeworks. And she spoke to him for relief, she understood him. And, Laura was a nice person, she definitely should have stayed.

That night, he couldn't sleep properly, thinking about their previous arguments and their baby's birth. In a few hours of his sleep, he dreamed that Raquel was giving birth!  
\- Breathe, breathe, calm down!

It was almost still dark when Raquel opened her eyes. Sergio was moving and talking in his restless sleep.  
\- Sergio, Sergio! Wake up my love, you're having a dream. She lightly shook him.

Sergio opened his eyes and jumped to his feet in fear.  
\- Are you okay? Baby, our baby is coming? Take a deep breath!

Raquel started laughing, Sergio staring at her in surprise.  
\- Mi amor, I'm not giving birth. You just had a dream. Would you please calm down? There are still weeks before birth.

Sergio took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. He took his head in his hands:  
\- Sorry, I woke you up. It was very real, very!

\- No problem, dear. It was just a dream okay? Don't worry everything will be fine. Take it easy, look we're fine.

\- Look there, I should calm you down, but now, you are doing that. Forgive me

\- No. There is nothing to apologize for, Sergio. I even like that you worry so much for our baby. But please don't overdo it. Let's sleep. It's too early, she stroked his beard.

\- Ok darling, sorry. But I think there's someone else I have to apologize to.

He put his hand on her belly and started talking to the baby.  
\- Did your dad wake you up too, kid? Sorry. It was just a dream. Don't worry, ok? 

The baby was always reacting to his father's voice. Raquel felt a hard kick in her ribs.  
\- Oh Sergio, stop it!

Sergio smiled and stroked her belly. ''Okay okay. Please, now let your mother rest, baby. We will talk again later.'' He turned to Raquel after giving their baby a kiss.

\- Come on sleep baby, I will drink water and come. Do you want to?

Raquel nodded with her sleepy eyes.  
But, Raquel had already fallen asleep when Sergio arrived with water. He put the glass on her bedside, smiling. He stroked the hair of his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. Knowing he couldn't sleep, he went to the terrace. He sat in the hammock, swayed and tried to calm down by watching the sunrise. He was going to be a father very soon. She had never been close to a baby. He was worried, very afraid of not being a good father, of disappointment to Raquel, or of a birth problem. He didn't know how much time had passed. He heard a footstep while immersed in his own thoughts: Laura!

\- Good morning

\- Good morning Laura, you woke up early.

\- Yes, I wake up very early. Are you fine? (She sat next to him.)

\- I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep.

\- You don't look very good, are you sure? I will always listen to you, please be comfortable. Everyone needs to speak.

Sergio really felt compelled to speak.  
\- I don't know, I guess I got a little nervous as the birth approached. I am afraid of not being a good father, not being enough for them.

\- She's so lucky, she muttered.

\- Pardon?

\- I said your wife is very lucky.

\- Why?

\- You will be a great father. Few men really worry about these things like that.

\- This is not a good thing. I guess... I'm a little coward.

\- Oh no, you are the best man I've ever seen. I would give everything to have a husband like you.  
\---

Raquel woke up early too, Sergio was still absent. He must have gotten up quietly again, afraid to wake her up. Her sleep was already quite heavy as a result of the pregnancy, but her son was still waking her early. She got up slowly from the bed, it was quite early. She started walking towards the hall to find Sergio.....  
\---

\- I will always be with you.

Laura took his hand. Sergio was getting uncomfortable. He tried to think of it as a friendly support. But Laura did not stop.

\- You are very hot. I wish I could touch you.

AND, she suddenly started kissing him! Entering at that time, Raquel remained in shock at what she saw...

\--

Sergio pulled back quickly, pushing her slightly.

\- What are you doing? Come to yourself!

They hadn't seen Raquel. Raquel suddenly felt a pain in her belly that reminded her of bad memories. She looked at the warmth running down her legs! She was bleeding again. She seemed to relive the moment on the boat. This feeling sucked.

\- Sergio! she shouted.

They noticed her with a start. Sergio stood up in a hurry:  
\- Joder! Joder! Raquel, please listen!

\- Sergio! She was just looking down.

Sergio looked in the direction Raquel was facing, noticing the blood running down her legs. His eyes widened. He immediately ran up to her and took her arm. She tried to breathe.

\- It's happening again! Sergio, again, my baby! she said, crying.

While Sergio supported her not to fall, he was said in horror:  
\- OK, calm down mi amor, calm down. Damn. Okay, take a deep breath. I'm sorry, damn! It is because of me. Please calm down. We're going to the doctor right now, okay? Breathe, don't cry, I beg you. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Poor Raquel =(  
> What do you think? What will happen now?


	26. ''The lips I want to kiss for the rest of my life...''

Raquel was sobbing, crying "baby". It was only their baby's health that mattered now. Laura came to them in fear, wanting to help.  
\- Get out! shouted Sergio. You collect your things and leave now!

Sergio immediately grabbed his wife, placed her in the car, and they hurried off to the doctor.  
When they arrived at the hospital, Sergio put her in a wheelchair immediately. He hurriedly said to the doctor who ran over to them:  
\- Doctor! She's bleeding, she's bleeding! Help us!

\- Okay, calm down please! Move into that room over there.

He called to the nurses, "Prepare the patient immediately!" When they pass into the room:  
\- Let nothing happen to him, Sergio. I beg! Too early, too early yet. I'm afraid.

\- Calm down my love, I beg you try to be calm, for our baby. I promise everything will be okay, okay, nothing will happen to him.

When the doctor came for an examination, he turned to Sergio: Wait a little outside please.

\- Alex! I want to stay, please.

\- Please Sergio, I'll get you soon. Now wait at the door, we have to hurry!

''Be careful please, please'' he was desperately taken out by the nurses.

Raquel turned to the doctor crying:  
\- It happened again, the same happened. I bleed a lot. Is my baby okay? Please say he's okay.

\- Let's see, relax, take a deep breath, this can be painful.

Raquel clenched her teeth, enduring the pain. She just wanted to hear something good, she would endure anything! The doctor finally completed the examination.  
\- Ok, this is it!

\- How, how is he?

\- Sergio! You can come in, the doctor called out.

Sergio came in immediately and took his wife's hand. They were looking at the doctor with fear.

\- Look, Raquel, try to stay calm first, you know you shouldn't stress. You are a strong woman, we have come very well so far and you will hold this baby in your arms, okay? But you have to help me. Look, the opening has started in the cervix. This is not something we want since we are in the 33rd week. We will now give you medicine and try to stop the contractions. If we can't, a small operation may be required. But don't worry, we have already taken all kinds of precautions against the risk of preterm birth, even if we can't manage to stop the birth. So you don't have to worry okay? Now your help is very important. We have to persuade this baby to stay inside for a little longer.

Raquel nodded with tears. The fear in her eyes was not going away. There was another pain in her belly, it was contracting.  
\- Ouch! she held her belly.

Sergio took her hands and looked at the doctor with fear.

Doctor: Ok you never push, just breathe deeply, yes that's it, very good. We immediately apply the drugs, this baby is so impatient!  
The doctor left immediately. The contraction had subsided.

\- Are you okay my love?

Raquel didn't answer. She began to caress and talk to her baby:  
\- Please baby, not now. Look I'm so impatient to meet you too but we have to wait a little longer, please, not now...

Sergio put his hands on her belly too.  
\- Both your mother and I will wait you here. Can you give us some more time now? Look, your sister says she won't love you unless you're a good kid. You wouldn't want that, would you?  
He looked at Raquel and smiled. A small smile flashed involuntarily on Raquel's lips. 

The doctor soon returned to administer treatment with the nurses. They waited with hope for a while, but it was observed that the opening in the cervix slowed but did not stop with the effect of the drugs applied in the control.  


Alex: Yes, unfortunately we have to put you in operation. Don't worry, it's a small operation. Stitches will be made to prevent birth. I anticipate this will work. Please don't worry. We are doing well. We are doing our best. Just try to stay calm by breathing deeply. Do not think of anything other than your baby.

Raquel hugged her stomach with her hands. She started taking deep breaths. “Please baby, please,” she muttered as she was taken to the operating room. Sergio was stroking Raquel's hair.  
\- I'm waiting here my love, calm down. Nothing will happen. You will both be fine. I love you very much, I love both very much.

When they took her out of the room on the stretcher, he hurriedly went over to the doctor.  
\- Will they be alright?

\- Don't worry, this can happen very often. Of course, we don't want it to be born prematurely, but at the end of this operation we will look at the situation.

\- Well if he is born now, will he live? He asked in an inexperienced way. Everything he had read seemed to fly out of his mind.

\- Of course he will live, please don't. We may only need to keep him in the incubator for a while. Don't worry, we've already prepared everything for this possibility, you know. Let's hope this operation works, okay?

\- Will it hurt so much?

\- Not much. This is a simple process don't worry. She will overcome.

\- Yes, she will.

Sergio was very nervous, he was breathing very fast.  
\- Please try to be calm, you too.

Sergio couldn't stand it, he started crying.  
\- It was because of me, I unintentionally hurt her and our baby. I should have listened to her, I should have listened to her.

The doctor took hold of his arms:  
\- Look, Sergio, I'm not just doctor, but your family friend. I know everything. And I know how much you love them and you will never hurt them. Look, whatever happened, the two of you will take care of it and it will be all right. Talk to her as soon as the operation is over, keep her calm. Tension is the last thing we want in this situation. Stop blaming yourself. She will understand you.

Sergio shook his head, thanking him as he wiped his tears. When the nurses prepared Raquel, the doctor came in. Sergio was going back and forth in front of the door in stress, as if time was not passing. He was praying that the operation would be successful. He could have had a baby inside right now. He begged to have some more time.  


Fortunately, the operation was over soon. When the doctor came out of the operating room, Sergio went to him and said anxiously, "How was it? Are they okay?" said.

\- Don't worry, they're fine.

Sergio took a deep breath with happiness. When Raquel, still pregnant, was taken out of the room on a stretcher, Sergio rushed over to her:  
\- How do you feel, my love? The operation went well, you'll be fine.

Raquel turned her head to the other side and did not answer.  


The doctor came to provide information when she settled in bed with the help of the nurses and Sergio.

\- The operation was successful. Let's keep you here tonight, we'll reconsider the situation tomorrow. We will be in constant communication as we are already close. After that, we have to be very careful. We've stopped birth for now, but I don't really know how long we can keep this naughty boy inside. We will try to keep it as much as we can. Until then, I want you to spend as much time in bed as possible. You will pay attention to your medication and diet in the same way. And most importantly, no sadness, no stress.

Raquel laughed implicitly. "No sadness, no stress"

The doctor came to Sergio. "Now it's your turn," he said quietly, and left the room.

Sergio sat on the chair next to his wife, trying to hold her hand on her stomach, but Raquel pulled her hand and turned to the other side. He hadn't spoken to him since the incident.  


\- Raquel!

No answer.

\- Please say something, Raquel. Shout, get angry but speak to me, I beg you. This scares me more. I swear it wasn't my fault. Raquel! Tell me something!

Raquel turned to him:  
\- What do you want me to say? I don't want to know in detail how you cheated on me.

\- Don't be silly, I didn't cheat on you. Don't think about it, Raquel. How do you think I want someone else than you? Let me tell you, please!

\- Whatever you do I don't care anymore!

\- Please listen to me

She was silent but could not stand, a few seconds later she sat down on the bed in pain, holding her belly, turned to him and started screaming in anger:  
\- Do you want to tell? What have you done? Did you get into her bed too? Tell me how you've been fooling me for weeks, then. Tell me how you let that woman approach Paula. Was she stroking his leg from below while we was eating at the same table? Tell me how stupid I am.

\- Raquel none of that happened, I swear it didn't.

\- When your bed was empty for a few weeks, did you immediately go to her bed? Tell me, was it good? Tell me how you touched her !!

\- Raquel please! You saw me push her, you saw I didn't want to, Raquel. I woke up early in the morning and she came near me and I swear we were just talking, we were talking about you, about our baby. Suddenly she kissed me, I swear I pushed her away.

Raquel started hitting his chest, crying.  
\- How do you kiss her? How do you kiss another woman?? In our house, in our house... How do you kiss her??

He grabbed the her hands that hit him.  
\- Raquel, please keep calm. I love you very much. There can be no other woman I want except you. These are the only lips I want to kiss for the rest of my life, which I will never get enough of, he said, running his fingers over her lips.

\- You saw, you know I don't want her. You know I can't afford to lose our family like that. You know how much I love you...

And he clung to Raquel's lips. Raquel tried to push at first, but then responded in tears. She knew he loved her. She saw that yes she didn't want her, but even the thought of another woman on those lips drove her crazy. She deepened the kiss with anger, as if she wanted to erase the marks on his lips.

\- I love you very much. I'm so in love with you, he whispered in kiss.

\- I love you. Thinking of you with another woman drives me crazy.

\- This will never happen. I fired her. We will take care of our baby together, and if necessary, someone you choose will come, I promise. You warned me, I'm sorry for not listening. You were right again. As usual.

They wiped each other's tears and put their foreheads on each other.

\- Thank you for understanding me my love. And I will never forgive myself for making these happen to you. Sorry, sorry. It was my fault.  


Raquel stroked his cheek.

\- Okay, look we're fine now. We will be better. Our baby will listen us and be patient, okay? Let's forget this please, I don't want to think of anything but our baby now.

\- I even forgot. Nothing matters but our family, believe me.

They hugged each other for a long time in peace.  
\----

Sergio had sent home news that everything was fine. Raquel didn't want her mother and daughter to know what had happened. They told them it was a little surprise Sergio had prepared. Laura, on the other hand, had already been removed by order of Sergio.

The next day they arrived at their home around noon. Paula missed her mother and went right up to her and hugged. Her height was barely reaching her waist and she could hug her bloated belly.  


\- Baby I miss you too.

\- Do you know mom, now I'm hugging my brother, not you.

Raquel laughed. "Oh yes you're right, he missed you too."

P: Mom, where did you go, what surprise did my dad give you?

Raquel looked at Sergio, she had to lie:  
\- Baby we had a meal out and stayed in a hotel.

\- Was it nice mom?

\- Yeah my baby was beautiful.

\- Yes, Paula, but your mother is tired. You know, your brother is just around the corner and your mother needs more rest. Let's keep talking in the room.

\- Ok dad.

She took her mother's hand, Sergio took her other arm, and they walked into the room. Sergio slowly helped his wife lie on the bed.  


\- Watch out honey, slow, don't rush. Yes, are you comfortable?

\- Yes dear, I'm fine, thank you.

\- I will bring your medicine, he stroked her cheek.

When Sergio left the room, Paula lay down next to her and kissed her belly. Raquel stroked the hair of her daughter, who had her head on her stomach.  


\- Andres, come on now.

\- Your brother will be coming soon baby. He's looking forward to meeting us too, but let's just tell him to stay there for a few more weeks, okay?

\- But why mom? I'm tired of waiting.

\- I know, dear, but babies have to stay in their mother's womb for a certain period of time. If they stay less, they can get sick.

Paula looked at her mother with worried eyes:  
\- Mom, I don't want my brother to be sick. Then I'll tell him to wait a little longer.

\- I'm sure he will listen to you.

Sergio walked in while Paula was speaking to her brother. He watched this wonderful view at the door. Paula was trying to persuade her brother to be a little more patient. Raquel was watching her daughter talk to her belly with a peaceful smile on her face. Couldn't be happier. Nobody could disturb this peace.

\- Dad?

Sergio startled by Paula's voice.  
\- I am coming, my daughter. Your medicines and water, dear.

\- Thank you my love, she drank her medicine.

\- Dad, Where is Laura?

Raquel coughed as she drank water, looked at Sergio. As Sergio fixes his glasses:  
\- She had another job, dear. She will no longer work with us.

Raquel: Are you upset about this, honey?

\- No mom, I guess I didn't like her that much! I was just trying to get used to her so as not to upset you.

\- Oh my baby, she didn't upset you, didn't it?

\- No mom, she didn't do anything.

Marivi, who has been listening to them for a while:  
\- Sergio, I think you need to learn to trust the feelings of the women in your life.

Marivi seemed to be aware of everything.  
\- You are right, this will be the first thing I will teach my son.

Raquel: I'm sure you'll be a good teacher, professor.

They looked at each other and smiled implicitly.


	27. Chapter 27

After weeks of insomnia, Raquel has slept well lately. He seemed to let her rest before her baby arrived. But now they are in the 37th week, and it has become very difficult to move, even to breathe, due to the pressure of the baby. Fortunately, they were about to get through the dangerous time. Recently, her belly had grown so big that Raquel was afraid that it would explode! He was really a much bigger baby than Paula. He could come any minute now. And Raquel really wanted to give birth as soon as possible. She was tired of constantly lying down. The spasms and pains that she experienced alarmed them every time. So she was trying to get through many of them without telling Sergio. She was feeling strange contractions in her stomach again that evening. She had trouble sitting on the bed, and she often felt the need to toilet. This baby was about to arrive, she was sure. She got up slowly when she couldn't sit down and decided to go to her family, who was watching TV inside.

\- Darling why did you get up? Couldn't you sleep? Sergio came right up to her.

\- No, I can not even sleep anymore and really sit. Shall we take a walk on the beach? It will also be good for childbirth.

\- Of course, darling. It can be cool outside. I'll bring something to wear on it.

Sergio was helping her with everything from getting dressed to taking a shower, and he was always taking care for Paula and her mother. She really made the right decision. He was a great husband and he change he went through was incredible. They had done a very good job patiently. They were a real family, and it was only a short time before they were completed.

\- Here I am darling. Let's put it on. But let's take a short walk, okay? You shouldn't tire yourself too much.

\- Sergio, I have been sleeping for weeks already. I really missed even getting tired.

\- There is a little, dear, there is very little left. Please have a little more patience.

Raquel took her arm into Sergio's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. They took a nice walk by the sea, it was really good for her.

\- I missed spending time alone with you.

\- Me too darling. In fact, we are still not two people, he smiled and stroked her belly.

\- Oh yes, but I guess we'll be very soon. This baby wants to come now! Do you see how far down this is?

\- Yeah, I guess it's pretty below!

\- I can't believe how big it has grown. At Paula, my belly was much smaller. The birth really started to scare me.

\- Don't worry mi amor, you will succeed. I am sure of that, there will be no problems. Don't worry please.

\- I hope Sergio. Let's go home slowly? I'm tired.

\- Of course, we walked a lot without noticing. If you are very tired, can I take you in my arms?

\- Come on, Sergio! Can't you see how much weight I've gained? I guess you won't want to carry me like before.

\- Don't be silly, I admire you as you raise our baby inside. I don't care about weight. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.

\- With this belly?

\- Yes, that is one of the most beautiful details!

Raquel looked at him in disbelief.

\- Do not you believe me? Then come here!

Sergio took her in his arms and started walking.

\- Come on, Sergio, I really believed it okay, Raquel laughed. Come on put me down, I really want to walk a little more.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm sure my love. Let's not tire you.

\- Well then, tell me when you get tired.

Sergio slowly put his wife down. After walking hand in hand for a while, Raquel stopped suddenly, placing one hand on her stomach and the other on her back. She took a deep breath.

\- Raquel, are you okay? What happened? Sergio took her arm and asked anxiously.

\- I do not know. I have a strange pain in my back since the evening.

\- OK, calm down, let's sit here.

They sat down on a rock: ''How do you feel now?''

\- I really want him to be born. I immediately get tired now, it is so difficult to breathe, lie down, even sit.

Raquel covered her face and started to cry. She was really out of patience, she had a difficult pregnancy. She had to think a lot of things: Is her baby okay? Will she bleed again? Does she have pain? Is Paula jealous of her brother? Does she miss her father? Is her mother okay? Is Sergio happy? Is she neglecting them? Can the police find them? Can she have a healthy birth here, after all these years? Will she be able to take care of her baby and handle all this at once? And a lot of things... 

Now that birth was so close, hormones had taken over her. Sergio held her hands, wiped her tears:  
\- Shh, okay darling please take it easy, for our baby. Little is left. I know you're tired but only a few weeks. Then we will forget it all with the beauty of our baby.

\- I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't say that, but I'm tired. I am tired of constant pain, constantly afraid, thinking, of no use.

She took her head in her hands.  
\- What am I saying? What kind of mother am I!

Sergio stroked her shoulder affectionately:  
\- Please don't blame yourself. You're a great mom. What we are going through is not normal. I know you've been thinking a lot of things, having nightmares. Please tell your fears, darling, let's find a solution together, you will relax.

\- Yes, I am having nightmares about birth. I think I'm too scared. Yes I've done this before but it was different. I was younger, I was in a great hospital in the city. Now I'm afraid of not being able to do it, losing my baby, or not being there for him and Paula.

\- Mi amor, I promise you everything will go well. Look, I arranged everything the doctor deemed necessary, I tried not to tell you too much in order not to scare you, but we took every possibility into consideration. Don't worry, you may feel like in those hospitals. And if necessary, I'll take you to the end of the world, I don't mind being caught. You will be fine.

\- Don't be silly Sergio, you won't risk yourself whatever happens to me! We need you the most, more than those tools and doctors. I can not do without you!

They grabbed their hands tightly.  
\- We will do this together. Promise?

\- I promise. I'm going to hold your hands and we'll hold our baby together. Don't think of anything bad.

\- Everything will be fine. And you won't faint, right?

Sergio fixed his glasses:  
\- I will do my best.

Raquel started laughing and wiped her tears. At that time she felt a contraction in her stomach again. She wiggled where she was sitting, she couldn't sit.

\- Are you okay?

\- Shall we go to our house?

Sergio nodded and helped his wife stand up. Fortunately, they were approaching the house.

When they entered, Marivi came to her daughter.  
\- How are you honey? You look pale.

\- I'm fine mom, I have some pain. Has Paula gone to bed?

\- She just slept. Do you want me to help you?

\- No, mom, get some rest too. This baby is not going to put us to sleep anytime soon. I will look at Paula and try to sleep.

\- Okay, wake me up if you feel bad.

\- Ok mom, thank you.

She left a kiss on her mother's cheek and went to Paula's room. She caressed her hair and covered her. She looked at the pictures she made for her brother standing by her bed. She was really looking forward to her brother's arrival, and I think her brother was determined not to keep her waiting too long. She felt a cramp in her stomach again. She took deep breaths, waited for the pain to ease. She looked at the clock, the pains were uneven. She thought it would be good for her to get some sleep. She would really need energy. She knew it could take days for the birth to take place. She decided not to tell Sergio yet and she left the room quietly.

When she entered their bedroom, Sergio immediately came to her side and stroked her face:  
\- Cariño, everything is OK? You don't look so good.

\- I'm fine, darling. I'm a little tired. Let's sleep now?

He kissed her cheek tenderly. He helped her lie on the bed, after making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her belly. Raquel smiled, she would miss her pregnant belly even though she complained.

\- Good night my dear.

\- Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This baby is about to come!


	28. Birth

At midnight, Raquel woke up with strong pain. She stroked her belly:

\- Okay, calm down baby, we'll move on slowly, okay? Soon you will be in our arms. Come on now let mom get some more sleep.

Raquel was just about to fall asleep again when the pain started again. As if this had lasted longer! She stood up slowly, apparently the pains wouldn't let her sleep. She started walking around the room. She looked at the clock, trying to calculate the intervals. It comes regularly every 10 minutes and seemed to take about 1 minute. She walked around the room a little, her stomach was getting very hard when the pain came, her back pain was starting to increase. She tried to relieve the pain by taking deep breaths. She looked at her husband sleeping in bed. How comfortable men were! Still, she didn't want to wake him up right away. When the pain started to strain her, she decided to take a shower. The warm shower relaxed her muscles, and the pains were easier to overcome there. 

She was in the water for a while. However, when the pain intensified, she decided to wake up her husband. She got out of the shower and dried herself quickly with a towel. A stronger pain came at that time. She clung to the sink, swinging left and right, trying to relieve the pain. When the pain was finally over, she wanted Sergio right next to her now. She put on a dress as fast as she could. 

She went up to Sergio and called out slowly, not wanting to scare him: Cariño, can you wake up please?

She put her hand on his shoulder and called out again: Cariño!

He moved in bed but did not wake up. At that time the pain came again, these were getting stronger!  
\- Ouch! She put her hands on her stomach in pain.

This time she called louder under the pain and shook him with her hand.  
\- Sergio! Sergio wake up! Baby is coming!

Sergio opened his eyes and looked at his wife in fear. He hurried to his feet.  
\- What? Is the baby coming? Baby! Are you sure?

Raquel nodded in pain.

\- All right, calm down(he took her arms). Sit down here!

\- I can not sit!

\- Okay, okay! Hold on to me, breathe deeply! Look like this, you remember we studied, right? Yes, well done.

Sergio was showing her, taking deep breaths. Between her breaths Raquel: Sergio bring the baby's hospital bag.

\- OK dear, I'm bringing it right now.

Sergio rushed to the right and left, searching for the bag, saying "calm down, calm down". Raquel took a deep breath when the pain subsided and went over to him. She grabbed him by the arms.  


\- Mi amor, I'm calm, you calm down please! Look, we're on a pain break. I'm fine now, okay? We will be calm and soon we will have our baby in our arms. I want you to support me. Please calm down. Everything is OK.

\- Ok darling I'm sorry. I was a little excited but now I'm fine. You be good, both of you be good.

\- We are fine, everything is normal. The bag you're looking for is in the baby's room, you already know. Now bring it calmly, please.

\- Ok darling, I'm coming right away, he gived a quick kiss to her lip and started running.

Raquel laughed at her husband's bustle. She remembered Alberto. She had never seen him so excited. She erased these thoughts from her mind, now she should only focus on her baby. Before long, Sergio arrived with the bag. He looked calmer.

\- How do you feel? When did it started?

\- I had erratic contractions since the evening. But, towards the morning I woke up with a severe pain.

\- Since the evening? My life, why didn't you tell me?

\- I didn't want you to worry, or you wouldn't sleep. We needed to get some sleep and rest. Birth is an action that takes hours, my love, don't worry.

\- Darling, I could be with you.

\- Now you're next to us, that's enough for me.

Sergio stroked her belly and kissed him for the last time while he was there, "Do not tire your mother too much, okay, kid?" he said. They smiled and he hugged his wife. He was falling in love with her power once again.  
After a short time the pain came again. Raquel leaned over Sergio's shoulders, taking deep breaths and shaking. When the contraction passed, she rested her head on Sergio's shoulder tiredly. Sergio hugged her and kissed her hair.

\- How many minutes has it been?

\- Eight, my love, it comes every 8 minutes.

The sun had just risen. The process was moving fast but the pain was increasing. Sergio couldn't bear to see his wife in pain. Moreover, he could not do anything!  


\- Let's go to the doctor, now!

\- No! I'll stay home until it's every 5 minutes. We talked about this.

\- But your pain has increased, my love.

\- Por favor, Sergio. Here is better.

\- Okay, okay however you want. What can I do for you?

\- First of all, calm down. And when pain comes, do you put pressure on my back?

Sergio nodded quickly: Okay, of course.

The contractions were hard on her now, but it was still every 8 minutes. When the pain came, Sergio was pressing his wife's waist with all her might, massaging her back and trying to comfort her.  


\- Ouchh!

The pain was so strong now that it was taking her breath away.

\- Okay, now it will pass, keep breathing my love don't hold your breath Take a deep breath. Look, like this.

Raquel pressed her head to his shoulder, tears running down her eyes. Unconsciously, Raquel was holding Sergio's hand so tightly that he hardly felt it anymore. But he was not complaining! He was thinking I wish if only I could suffer this pain instead of her.

While Sergio watched his wife with concern and admiration, Raquel was constantly walking around the room to speed up the birth. During this walk, Raquel suddenly stopped. Suddenly she looked at the liquid flowing between her legs and forming a small puddle below, anxiously. 

\- Sergio! Sergio, my water broke!

Sergio stood up in fear: Raquel! Your water broke! Your water broke! OK, OK calm down, don't move!

\- Sergio bring o cloth!

\- Okay no problem! I'm coming right now.

Sergio came at once with lots of towels in his hand, handed it to her, the water was still running down her legs. Raquel squeezed the towel between her legs. This baby was in a hurry. She was afraid.  
\- Call the doctor! Call the doctor!

\- OK darling, calm down, I'm calling now, he said while taking the phone.

\- Alex! Raquel is giving birth. Her water broke, water broke!

\- Ok Sergio, be calm. Answer my questions okay? When did the contractions start? How many minutes does it come?

\- Evening, there had been contractions since evening. Now it's still every 8 minutes. It went fast at first, but it's been the same for a while. A little while ago the water broke.

\- Okay, how's Raquel?

\- Her pain is increasing, she is in pain. Too much, is that normal?

Raquel: Of course normal Sergio. I'm giving birth!

He put the phone on the speakers so that she could hear it too.  
\- It is normal. I think the birth will accelerate after the water breaks. We talked about staying home until it comes every 5 minutes, if you are getting through the pain more easily at home. But let's not extend the time too much because the water broke. I'm going to the hospital now. I will prepare the delivery room. 

\- OK Alex, we're coming.

Raquel yelled: No Alex! I can bear this pain, I'll wait a little longer.

\- OK, no problem. It will be just as you feel good about yourself. But we will be in constant communication. I'll be in the hospital. 

After hanging up the phone, Sergio: Darling why do you insist?

\- I don't like hospitals, our baby feels more comfortable at home, I know.

Then there was a pain. It was very terrible! With the arrival of the water, the pain was getting stronger! She took one of the remaining towels in Sergio's hand and bit it so as not to shout. Sergio could not bear it anymore, desperately trying to massage her waist.

\- My dear, don't try to control yourself. If you want to shout, shout! Relax!

The pain finally eased.  
\- I don't want Paula and my mom to hear. It was very bad, Sergio. It was really bad, she hugged him and tried to relax.

Sergio made his wife drink water between contractions, wiping her face, trying to help.

Raquel was sweaty, her loose hair bothering her. She asked Sergio for the pen on the table, she immediately made her iconic bun. She thought about her situation for a moment. She looked at Sergio. He looked quite scared. The man who is waiting in a hurry to take their babies into their arms, trying to help, her husband, the father of her baby: The professor... The last time she made this bun, she was negotiating with him to put him in jail. Now they left everything behind and she was about to give birth to his child. She would have laughed if she hadn't felt those terrible pains one after another! Life was really weird!

A new pain broke out on this thoughts. The contraction intervals were not shorter, but these contraction's time were getting longer and stronger. Raquel stopped resisting when she started to feel strong pressure in her groin. This baby was about to come!

\- Ouchhh, she felt as if she was giving birth, she placed her hand involuntarily between her legs: Oh, he's coming!

\- What? Here? No, no I can't. Cariño, please calm down. Endure the pain a little more. You can do it. Okay, now we're going to the hospital, immediately.

This time Raquel could not protest. She was very tired before she even reached active phase.  
''OK, can you help me get dressed?'' Her clothes were wet.

\- Come on dear, hold on to me. Let's find you underwear first. Was it in this drawer?

\- Yes, at the bottom.

\- Yess, here it is.

Sergio lovingly dressed his wife:  
\- I think we are ready to welcome our baby. I'm very excited darling.

\- Me too. That day has finally arrived!

\- I love you very much, don't forget that. You are a very strong woman.

\- I love you very much too. 

They kissed until a new contraction cut them.  
She clenched his hands with all her might. Raquel couldn't bear it any longer!

\- Let's go now, please.

Sergio took the baby's and his wife's bags on his arm.  
\- Ok darling, lean on me, we're going now. Calm down. Are you ready? Can you walk?

Raquel nodded, they slowly left the room. Household heard the voices coming from the room. Maria and Marivi hadn't let Paula in, they were waiting anxiously in the hall. When Raquel and Sergio appeared at the door, Paula ran to hug her mother's knees.

\- Mom, are you okay?

Raquel gathered all her strength. She didn't want to traumatize her daughter. She smiled forcefully, stroked her daughter's cheek.

\- I'm fine baby, your brother is coming.

\- Hurray! Finally! How long it will take?

In trying not to show it at the beginning of a new pain, Raquel clenched her teeth and Sergio's hand in pain! Sergio wanted to help:  
\- Let's Paula, mommy needs to go to the doctor now, your brother is impatient.

\- I want to come too.

\- I promise I will bring you when your brother is born, okay? Now you should stay here. We don't know how long it will take. You get ready too, okay?

\- Ugh, okay.

Marivi came to her daughter, hugged her. Tears ran down her eyes.  
\- You can do this. Everything will be fine, okay? Don't worry. I love you so much, daughter.

Raquel shook her head. If she spoke, she would either yell or cry. Her eyes were literally begging to go when she looked at Sergio.

\- Let's see, we're going! Everyone calm down.

Sergio looked pretty hectic. Marivi turned to Sergio and smiled:  
\- My son, I think you calm down first.

Raquel tried to smiled and they set off for the doctor. She was angry with Sergio for carrying their doctor close during her pregnancy because of his much anxiety, but now she was thankful for it. Alex greeted them at the door.

\- Welcome! So the big day has come!

Raquel: Alex, 37 weeks isn't early, right?

The doctor stroked Raquel's shoulder and tried to give her strength.  
\- Don't worry, there is no emergency. Now just concentrate on birth.

In the contraction that came as they took her inside:  
\- Breathe, deeper yes that's it. A few more times. Look, it's decreasing, do you see? Now your uterine patency will be checked and you will be connected to the NST. Let's move to this room.

As Raquel entered the room with the nurse, Sergio said with great concern to the doctor:  
\- Isn't it early? There will be no problem, right? She's in a lot of pain, I can't bear seeing her like that, do something!

\- Hey Sergio, can you please calm down? Look, Raquel is giving birth to your baby. It's normal for her to suffer. Be sure that I will do my best. You've gotten through most of it at home, cervical opening has progressed. Now she needs you to be calm. Okay? You better breathe deeply, like her :) 

\- Okay, I'm fine, you're right.

Sergio started taking deep breaths. The doctor laughed: You studied well.

As the doctor walked away, he looked at him angrily, and Raquel's scream was heard from within. He immediately went over to her and took her hand.  
\- I'm here darling, I'm here, ''estoy contigo''. Just a little while longer, we're almost there. Look, think that we will have our baby in our arms soon.

\- Joder, I feel nauseous, I will throw up.

The nurse immediately brought a vomit bag, Sergio quickly grabbed her hair. Raquel vomited with each contraction. She was very tired.

\- I feel dizzy, I cannot do this. I am very tired, I cannot.

Sergio was watching her with horror, he couldn't do anything. He was very afraid.

Nurse: We're so close to birth, please be calm. Continue taking deep breaths.

\- Sergioo!

\- I'm here darling, I'm with you, calm down. Please calm down. Let's breathe together. Look like this, please

\- Sergio, I don't want to be in bed.

\- Ok dear, it will be whatever you want, don't worry.

Raquel was instinctively trying to find the right position for the birth. She stood for a while and tried to use gravity. She tried the pilates ball, the shower. Then decided to go back to bed. She was moaning with pain when contraction came. Sergio hugged her, in severe pain, Raquel unwittingly pulled his hair to extract power from him.

\- Uh, Raquel! Ok ok, calm down. Passed.

Sergio had never let go of her hand. Her cervix had just opened 8 cm, but suddenly the pressure she felt below was unbearable. Her body wanted to push the baby, and it was impossible to stop it.  
\- I want to push! Pleasee!

Nurse: Hold on a little longer, please.

\- Ouchh, he puts a lot of pressure, I have to push.

\- Now don't push, we just take deep breaths.

\- Ouchhhh! I can't, I can't stop it. He is coming.

\- I'll call the doctor right away.

The doctor came running in.

\- He is coming, coming. I'll push. Ihhh

Sergio: Doctor, do something!!

\- Okay, okay! Raquel, calm down, let's have a look.

The doctor looked at the monitor, did a quick control, and he walked away a little to talk to the nurse. Raquel got worried.

\- Did something happen? Is there a problem, Sergio? Is he okay?

Sergio stroked her hair "Take it easy darling, I'm sure he's fine."

\- Why are they talking there then, something is happening! Don't let anything happen to him. Please, please...

The nurse came to them, put the apparatus on her stomach, and listened to the baby's heartbeat. Raquel started crying:  
\- Is he okay? His heart is beating normally, right?

\- You need to calm down. Please take deep breaths.

\- Isn't he good? Tell me is there a problem? I want to know how my baby is doing, she shouted!

The doctor came over to calm her:  
\- Calm down, Raquel. The baby is a little stressed out. The heartbeat is a little irregular than normal, but there is no serious problem for now. However, we're going to speed things up a bit to avoid risk. This naughty boy wants to be born immediately. We will achieve this, okay? You will both be fine.

\- I don't care what will happen to me! This baby will be fine, I will give birth to this baby. Ok, come on! Uhh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought of this so much that I can imagine every moment. How I would love to see Sergio's excitement.  
> And will they both be alright?


	29. Little Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the baby is finally with us <3   
> I think we are coming to the end of this story. I plan to have one more episode.
> 
> Would you like to continue reading baby Serquel adventures in another story?

She tried to take quick and short breaths, trying not to push the baby as the doctor said. When the doctor checks the cervical dilation:  
\- A minute! Yes, yes you are already in full dilation, I can almost see his head. We are moving fast. This is great! Just hold on. Now when the contraction comes, you will push your baby with all your might, okay?

Raquel nodded, Sergio wanted to look down, but Raquel didn't allow it!  
\- Just take my hand!

\- Ok darling, okay I'm not looking. You calm down. Come on push, harder!

She was pushing with all her might for her baby, but that was very difficult!   
\- Aahh! I can't, it hurts so much!

\- Come on, he is coming. The last few pushes and your baby will be in your arms!

\- Come on my love, you can. Keep going!

\- I caan't.

\- You are very strong, my dear. You are giving the most beautiful gift in the world. Look, we will smell our baby soon. Please hang on. I love you very much, I am so in love with you my darling. Let's!  
Sergio kept kissing his wife, he always said "I am with you, I am with you" and said nice words.

\- Coming again! Aaahh!

\- Come on my love! You are fantastic, come on!

''We can do it my baby, we can do it.'' She pushed for a long time but it was very painful.

\- Please help me! Help me!

Sergio could not bear to hear his wife desperately asking for help. It sucked that he could not do anything. He shouted to the doctor:  
\- She is in great pain. Do something! Let's go to cesarean, okay? Do something!!

The doctor suddenly: Ok, now don't push! You are crowning. Just breathe, breathe yes! Good job mama!

Then he looked at Sergio: It's too late now. Baby's head is out, calm down! You too, Sergio! It's almost over! Let's! Now push again, mama! For the last time!

\- Is his head out? Sergio really felt like he was going to faint. He was also very sweaty! But he had promised, there was no passing out!

He tried to say ''come on, mi amor''.

Raquel turned to Sergio, clenching her teeth in pain: No fainting!

\- No, my love, I'm here. Come on, you can!

The doctor laughed at their situation. Sergio was constantly whispering words of love to his wife. Raquel straightened halfway and pushed her baby with all her might until she ran out of breath. Sergio put his hand on her stomach and tried to help. 

She groaned in pain. Sergio's hand was covered with nail scars, he didn't care.

One last push and… finally the pain stopped. Raquel felt her baby sliding like a fish between her legs. She had been in pain for hours, she was really exhausted. She licked her dry lips and dropped her sweat-drenched head on the pillow with fatigue. She was out of breath. “Is he okay? Is he okay? " she muttered. After a few silent seconds that seemed like hours to them, the high-pitched cry of their little son filled the room. Raquel was both crying and laughing. Sergio was staring at the little thing crying in the doctor's hand, as if in fascination. Was this little one his son?

"He looks so," the doctor said with a smile. The nurse immediately opened Raquel's breast, and the doctor left the baby, who cried as trying to get used to the air that filled his lungs, to her mother's chest. Raquel wrapped her hands in her baby, looked up at her face with admiration. She gently kissed his head and whispered, "Welcome, my baby." Having smelled his mother, Andres stopped crying. Raquel looked at Sergio in tears, mesmerized by the scent of her tiny miracles. He was almost in shock, watching them in astonishment a few steps away. She saw tears running down his eyes too, she smiled. She held out a hand to him, saying in a tired voice: "Come next to us." Sergio approached slowly, took her hand.

Raquel: She's so beautiful, isn't she?

Sergio looked at his little son with admiration, biting his lip: "So cute..."

He ran his finger gently over the baby's cheek, afraid of doing harm, "cuddly". Raquel smiled, put her head back on the pillow. Sergio stroked her hair affectionately, leaving a thankful kiss on her lips. They looked at each other and smiled. They had succeeded, they were now a big family.

''Would you like to cut the umblical cord?'' The nurse, holding out the scissors, asked him.

\- Will it hurt? He looked anxiously at nurse and Raquel. Raquel nodded and smiled.

Nurse: No, don't worry. He won't even feel.

Sergio took the scissors with his shaking hand and cut the umblical cord. He couldn't believe he could do that, ex-Sergio was absolutely unconscious by now! He gratefully looked at the woman of his life Raquel, who made her a brand new person, a father. Everything was like a dream. However, at that time, Raquel's eyes began to narrow, her hands holding her baby began to relax. "Don't leave him alone," she could whisper. Her eyes closed as Sergio looked at her nervously. Sergio held her face:  
\- Ra-Raquel are you okay? Raquel!

He turned to the doctors who gave them family time:  
\- Something happened to her, something happened to mi mujer, help!

Doctor: Calm down, it was a difficult birth, mom is very tired. She needs care. We will finish the birth and take care of the sutures. Give the baby to his father.

\- Suture? Is everything okay?

The nurse took the baby by Raquel's arms and handed him to Sergio.

\- Well... me, I can't. I can't hold him.

\- Of course you can. He's your baby. Don't worry, our baby nurse will help you.

The nurse put the baby in Sergio's arms:  
\- Pay attention to his head, yes it is. You may go to the next room for baby's first controls.

Sergio looked in surprise at the little thing he was holding in his lap. He was so small that he disappeared in his arms. He turned to his wife, they were massaging her abdomen to give birth to the placenta, and she was bleeding.

\- Is she okay?

Nurse: You must go to the next room, please.

\- Say she's okay, isn't she okay?

The doctor looked at him: Sergio, don't worry. She'll be fine, okay? Take it easy, please go to the next room, the baby have to be checked.

Sergio shook his head helplessly, he had to trust him. When he moved to the next room, the nurse took the baby by his arms.  
\- Watch out, please, slow, he's too small.

The nurse smiled at him: Don't worry, this is my job.

While the nurse checks the baby: Are the baby's clothes with you?

\- Oh yes, the bag is in the room.

\- Well, may you bring it?

Sergio rushed out of the operating room. He took a deep breath at the door. He could not think of anything but his son and wife. He noticed he was laughing at himself. Oh my God! How cute that little thing was, he should have been with him. Raquel would be fine too, she told him not to leave the baby alone. He rushed to the room, took the necessary materials from the bag and came back. At that time, the nurse was taking blood from the baby's heel and the baby was crying.

\- A minute! You are hurting him!

\- Don't worry, sir. This is a small process we have to do for his sake. Look, it's already over.

Sergio held out a finger at his crying son. He leaned over to him and said, “Don't worry, Andres. I won't let anyone hurt you, don't be afraid, I'm here. Your mother will come too, don't worry.” The baby reflexively gripped his finger, calmed down, Sergio's eyes filled with tears. He looked excitedly at the nurse, smiled and turned to his son again. “But we haven't met you, have we? Hello son, I am your father, welcome to our family” and as a tear flowed from his eye, he bent down and kissed his son gently. At that moment, the nurse noticed Sergio's bleeding hand.

\- Oh, are you okay? I can dressing if you want.

Sergio looked at his hand, it was full of scratches, bleeding. He didn't know if he did these things himself with stress or if Raquel was doing it in pain. Probably both...  
\- I'm fine, not important. Thanks.

He wiped his hand with the cotton that the nurse extended. While the nurse was dressing his son, he asked her:  
\- The baby is fine, isn't it? There is no problem?

\- Don't worry, he is a very healthy baby, although he was born a little early. It weighs 3 kilograms and is 50 cm tall.

He smiled happily and looked at his son. But his joy was half, he was worried about his wife.  
\- Well... my wife, is she okay?

\- You can be sure that she is being taken care of in the best way possible. Soon they will bring her to the room. You can wait at the door.

\- Shouldn't she have to breastfeed him? I had read the importance of colostrum milk, he touched his glasses.

\- Yes that is right. When the mother comes to the room, we will immediately bring the baby to breastfeed.

Sergio didn't want to leave the baby even a minute, but his mind was on Raquel. Having trouble keeping his eyes off his baby, he left the room and waited for his wife at the delivery room door.Time was almost not passing. He sat on the chair, shaking his leg with tension. He felt like he had been waiting for hours. An unnecessary piece of paper on the table next to him caught his attention. He immediately reached for it and started making origami, the only relaxation method he knew. How strange! What was enough to calm him down while he was doing the world's biggest heist was not enough to deal with the excitement of his baby and the anxiety of something happening to his wife. His hands were trembling. He quickly left the most unsuccessful figure he had ever made on the table and covered his face with his hands. It was as if only smelling his son and kissing his wife could calm him down. He was trying hard not to enter the door. 

Fortunately after a short time, Raquel left the operating room on a stretcher. She had serums on her arm and was still unconscious. Sergio immediately stood up, took his wife's hand, turned to the nurse, anxiously:  
\- Is she okay? Why didn't she wake up?

\- Don't worry. She's just too tired and lost a lot of blood. She will recover gradually.

As the nurses took her to the room, he walked alongside the stretcher without leaving her hand. After helping Raquel get to bed, he called Marivi as promised and gave the good news. The baby was born and Raquel was fine. She was just sleeping. But he asked them to wait a while to arrive. Raquel should have recovered a little.  
\--

Sergio was sitting in the chair next to Raquel and holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up without leaving a second. After a while, Raquel began to recover. She slowly opened her eyes, tried to move, but grabbed her stomach in pain. Sergio did not even notice the drops running down his cheek.

\- Slow, my love, don't tire yourself.

\- My baby... Where is my baby? Is he okay? Did they put him in an incubator?

\- Don't worry darling, he's fine. Our son is waiting for you to wake up with the nurses. He is so beautiful.

Raquel smiled happily, licked her dried lips. Sergio caressed her hair tenderly and kissed repeatedly.  
\- How are you my love, how do you feel? Do you have pain?

\- I am so tired. I have pain but I want to see my baby, Sergio. Bring him to me, please. I need to breastfeed.

\- Shh.. ok dear, they'll bring him soon. Rest, please. I was so scared that something will happen to you.

\- Don't worry mi amor, I'm fine. We had a baby, Sergio. I'm so fine, they wiped their tears and hugged.

After stopping peacefully for a while, Raquel: Did you inform my mother?

\- Yes, my love. But I'll bring them here later. Get a little rest okay?

Raquel nodded slightly, her eyes peacefully closed as Sergio caressed her hair. After a while, the nurse appeared at the door with the baby in her arms.

\- There is a very hungry little boy here and he misses his mother very much.

As soon as Raquel saw her son at the door, her eyes glowed with happiness. She tried to sit on the bed, but it was hurt.

Sergio stopped her: My love, slow! 

Nurse: Okay, please wait, let's raise the head of the bed a little. You have sutures, you have to be careful.

Raquel stretched her arms to the nurse. She didn't care about the pain. She just wanted her baby in her arms. She tenderly took her baby in her arms and sniffed for a long time. The baby looked quite hungry. Raquel smiled at her son looking for breast with her mouth.  
She immediately opened her breast and offered him milk-filled breasts. The nurse helped her breastfeed. Experienced Raquel immediately began breastfeeding her baby. She realized she missed this feeling. As her baby greedily sucked on her breast, she looked at her husband, who was watching them with admiration. Sergio approached them, stroked the baby's head.

\- This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I want to remember every second of it. 

Sergio left a kiss on Raquel's lips. Raquel stroked his beard and smiled gratefully. After a short while, they watched their son with admiration, who got tired of sucking with his tiny mouth and fell asleep on his mother's chest.


End file.
